Hershel's New Beginning
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Hershel is a widower twice - He slowly finds comfort from Beth's preschool teacher while raising his two young daughters before the world ends. Takes place 10 years before Season 2 of the Walking Dead when we meet the Greene Family.. Mature situations later on! Read and Review. Hershel x O.C.
1. Chapter 1 - New Day - School year 2000

_This story takes place 10 years before the walking dead. Maggie's mother - Josephine died years prior, along with Beth's mother - Annette. This story is about Hershel finding a new love - and about raising his daughters. It'll lead up to the the_ _beginning_ _of the walking dead. Hershel is also younger in this story - He's 70 in the show, in this story he's in his early 40's._

 **Hershel has been a widower for a two years. Beth is just 4 years old. Maggie is only 8 years old. He meets a young lady by the name of Meredith, whom is 20 years his junior than he is. He meets her by chance, when she is on the run and starting over as Beth's preschool teacher.**

Chapter 1: A New Day.

It had been about 2 years since Annette and Shawn died in a car accident. Hershel hadn't moved on at all, he mainly kept going to keep himself busy and take care of his girls. "Maggie, please stop teasing your sister." Hershel sighed as he drove the truck home from town. He had had an exhausting and hard day at the clinic. He had to end up leaving early due to Beth getting sick at daycare and Maggie leaving school early without permission and walked down to his vet clinic in town.

Maggie sighed, and looked out the window.

"We are going to have talk when we get home." Hershel said glancing over at her. "Our talk at the principal's office was not it."

Maggie didn't say anything. Beth was singing in the backseat to herself.

Beth suddenly stopped singing and started crying, " Daddie. I forgot my bag at preschool Mrs. Lia will be sad if I left my bag.." She wiped her nose on her long sleeve shirt and looked up at him with her baby blue eyes. " pwease daddy…"

Hershel looked at Beth and sighed. He couldn't say no to her, he nodded. "Alright, I'll turn around." he flashed a smile and drove back to the daycare/ preschool. Beth giggled in the backseat and looked out the window.

Hershel parked near the front door, and got out taking the girls inside with him. The center was still open, as they stood at the door after ringing the doorbell. The secretary opened the door and walked them into the office as the girls sat on the bench. Mrs. Tonia sat at the desk and smiled at the girl's. "Mr. Greene. We have a new preschool teacher taking over, Monday." She said looking at him. "Her name is Meredith Kelley." She looked into the teachers lounge, it was an old elementary school so they kept everything pretty much the same, but updated the paint job along. It was apart of an old church in town.

"Really?" Hershel smiled slightly. "Mrs Lia already retiring?"

"Well…" Mrs Tonia said looking at him, then down slightly. "She's sick. She isn't getting better." She said in a whisper, and watching the girls playing with some books they had found on the bookcase.

"I'm sorry." He said watching and looked down signing the visitor page to let them keep track of everyone in the building. Mrs. Tonia nodded. "She will be missed, but this new teacher is really nice and great with the kids. She's been slowly taking over the past 2 weeks, first as an aide, and then the past few days as the teacher in general." She got up and pushed the buzzer. "Their you go." She smiled letting him in the second set of double doors and kept the girls in the office.

"Thank you Mrs Tonia." He nodded looking at the girls. "No candy girls." He said walking through the door, and into the hallway. He could hear Mrs Tonia laughing, and motioning the girls to her desk and gave them a tootsie roll. He shook his head and a small smile formed on his face.

He walked down the main corridor, and turned right. He passed the room were infant's were kept, and then 2 year old room and three year old room. He made it to the preschool room. Preschool was everyday from 9:30 until Noon giving the kids a scheduled morning, and then they had lunch for a half hour, and rest time for about 2 hours. The teacher kept a pretty good schedule and everything was pretty much planned out for the kids to know what was going on next - sometimes the teacher would throw in a loop, for a surprise to mix it up during the week. He approved of the christian lesson plans that they had, that's one of the reasons why he decided to enroll Beth in the preschool. He had considered enrolling Maggie in for daycare after school since he was going to be working until 5pm nightly to get caught up on bills for the next few months.

He paused outside of the preschool room, listening to the teacher. She was helping the kids who came after school with their homework. She only had one kid that came after school and three 4 year olds left. She smiled walking to kneel down to talk to a little girl that came over. "Oh honey, she'll be here soon." She said tucking her brownish-red hair behind her ear. She pulled a clock that was magnetic that stuck on the whiteboard. "She will be here when it's 4Pm." She smiled softly, rubbing the girls back calming her down, as she had a meltdown about her mom not being there right now. "Shhhh." She looked at the other kids. "Free time. Go ahead and play." She pulled a chair over and sat down. She let the girl cuddle in her lap and rubbed her back more.

Hershel watched for a moment, and knocked.

She stood up and answered the door. "Hello." She smiled. "Can i help you?"

"Beth forgot her bag." Hershel said clearing his throat.

"Mr Greene?" She said extending a hand, the little girl got over it quickly and ran off to go play when she stood up. "Meredith Kelley." She didn't look very old - then again looks were deceiving, she was about 21.

Hershel nodded and shook her hand slightly. "Hershel Greene." He smiled back. "Nice to meet you Mrs Kelley."

"Miss." Meredith smiled moving aside.

"Miss." He said correcting himself. He was starting to go slightly grey, nothing really noticeable yet unless you really looked at him. Not really that bad yet though, he still had brown hair for being 41 along with a light beard growing, that he hadn't trimmed in a while. He was to exhausted running the farm along with being a full time vet.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when you came to get her. I had some business in town to attend to." She smiled walking to the cubby area. "I've worked with Beth all week, and she's a brilliant girl."

"She's like her mother." Hershel smiled slightly taking the bag from Ms. Kelley. He studied her face for a moment, and noticed she didn't have a wedding ring on. She wore a silver cross necklace and wore a light blue shirt with a black skirt.

"That's great, what a blessing." Ms Kelley smiled softly. "She's a great kid to have in class." She noticed him studying her slightly, so she did it back but quickly. He wore blue jeans, work boots, along with a grey cotton shirt. She looked down feeling a tug on her skirt and smiled slightly. "Yes Gia?"

"I don't feel good." Gia frowned. She said and held her stomach. Then without hesitation. She threw up on the hardwood floor. She wiped her mouth and smiled. " I feel better… Can I have a cookie?"

Ms. Kelley smiled slightly and laughed. "Not right now, you just threw up." She said moving her hand to the closet behind her and grabbed some coffee grounds, she used for crafts and dumped it, over it. "Go clean up in the bathroom honey. Then when you get back, grab the beanie bag chair honey, go sit by my desk and rest..I'll call your Grandma." She looked back at Hershel. "Did she get your shoes?"

The girl nodded and did what Ms Kelley asked, she came back a bit later and laid on the beanie bag chair.

Hershel chuckled slightly and shook his head, "Nope, they are good." He smiled. "Wouldn't be the worse thing to have on them."

"Good." Ms Kelley smiled and laughed. "Never a dull moment." She said grabbing the dustpan, and broom, along with a mini trash bag. She started cleaning it up. She threw the things away and washed her hands and dried them. She glanced over seeing Beth peering in the doorway smiling slightly.

"Ms Kelley!" Beth giggled as she took off running to her, and hugged her leg tightly.

Ms. Kelley smiled and patted her bag. " I see you're feeling better."

"I was sad, and missed you." Beth pouted looking up at her. "Daddie. I love Ms Kelley. So will you."

Ms Kelley laughed and smiled. "You're just an angel." She said patting her back again.

Hershel smiled slightly, "She seems really nice." He chuckled. "Where is Maggie?"

"Me not know." Beth shrugged not caring at the moment. "She say she had to go potty."

"Oh?" Hershel said raising a brow, and looking at her. "Where is Ms Tonia?"

"She let another mommy and daddie in and walked them."

Ms. Kelley looked over seeing the last of her parents come in. "Gia and Becca- Grandma's here. Tony - your daddy's here, and Carter, your momma's here." She said calling the last three younger kids over along with the older girl Becca. "Guess what?" She smiled at them. "We...are…"

"Having party!" Beth giggled jumping up and down.

Ms Kelley laughed. "Yes honey. We are going to have a party for Mrs Lia." She said looking at them. "Mrs Lia wants you all to be there, as she gets ready to move on to a new adventure." They got excited. "Calm down." Ms Kelley smiled. "We are going to have Mrs Lia's favorite - Pizza, along with cupcakes, and some veggie trays."

Tony's dad laughed and looked at her. "Good luck. Tony doesn't eat any of that." He rolled his eyes.

"Daddy, You no make them like Ms Kelley." Tony looked at him serious. "I like her veggies."

Hershel held back a laugh, and smiled looking at Beth whom was still attached to Ms Kelley's' leg. Tony's dad sighed. "Well if you can eat them here - You can eat them at home."

"No Daddy." Tony said frowning, then looked at Ms Kelley. "Can me take home your veggies?"

Ms Kelley nodded. "Yes, after the party I will bag you up some so you can take them home."

Tony smiled big and hugged her tightly. "Bye Ms Kelley."

"Goodbye Tony" Ms Kelley smiled softly hugging him back slightly.

Tony's dad smiled. " I guess I've been told…" He sighed. "Do you need anything for it?"

Ms Kelley smiled. "I'm good. I got it covered." She looked at the parents. "Thank you though."

They nodded, thanked her and all left.

Ms Kelley smiled at Beth. "Are you going home with me?"

"Yes!" Beth giggled and smiled big, "Please daddie?!"

Hershel smiled slightly. "I'd miss you too much Bethy. I'm sure Ms Kelley would love a break from your energy for the weekend." He chuckled lightly.

"I wish I could have that much energy." Ms Kelley smiled softly. "I would love to have you come visit sometime." She said kneeling down to Beth. "But I'm still in process of moving into my place." She tucked a thick strand of Beth's fallen blonde hair from her braids behind her ears. "We can talk about it another time." She smiled. "Your daddy has to be okay with it though." She smiled.

Beth pouted, and nodded. "Otay.." She sighed, defeated. She wrapped her arms around Ms Kelley and hugged her tightly.

Ms Kelley smiled softly and hugged her back and let her go, but Beth refused to let her go.

"Carry me plwease?" she said sweetly.

"Beth she isn't going to carry you. You're a big girl.." Hershel said exhausted.

Beth frowned and looked up at him. "Pwease daddy?"

"Guilt trip him, Beth." Ms Kelley smiled softly. "I'm leaving anyway, but I will walk you outside?" She said getting her to let go. "You can hold my hand, and hold my keys with your free hand. Does that sound okay?"

Beth nodded and smiled big. "Okay!" She said letting go of Ms Kelley and took a firm grip to her hand. Ms Kelley grabbed her keys, purse and shut the lights off as they walked out of the room, and locked her door. Hershel carried Beth's bag and saw Maggie sitting on the bench. "Come on Maggie." He smiled slightly walking to her. Maggie nodded and walked with them.

Beth smiled big as she walked out of the building with her daddy and Ms Kelley.

Ms Kelley walked her to the car. "Goodbye Beth." She smiled softly.

"Bye, bye Ms Kelley." She frowned looking down.

"Big smiled. Monday will be here soon." Ms Kelley smiled. "Have a good weekend with your daddy and sissy okay?" She looked at Maggie. "Have a good weekend Maggie."

Beth nodded listening and smiled. Maggie nodded and sighed. "Thank you ma'am." She looked out the window.

Hershel smiled and put the bag in the car. "Thank you Ms Kelley." His hand touched hers by accident as he shut the door. He felt a slight spark.

"Anytime Mr Greene." She smiled softly, ignoring his touch, and trying to not feel the spark either.. "Have a blessed weekend."

"You too." He smiled.

Ms Kelley walked to her car, smiled waving at the girls, and got in. She started it up, and drove off.

Hershel waited a minute, and smiled slightly. He drove off


	2. Chapter 2 - Loss - Summer 2000

The weekend went on without a hitch. They party at preschool the following friday for Mrs Lia went great - All the parents even showed up, along with the 15 preschoolers Ms Kelley had for school even showed up. Hershel sat with Beth and smiled rubbing her back as she got done hugging Mrs Lia. She was really upset, about Mrs Lia leaving. But she really happy about Ms Kelley taking over next Monday.

Mrs Lia stood up and smiled softly. "Thank you all for the lovely party and for taking time to come join us today." She looked at Ms Kelley. "Thank you Meredith for surprising me with this and for being so willing to take over as the preschool teacher in a short amount of time."

Ms Kelley nodded, and smiled. "It's been a pleasure knowing you and all the kids."

Mrs Lia smiled slightly, "I will miss you all, and will try to come visit in a few weeks when things settle down with Ms Kelley.." She looked at the kids. "Thank you for being such wonderful kids and really understanding about everything." She smiled at Ms Kelley again. "Thank you for being a good god-daughter and taking over for me."

"You're welcome, Nina." She smiled slightly, looking at her. Pastor came into the classroom.

"Ms Kelley. Phone for you in the office." He smiled holding the door open.

"Oh, excuse me." Ms Kelley smiled, and got up. She walked down the hall to the office.

Mrs Lia smiled and looked at the parents. "What do you think of Ms Kelley?"

Tony's dad smiled slightly. "She seems really nice and good with the kids."

"What made her want to leave Chicago to move all the way down here? Besides you retiring that is. She's too pretty to be alone or working down here in this small town." One of the grandmothers to one of the girls.

Mrs Lia laughed and tried really hard to not roll her eyes. "She won't steal your man, Gertie."

The older woman remained quiet.

Ms Kelley came back, she had been gone for a half hour. Mrs Lia looked up at her.

"Are you okay dear?" Mrs Lia was studying Ms Kelley's eyes.

Ms Kelley nodded, not wanting to talk about it right now. "We can talk later at dinner." She smiled slightly. She had been crying also, but tried to hide it by redoing her makeup along with putting eye drops in her eyes to hide the redness.

Mrs Lia nodded, still not convinced.

Beth ran over and hugged Ms Kelley. "You look sad." She said hugging tightly.

"I'm okay Beth." Ms Kelley smiled softly. "Just been a long day." She sat down in a chair and let Beth crawl into her lap and hug her tightly. Ms Kelley smiled and hugged her back. "Thank you sweetie."

Beth nodded and smiled. "Daddie says my hugs are magical, they remind me of my mommy - She gives me angel hugs all the time."

Hershel smiled hearing her. He looked down at his hands and wiped some pizza grease off on a napkin.

"Angel's are a blessing, they give the best hugs when we need them." She smiled slightly. "You're hugs are magic - I feel 100 percent better." She tickled Beth under her chin..

Beth giggled and hugged her again. "Can me goes home with you?"

"Oh honey, I'm still getting settled." Ms Kelley smiled slightly. "Ms Persistent."

Beth smiled and giggled again. "Yeah me is!"

Mrs Lia laughed softly. "She admits it."

"Oh yes she does." Hershel smiled watching Beth interact with Ms Kelley.

Ms Kelley and Mrs Lia cleaned up after the party. Ms Kelley took Mrs Lia out for dinner, and took her home to watch a movie. Then Meredith left to get to bed. The next morning. Meredith was out on a morning run, she left her dog home alone locked in the fenced yard. She huffed as she made her way back to her place, and turned to go into the backyard and saw her dog laying in the road. She saw a car take off, she didn't get the license plate number. She ran over and picked up her dog, and carried him to the car. She called the vet and told them what happened, and drove to the clinic and was praying her dog would be okay. She got out and carried the dog inside. One of the vet techs was asking her questions and rushed the dog back. Meredith sat in the waiting room and prayed.

Time seemed to slow down at the vet clinic. Meredith was still praying, she didn't hear Hershel come out. "Ms Kelley?" he asked unaware who it was at first.

Meredith nodded and stood up. "Yes." She said wiping her eyes. She loved her boxer, "Is Cash okay?"

Hershel moved aside and put a hand gently on her shoulder. "We can talk in back. "He said softly walking with her to the back. He shut the door and leaned against the counter. "Ms..Kelley." He paused for a second. "Cash broke his back twice." He hated this part of the job. "I'm so sorry. There is nothing we can do." He watched Ms Kelley.

She nodded listening, and letting the tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll take you back to be with him." Hershel said. "We have him hooked up to Iv's and pain meds right now…" He said walking with her. "The best thing for him would be to put him to sleep." He handed her a few tissues.

Meredith nodded and took them. "T..Thank you." She said softly. She inhaled and exhaled softly. "Okay." She walked in with him and saw her fur baby laying on the table. Hershel pulled a chair over for her, and helped her sit down.

"Spend some time with him and I'll get the things around." He said gently, looking at Cash.

."Alright." Meredith leaned forward and stroked Cash's face and head. "My poor baby."

Hershel left the room and closed the door, he hated putting animals down. It about killed him everytime he had to do it. He spoke with his tech's and had them turn on the blue light in the waiting room and outside of the room were Cash was. He got the things around.

Meredith stayed with Cash and talked to him, told him what a good dog he was, and how she loved him so much. She thanked him for helping her through all her bad times and even the good. She had him for 5 years and loved him to pieces.

Hershel came into the room and nodded listening to her letting her continue to talk to him. He sat down in a chair and checked on the Iv tubes and spoke with her before injecting the medication. "It'll be quick, but very painless." He said explaining more with her.

Meredith nodded and kept petting Cash. "Alright." She didn't say much else.

Hershel injected the medication and stayed with her while it started working. He sat down and watched Cash.

Meredith held Cash close talking to him and kissing his head. "I love you, Thank you for being a great companion." She kept talking to him and held him close.

Hershel rubbed her back and kept silent watching. He was praying inside, that it would be painless, and quick and that Meredith would be okay. He saw the dog wasn't breathing anymore and had to check it over after a few minutes. "He's passed." He said sadly, and softly.

Meredith didn't say anything and just cried holding Cash close. Hershel stayed for a few more seconds and brought over some tissues, and let himself out to give her some privacy for a while. Meredith stayed back there forever. She somehow managed to gather herself after a while and kissed him one last time, then threw her tissues away, and got up. The vet tech opened the door for her, and gave her some water. "Thank you." She said softly, and drank it. The tech went over with her and offered to keep Cash for cremation.

Meredith nodded. "Thank you." She agreed to the cremation and filled out some paperwork. After a while she went home. She didn't remember going home, but she did pour herself a glass of red wine and drank it. Then collapsed on the couch.

The weekend went by slow. She mainly stayed home and didn't go anywhere. She got dressed went to work early, and got things around for the kids at preschool. She kept a brave face and smiled, faking being happy with everything going on. She even did that with the parents when they came to pick up the kids.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dinner Pt 1 - Summer 2000

About a month later, the school year was over - But Beth still came to spend all day at daycare along with Maggie. It was close to 5pm and knew Hershel would be picking up soon. She glanced again later and it was close to 5:30, and he was running late -which was never like him. She went and answered her landline phone go off and she answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Ms Kelley." Hershel said softly. "I'm so sorry, I've been in surgery all afternoon. I hate to ask - but could you take my girls home?" He sighed. " I wont be done here until 8 PM...I don't usually do this."

"I understand." Meredith smiled slightly, she nodded. "I'll do it, I'll give you my address." She sat down and rattled it off to him. "It's okay. I promise." She smiled. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Thank you So much - Ms Kelley. I really owe you one." Hershel smiled softly. He got off the phone and went back to work.

Meredith smiled slightly looking at the girls. "Well… Your dad called and he's in surgery. But, he gave me permission to take you both to my house, and we can spend some time there. How does that sound?"

"Better than being here." Maggie sighed grabbing her bag.

Beth was ecstatic. "I go to Ms Kelley's house!" She jumped up and down.

Meredith laughed and smiled. "Lets go girls." She said locking up the place, and taking them to her car. She took them to her place and helped them into her home and got them to play some board games while she worked on dinner. She cooked some fillet steaks she had in the freezer and never planned on cooking. She didn't know why she bought such a big pack at the time. She was glad she did now. She also made loaded brussel sprouts and baked potatoes.

"Can we have pudding?" Beth giggled snooping through her cupboards.

"Of course." Meredith smiled slightly. "Get it out, You and Maggie can make it." She said getting a bowl, whisk and some milk out.

Beth smiled and helped her sister make it. She got out gummy worms and oreos to let them decorate the pudding and make dirt. The girls laughed and had fun making it. Meredith had them clean up and wash up to get ready to eat. She walked over hearing the phone go off.

"Ms Kelley?" Hershel said slightly exhausted.

"Yes." She smiled softly. She glanced at the clock seeing it was only 6:30

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Alright. Come on in when you get here. Maggie will be watching the door. Girls were hungry and dinner just got done."

"Oh..well. Alright." Hershel smiled slightly. "I'll be there soon. Are the girls behaving?"

"Always." Meredith smiled to herself. "They have had fun tonight."

Hershel chuckled slightly. " I guess Beth finally got her way."

"Yes she did." Meredith laughed softly. "See you soon."

Hershel smiled and thanked her again, then hung up and changed into his regular clothes, and drove to her house. He got there, he saw Maggie standing in the screen door smiling. He hadn't seen her smile in so long - it warmed his heart. She was crushed after Annette died.

"Come on Dad. Food is done." Maggie smiled hugging him.

Hershel was taken aback slightly, he smiled and hugged her. "I'm coming." He ruffled her hair and walked inside with her. He looked around Meredith's place as he walked in.

Meredith smiled. "Well hello."

Beth giggled and ran to him. "Hi daddy! We made pudding!"

"You did huh?" Hershel smiled and laughed. "Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate!" Beth smiled hugging him tightly. She wiggled free and got down running to the kitchen.

Hershel smiled. "Thank you Meredith. You didn't have to feed them."

"Nonsense." Meredith smiled. "You're joining us also. I made more than enough." She said walking to the dining room. "Come on in." She was still in her outfit she wore all day - a yellow button down shirt, with a black skirt that went down past her knees, but her hair was down with a bronze rose hair comb on the side to keep her hair from her eyes. She had on yellow heels.

Maggie smiled watching Meredith. She had asked Meredith to do her hair, and it was done in a french braid. She usually always kept her hair down and uncombed no matter how much her dad fought her to comb it. Beth's hair was up in a big bow braid on top of her head.

"Ms. Kelley did my hair daddie." Beth said proud. "Sissy too."

"How on earth did you girls let her do that? You kick and scream with me." Hershel said pretending to he hurt. He was glad they actually let her do their hair.

Beth giggled, "She sings, she does it." She said before taking a drink of her water.

Maggie smiled slightly. "Just wanted something different."

"Well you both look beautiful." Hershel smiled taking a seat after Meredith did.

Maggie didn't say anything she just looked down. Beth smiled and started reaching for her food then stopped. "We gotta pray." She said looking at her daddy, then at Ms Kelley. "Can we pray?"

"Of course, I always pray." Meredith smiled softly. "What one shall we do?"

Beth tapped her finger on her face for a second and smiled. "Not school one." She only liked the Johnny appleseed prayer at school.

Meredith smiled slightly. "Alright, would you like to add anything before I say amen?"

Beth nodded and smiled. "Maggie too." Maggie gave her a look and nodded.

"Alright." Meredith smiled softly. Beth was sitting next to Maggie, and held her hand plus Ms Kelleys hand, and Maggie grabbed her dad's hand and Ms Kelley's. They closed their eyes and bowed their heads. "Lord, we thank You for the food before us, the friends beside us, the love between us; And Your Presence among us…" She paused.

Beth smiled big with her eyes closed. "Thank you for making daddie working late, and us being with Ms Kelley, so we can eat her yummy foods.." She tapped her foot. Maggie smiled hearing her and spoke softly. "Thank you for Ms Kelley and my daddy and sister."

Hershel cleared his throat a bit and spoke. "Thank you Lord for this time together, and for us to get to know each other.. Thank you for allowing Ms Kelley to not be busy to take care of the girls and to take good care of 'em. Thank you for sending her to our little town."

Beth giggled hearing her dad, and Maggie tried shushing her.

Meredith smiled softly: "In Jesus name. Amen."

"Amen." They agreed and smiled.

Maggie and Beth let go, and Hershel and Meredith let go also.

They started passing out food and beginning to eat.

"Would you like wine, beer, water, soda, or coffee Mr Greene?" Ms Kelley asked pouring Maggie another glass of water.

"Water is fine." Hershel let out a chuckle listening to her rattle off her list of beverages. He smiled taking the pitchur from Meredith, filling up his glass. He then poured some more water for Beth.

"So, what did you girls do today?" Hershel asked helping Beth cut up her steak.

"I got all my homework done, with Ms Kelley." Maggie said then taking a bite of her food.

"I got to play - with puppets and did a play with Ms Kelley at daycare.." Beth smiled and dipped her steak into some ketchup and then digging into her brusslesprouts.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. What lesson did you do?" He asked watching her eat he vegtable she hated months ago and complained smelled like otis feet after helping with the cows.

"We did story 'bout Joseph and his coats." Beth said stuffing her face with the brusslesprouts.

"Dont talk with your mouth full Beth." Hershel said before taking a bite.

"But daddy! Ms Kelley..." Beth said with her mouth full and then swallowing some of it. "My tummy is hungry and so is my mouth!" She said grabbing another spoonful and eating more. She was always hungry.

Meredith smiled slightly and laughed a little taking a drink then spoke. "Beth. You can spit that food all over myself and Maggie if you keep shoveling and talkin' Would that be nice?"

Beth pouted thinking about it for a minute. Then put her fork down and shook her head. "No Ms Kelley." She glanced at her dad. "I sorries daddie." She smiled then. "I gots to color a pretty jacket."

"It's alright, Bethy." Hershel smiled slightly, glancing at Maggie then at Meredith. He turned his attention back to Beth. "You did? Do I get to see this pretty jacket?"

Beth nodded and hopped off the table and ran into the living room and brought a paper bag that was cut out into a jacket and colored. "My pretty jacket." She put it on and giggled twirling.

"What a beautiful jacket - Beth." He smiled big watching her, he was glad she was so happy. "You did a wonderful job coloring it honey." He said hugging her.

Beth giggled and hugged him more then sat down wearing the jacket and continued eating her dinner.

Maggie smiled slightly, seeing her sister so giddy. "I didn't smart mouth to anyone." She announced glancing slightly up at her dad. She had gotten in trouble a lot this past year either at school or the park, or anywhere. "I was really good."

Hershel smiled at her. "That's great. I'm proud of you, Maggie."

Maggie smiled, wiping her face slightly. She thought she was a really bad kid, and was told it by a teacher at the end of the school year and hadn't told anyone. She got up and went to her dad and hugged him tightly. "I'm not a bad kid." She whispered promising.

Beth was done eating and sat back playing with her jacket. Meredith had excused herself for a second before Maggie started crying, to go take some pepto and came back to Maggie crying. "Everything okay?"

Hershel nodded, and looked at Maggie. "Who said you were a bad kid?"

"Mrs Johnson.." Maggie said wiping her eyes, pressing her face into her dad's shoulder.

"Mrs Johnson? The librarian?" Meredith said sitting down and frowned.

Hershel looked at Meredith and then at Maggie. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am one." Maggie said sniffling and looking down at the floor.

"Margaret Annette." Hershel said rubbing her back holding her in his lap. "You are not a bad kid, you are just having a rough time, dealing with things you aren't ready for." He looked at Meredith. "Do you know that librarian?"

"I ran into her at the store, once of twice. She' a sourpuss." Meredith grabbed some tissues and gave them to Maggie.

Hershel looked at Maggie. "You are very much like your mother. She was a lot like you honey. She took charge, and questioned everything."

Maggie sniffled more and took the tissues and wiped her eyes, she looked at Meredith. "Am I a bad kid?"

Meredith looked at Maggie, getting out of her seat, and going down to her level. "Maggie Greene, you are not a bad kid. You are sweet, and good, and kind." She pushed a piece of fallen hair from Maggies' eyes and smiled. "You are still learning, on how to handle things that are out of your control. Kids show emotions and stuff differently, honey." She rubbed Maggie's back. "You are no way a bad kid, you are a very spirited kid."

Maggie smiled slightly calming down listening to her dad and Meredith. "Is spirited good?"

Hershel smiled and laughed softly. "It is. You'll probably be a leader when you are older." He looked at Beth. "Same with that one, I can see you two doing a lot when you are older. Ms Kelley can tell also." He wrapped both of the girls in a tight hug and kissed their heads. He glanced at Meredith and mouthed a thank you.

Meredith nodded and smiled. She got up and sat down. She was done eating, she couldn't eat anymore.

Hershel and Maggie finished eating also and talked some more.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dinner Pt 2 - Summer 2000

**_Warning: mention of a stillbirth and loss of child later on in chapter!_**

The girls took off after eating and played in the living room while Meredith cleaned off the plates and put the leftovers away. Hershel was helping her. "Thank you for supper, it was delicious." He smiled and started running hot water.

"You're welcome." Meredith smiled. "Think of it as a thank you after all you did for Cash." She said and washed the table, and started washing dishes.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more for him." Hershel said softly, still feeling awful about having to put her dog down, and grabbing a dishcloth, and drying them after rinsing them.

"You did what you could...I was lucky to have him as long as I did." Meredith smiled slightly, and breathed slightly trying to not break down. "He helped me through a lot, and I'm thankful to have had him for all that." She looked over hearing the girls laughing. "You don't have to help me with dishes." She smiled. "You're probably tired."

"I can say the same for you - working all day, and then taking the girls over like you did, and doing everything else." Hershel chuckled slightly, smiling. "Dishes won't kill me." He looked at her, while drying a plate. "Thank you for treating my girls so good."

"They are good kids. They are a blessing to have around." She smiled finishing up handing him the casserole dish, then dried her hands on a towel.

Hershel smiled back and took the dish, drying it off putting it on a dish rack to dry more. He walked with her to the living room and found the Beth playing with barbies. Maggie was curled up on the recliner asleep with an open photo album on her lap.

Meredith smiled picking it up and covered Maggie with a blanket, and then sitting down putting it on the armrest of the sofa. Hershel sat on the other side of the sofa and watched her look at the pictures slightly. He saw a picture of Meredith holding a baby as a teenager while laying in a hospital bed. Meredith stared at it for a long minute, and then shut the book, lost in thought for a minute before glancing down at Beth staring up at her holding the picture that fel. "You's has a baby?" She asked climbing in Meredith's lap.

Meredith smiled slightly looking down at Beth slightly caught off guard at the question.

"Beth! Ms...Kelley...You don't - " Hershel said trying to get Beth's attention and moving to take her.

"It's…..okay." Meredith smiled slightly looking at Beth. "I did." She said softly. "Her name was Jasmine. She was born sleeping.. She lives in heaven with Jesus."

"She pretty." Beth said watching in amazement at the picture.

"Yes she is." Meredith smiled softly, rubbing Beth's back.

Beth smiled big, looking up at her. "Jesus said her favorite color is pink and she loves butterflies."

Meredith smiled slightly. "Pink is a wonderful color and butterflies are beautiful." She closed her eyes for a minute and felt Beth wrap her arms around her tightly and hug her. Meredith forced a smile, and hugged her back. "Thank you Beth."

"Yous welcome." Beth said snuggling with Ms Kelley, and fell asleep holding onto the picture.

Meredith laid her head back on the sofa and let Beth fall asleep, she raised one hand up and wiped her face.

Hershel hesitantly reached over and placed a hand on Meredith's free hand ."I'm sorry. I should have stopped her from.."

Meredith shook her head and smiled slightly, "It's okay." She opened her eyes and looked at Hershel, " I haven't talked about her in so long, that it kind of helped." She shifted a bit and got Beth to sit more comfortably.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Hershel said softly. "I lost my son two years ago, he was about 3 months old. It was a car accident that killed him and my wife."

Meredith glanced at him. "I'm sorry for your loss." She looked down at Beth and smiled slightly. "Jasmine would have been 5." She glanced back at Hershel. "I was about 5 months pregnant. My ex threw me down a flight of stairs and caused me to go into labor early.. I gave birth in the ambulance - I don't even remember it really from hitting my head. She was stillborn."

Hershel didn't say anything, he looked at her and closed his eyes. "That's horrible." he put a hand on her hand. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Meredith nodded, and wiped her eyes with her other hand. "It was hard being 16 and going through that." she sighed. "Wish I learned my lesson though. I didn't. I ended up staying with my ex until this last few months. He had changed for the good for so long. Then he started again and I left."

Hershel nodded listening. "At least you got the heck out of there." He smiled slightly. "We are glad to have you in our little town."

Meredith smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad to have been given the opportunity to be able to be here." She took a drink and sat back more.

They talked more for a while, about other things along with loss. She helped load the girls up in the car and Hershel walked her back to the door.

"Have a good weekend Ms Kelley." He smiled.

"You too Mr Greene." She smiled back and went inside.

She listened to his truck pull away and locked the door.

Then went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5 - Summer 2000

Meredith got a phone call and left early the next morning to drive up back to Chicago. She hurried, she changed her answering machine explaining that she had an emergency and would he home by Sunday around 3pm to return phone calls.

Sunday afternoon came and Meredith came home. She listened to her messages and called them back. She then got dressed for Sunday night church service. She walked to the little church and went inside spoke with the pastor and then took a seat. She didn't see Hershel walk in with the girls until Beth ran up and hugged her tightly.

" Ms. Kelley!" she giggled and hugged her more.

"Hi Beth." Meredith smiled and hugged her back, she looked around and saw Hershel talking with pastor and Maggie talking with some girls her age.

"I missed you" Beth said cuddling with her.

" I missed you too sweetie." Meredith smiled rubbing her back.

Hershel made his way to Beth and Meredith. "Welcome back home

" he smiled. "Everything okay back home?"

Meredith nodded, "My mom passed." She said softly and sighed.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Meredith." Hershel said taking a seat next to her.

"It's alright." Meredith sighed. "It's been coming, she was sick for a long time. At least she is home with the Lord now."

"That's good she knew Jesus." Hershel smiled.

"I agree." Meredith smiled back, she looked down at Beth whom was cuddled up on rubbed her back. "Did you have a good weekend with your dad and sissy?"

Beth nodded and smiled. "But me missed you."

"I missed you too. It's been a long weekend. Are you ready for preschool tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" Beth giggled and sat up hearing pastor starting to talk.

The pastor made a few announcements and smiled. He looked at Meredith and nodded. "We have a new member joining our worship team, she is a blessed soprano who has agreed to join our team. Thank you Meredith."

Meredith smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

They did worship and prayer requests and then pastor did a service. They did two services on sunday's one in the morning and one at night.

Beth was giggling and cuddled with Meredith after service. Everyone was talking and seeing how each other was doing. Beth looked up at Meredith and played with the button on Merediths shirt. "Can you come to my house?"

Meredith glanced down at her. "Why dont you talk to your daddy about it?" She smiled. "Tonight is kind of short notice - Perhaps another night?"

Beth frowned and nodded. "Okay, Ms Kelley." She then smiled. "Me ask him tonight!"

"Sounds good." Meredith smiled and laughed. She got up and walked with Beth to meet her dad and Maggie by the door.

"Daddy!" Beth hollered.

"Beth no yelling." Hershel laughed and smiled. "What is it?"

"Can Ms Kelley come for dinner at our house?" She asked sweetly looking at him.

"I - If she'd like. How does wednesday sound?" Hershel smiled slightly.

"Wednesday would be good." Meredith smiled. 6 o'clock ?"

"6 is good." Hershel kneeled down to Beth. "Are you ready to go?"

Beth giggled and smiled. "Yes!" She hugged him and giggled more, then let go and hugged Ms Kelley. "See you tomorrow ms Kelley."

"I'll see you tomorrow sweetie." Meredith smiled and walked outside with them. She walked to her car. "Goodnight Mr Greene, Maggie and Beth"

"Goodnight Ms Kelley." Hershel smiled slightly.


	6. Chapter 6 - Summer 2000

Hershel and the girls made dinner for Ms Kelley. They enjoyed each other's company, and spending time together with the girls.

"That was a really good supper, Mr Greene." Meredith smiled walking outside with him watching the girls play, it was still sunny out and it was 7:30. She walked around the farm with him. "What a beautiful place here."

"Thank you." He smiled, walking with her. "I'm glad you liked supper. At least I can cook." He chuckled. He glanced at the girls playing on the tire swing, and smiled. "It was my grandfather's place." He looked back at her and continued walking, as they walked over to the the pen with the lambs.

"You're lucky to have something to beautiful from your grandfather." She smiled softly, watching the animals. "The girls are lucky to have something like this too."

"I always wanted this place. My grandfather left it to my father, but he didn't want it. He tried to sell it out of the family, my aunt managed to buy it from him, and she sold it to me when I turned 18." He sighed, and sat on the wooden fence.

Meredith leaned against it and looked away from the animals and at him. "Well, it's a blessing you were able to get it." She smiled.

" I thought so." Hershel smiled slightly. "Dad never wanted to come back here. He didn't enjoy it growing up." He sighed. "I loved it though. I loved coming here and spending summers with my grandparents.. The best times of my life." He looked down at his hands and spoke softly. "They were better to me than my own folks were."

"My folks were great good people. Dad died when I was about 14." Meredith sighed. "Mom pretty much gave up on me during my rebellion and Lia took me in when she couldn't handle raising me anymore..." She smiled slightly. "At least your grandparents were good to you, Her - Mr Greene." She looked over at him.

"They did a lot for me." He smiled. "They paid for my schooling and let me live with them here so I didn't have to live on campus." He looked around and then at her. "I had my rebellion streak too." He laughed. "God help me when it happens with Maggie and Beth."

Meredith laughed slightly. "He will."

"My older brother was killed in a car accident when I was in high school." Hershel sighed. "I never got over that." He nodded. "I was in the car with him." He moved his arm up out of his shirt slightly, and showed her his scar going from his collar bone to his wrist. "Nearly lost my arm.."

Meredith looked it over tracing her finger over it lightly. "Wow. That…" She felt her heart beating faster and looked it over, she was surprised by the scar, and also how muscular he was. "I'm sorry that happened to you.." She moved her finger off it and shook her head. "How much older was he than you?"

Hershel smiled slightly, watching her. He looked away as she touched his scar, and nodded. "He was about 3 years older than I was. I was 15 and he was 18. His name was Daniel." He smiled and looked back at her. "He was a good brother."

"That's good." Meredith shifted and got off the fence.

Hershel got off the fence also. "No siblings?" He fixed his shirt and walked with her back to the house.

"Nope." Meredith laughed. "I was too much of a handful."

Hershel laughed also and smiled. "Well, you've come along way since then."

Maggie and Beth had already went inside, they were taking off their boots and Beth was getting her hair brushed by Maggie.

Hershel walked in first, and smiled. "Time to go get pj's on and teeth brushed."

"Okay daddie." Beth said running over and hugging him tightly, then hugging Ms kelley. "Goodnight Daddy and Ms Kelley." She kissed them both on the cheek.

"Goodnight Beth." Hershel said kissing her cheek, and hugging her. Meredith hugged her back and smiled. "Goodnight Beth."

Beth ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

Maggie came over and hugged, and kissed her dad on the forehead. "Goodnight dad." She smiled and hugged Ms Kelley after. "Goodnight." She said softly, and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight." Hershel smiled and walked into the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea is fine." Meredith smiled. "Thank you." She took off her shoes also at the doorway.

Hershel nodded and put the kettle on the stove and grabbed the tea box. "I'll be back." He smiled and walked upstairs and told the girls goodnight again, and tucked them in, then shut their doors turning off the lights, and walking back downstairs.

The tea was made and they sat in the living room on the sofa.

"So, Ms Kelley." Hershel said taking a drink of his cup of tea. "Do you dance?"

"Why, Mr Greene." Meredith said teasing him, "Are you thinking of asking me?" She smiled taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, there is a dance coming up at church, this weekend.." He smiled slightly. "Unless someone else has already asked you."

"I'm free as a bird." She smiled back taking another sip.

"Would you like going?"

"I'd love too." Meredith said looking up at him. "What time is it at?"

"It starts at 8. I would pick you up around 7:30?"

"Who is going to watch the girls?" She smiled, and nodded. "Sounds good to me." She finished her cup of tea and sat back.

"My farmhand's wife - Patricia. She loves watching them when she is free to." He smiled and finished his drink.

"I can't wait." She smiled softly to herself.

"Me either." He smiled, exhaling softly, he gently placed an arm over her shoulders.

Meredith smiled and scooted closer slightly, and relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7 - Winter New years 2001

Hershel picked her up exactly at 7:30. They danced, and talked and ate. He was walking her back to her place. Meredith smiled looking at him at the doorway. "Want to come in?" She put the key in the lock and unlocked the door.

"Sure." He smiled and followed her inside. She sat on the sofa with him and watched a movie. "I think Ms Grundie is slightly jealous that you were dancing with me tonight." He chuckled slightly.

"Probably." Meredith smiled and laughed. "She really couldn't keep away either. Kept trying to cut in."

"Well some of the local guys were looking at you too." He shook his head. "Really pushy on you."

"Yeah, I'm not used to that still." Meredith sighed and relaxed. "Oh well." She felt his hand rub her shoulders and pulled her closer. She placed a free hand on his other hand and scooted closer.

They just relaxed and watched a movie or two. Hershel eventually left around midnight and made his way home. Meredith relaxed and smiled. She was trying to not get her hopes up that quick about someone, but couldn't help it.

July - August - September - October - November - December

The next few months flew by, Hershel and Meredith started talking more and seeing each other more. She even went to his farm on the weekends to help out, and cut back her hours during the week to help him with the girls on the farm.

It was New Years' Eve. Hershel and Meredith went to the next town over for the celebration and spent time together dancing and enjoying the party.

Hershel was honest about his past drinking issues with Meredith, and Meredith was understanding and helped keep him on track also. They opted for water at the party, along with just sparking non-alcoholic juice to ring in the new year. They stood together and counted down with everyone else, as the ball dropped.

10…...9…...8…..

"Ms..Kelley…" Hershel said looking at her, keeping a hand on her shoulders.

"Yes Mr Greene?" She said glancing up at him.

6….5…..4…

"Could we….." He looked a her listening to the countdown..

"Yes." She smiled "You may - We may."

2…..1…..

"Happy New Year!" Everyone hollered and kissed the dates they brought with them.

Hershel leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Meredith smiled and kissed him back. She took her free arm and wrapped it around his neck and kissed him more.

Hershel groaned softly feeling her soft ruby red painted lips against his rough lips. He smiled slightly and wrapped his free arm around her waist and held her close.

Meredith was breathing slightly hard after the kiss and smiled. She could have sworn it was her first kiss ever, and felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "Thank you." She smiled and laughed softly. "Happy New Year, Mr Greene.."

Hershel chuckled slightly watching her. "No, Thank you." He said holding her close, and felt her head rest on his chest. He stroked her hair softly, and smiled. "Happy New Year, Ms Kelley." He leaned down and kissed her again. Meredith smiled and kissed him back, relaxing.

Meredith smiled and laid her head on his chest and caught her breath, after they broke the second kiss. Once, she did, they ended up dancing for a while longer and started walking down the block to their motel room, they requested two beds in a single room. That's what they got.

Meredith laughed walking with him. "That was a good party."

"It was. We shall go out more." Hershel smiled and laughed.

"Within reason." Meredith smiled softly, wrapping an arm around him as they walked.

Hershel smiled and did the same. "Once a month at least. Good to get away and have some quality time together."

They turned down the block to get to the motel quicker. Two men stepped out one was holding a gun. Hershel and Meredith stopped.

"Give us your wallets." The one with the gun ordered.

"Alright." Hershel said slowly taking his out. Meredith did the same thing. They tossed them on the ground and slowly backed up. "You have what you want. Move on." He said firmly.

"No… That's not all." The one said looking at Meredith.

Hershel moved and put her behind him. "Like hell you are." He said frowning, he never cursed.

The one with the gun shot at Hershel in the leg and then tackled him to the ground. Meredith was fighting the other one and managed to get away once but was taken down again.

Hershel was fighting the one that shot him and was currently pinned down being punched repeatedly in the face.

Meredith was being held down as her dress was ripped up the side and fought with him. She bit his hand hard and drew blood. He punched her hard and she went limp. He continued doing what was doing... She cried out loud, and she closed her eyes feeling him put his hands around her throat and continued what he was doing.

Hershel took a hard beating. He finally got the gunman in a weak spot and flipped him, and was beating him hard and senseless. He got up and went over the other one and got him off her and started beating him. The first one came and attacked Herschel. Hershel was thrown and hit his head on the ground. The two men took off running.

Hershel groaned and rolled over. He rubbed the back of his head and felt a good size goose-egg forming. He managed to get up and go over to Meredith.

Meredith slowly got up and curled up into a ball. She had been beaten badly also. He rubbed her back slightly. "Ms Kelley." He groaned, sitting next to her, he moved her and held her close in his lap. "It's alright, they are gone. I got you." He winced feeling her recoil from him. He saw his cell phone on the floor, grabbed it and called the police, told them what happened.

Meredith saw his leg and put her hand on it and pressed hard. She just nodded and didn't say anything.

Meredith and Hershel were taken to the hospital, and given exams and checked out by doctors along with being questioned by the police and everything else. They were released the next day. Hershel only had a flesh wound, he didn't have a concussion. He was worried about Meredith and how she was dealing with everything. He helped her into the car. Meredith nodded and forced a weak smile. "Thank you." she said getting into his pickup.

Meredith finally broke the silence after a half hour in the car, "I...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Hershel said glancing over at her confused.

"I suggested we go out of town instead of staying in for the new year.." She was in tears at this point.

Hershel shook his head, "You couldn't have known this would happen, nobody could have known. It was just.. Unexpected. Nobody is at fault here." He said placing a hand on her's. He also got out his handkerchief and gave it to her.

Meredith bit her lip and nodded, "I guess so." She sighed and took his hand. She was given the morning after pill that morning by a doctor. It had been 6 days since it happened.

"We will be okay." Hershel promised, and smiled at her. He was driving her home from a meeting with pastor.

Meredith nodded wiping her eyes and sighed. " I hope so."

"I'd hate for you to be alone…again.." Hershel said as he turned down his road. "What if…" He pulled over on the side of the road. "What if you moved in with us?"

Meredith smiled slightly and bit her lip. "Wouldn't that be frowned upon by the town?"

"I don't care what everyone else things. I do most definitely would love to have you around more, and would be feel better if you were not alone right now." He paused, and turned more to her. "We have an extra bedroom that can be yours."

Meredith smiled slightly and played with her fingers. "What would the girls say?"

Hershel smiled. "I'll talk to them about it." He watched her for a minute. "That would love having you there though." He moved his hand and pushed some hair from her face behind her ear.

She closed her eyes, and breathed for a second. "Alright. I'd love to move in with you." She smiled slightly. "Might not be best to be alone anyway." She leaned over and hugged him. She was more alone now that Mrs Lia died over thanksgiving break. "It's been hard enough."

"Heck you practically live at my place anyway." He chuckled. "You come over after work and stay until midnight." He rubbed her back.

She blushed and laughed softly. "Yeah, kind of hard to leave sometimes."

Hershel called Pat and told her they would be home around lunch. He drove to Meredith's and helped her pack. She had rented a fully furnished house, and only wanted her clothing, along with her family's ashes, and dog's ashes. She then got her photo album, and a few other things. She didn't have much - just what few things she could pack in her car. She called her old neighbor and told her she was moving just didn't tell her where. She signed the papers back to the neighbor and got her three boxes into Hershel's truck and drove off with him. She had left her car at Hershel's from the other day.

They got home, and Hershel carried Ms Kelleys things inside, and helped her into the house.

"Daddy!" Beth cried seeing him come inside, she hugged his injured leg and he groaned softly. "Sorry daddy." She frowned.

Maggie came downstairs and hugged him tightly too. "You both okay?"

"We're okay." Hershel smiled softly, they both had bruised faces, but tried playing everything else off as being okay. They didn't need to know everything else that happened.

Ms Kelley walked in the door and smiled. "Hi Girls." She said putting down her little suitcase.

"Ms Kelley!" Beth giggled and ran to her, she hugged her tightly and Meredith hugged her back, and smiled. Maggie came over and hugged her also. She kissed their heads.

Maggie saw the boxes and bag. "You staying?"

Hershel nodded watching them. "She is staying in the guest room."

Beth and Maggie smiled and hugged her and Hershel tightly. They missed them so much, and were upset when they didn't return home when they said they would be.


	8. Chapter 8 - Winter 2001

**Note:**

 **Meredith gets let go in this chapter due to living with Hershel and working at a christian school. I dont believe this would happen - but hey, who knows. Just a though on a twist on how to get them closer together in the story**

A few weeks later, Meredith was on her way to her classroom and was stopped by the secretary she said pastor and the board were in the office and wanted to speak with her. She walked to the office and say down in a chair.

"We have a complaint against you, Ms Kelley…" Pastor Eric paused and looked at her. "It's about you living with Mr. Greene.. The board of directors and I are going to have to give your position to someone else, due to you both living together and being unmarried.."

Meredith frowned and sat back. "That is ridiculous. We do not share a bed, just a home.. He is being a good Christian and helping me out."

" Maybe so. But it's frowned upon here." the one director cut in. He shook his head " We cannot allow that."

"Can I finish it my week?"

" I'm sorry but no." the director said sighing. "We have your replacing starting with us today." He slid a folder over to her with documents got her to sign.

Eric sighed. "I'm sorry, Meredith."

Meredith looked at the paperwork and filled it out. She was given her final paycheck.

"Your things are all packed and in the secretary's office." Eric frowned and looked down, he wasn't happy with this he wanted to keep her on.

Meredith nodded and walked to the office and grabbed her box. She walked to her car and cried for a bit then started up the car and drove home. Hershel kept the kids home and took the day off to spend time with them. She pulled in and walked into the house carrying the box.

Herschel looked up from the table, the girls were coloring and he was reading something from the paper to them, he stopped hearing the door open. "Otis?"

Meredith came in carrying the box. "Just me." She sighed softly, as she put the box on the table in the living room.

"Why are you home? Preschool starts in a half hour." He said getting up letting the girls continue coloring.

Meredith didn't turn around, she shook her head and sat on the couch. "I got replaced." She put her hands over her eyes and sighed laying her head back.

"What? Why would they replace you." He asked sitting next to her, and frowning slightly.

"It's because of me living here goes against what that church wants." Meredith sighed. "I got complained about living here, and they already had my replacement starting today.." She kept her eyes covered and sighed, she was trying to not cry again she broke down in the car already.

"That's the most stupidest thing they could ever do" Hershel frowned. "That's no reason to fire someone." he shook his head, "We live in separate bedrooms for pete's sake." he grumbled as he got up. He grabbed his keys. "I'll be back." He said leaving.

Meredith watched him unsure what to say. She got up and went into the living room and spent time with the girls.

Hershel came back an hour later and sighed as he sat at the kitchen table. "Old fudie - " He shook his head stopping himself. The girls were in the living room playing with dolls. Meredith was going through her things in her box.

"Didn't go well?" She asked looking up.

"Not at all." He sighed rubbing his face. He kept quiet for a minute. "They are really stuck in thier ways." He put his hands down and sighed ."I'm sorry, about this."

"Do you want me to move out?" She frowned.

"Heavens no." Hershel sighed and smiled slightly. "That would just let them win. Well, we are not doing anything wrong at all."

"That's true." Meredith smiled back slightly.

"Since they don't want to listen, I unenrolled Beth from the school. Do you mind homeschooling her for a while? I know it isn't ideal…" He sighed.

"I'd love to." Meredith smiled slightly. "We will make it work. Maggie still attending regular school?"

He nodded, "For now unless she starts having problems." He smiled slightly. "Can we go for a walk and talk?"

"Sure." She smiled and looked at the girls. "Wanna go play in the snow?"

The girls smiled and got up and got dressed in their fleece clothing, and snow pants, boots, coats, everything to keep them warm. Meredith put on her coat and mittens and hat. While Hershel got his stuff on also. They walked outside, while the girls ran around the yard playing.

"We've known each other for a long time now, Ms Kelley." Hershel said walking with her. She smiled and nodded in agreement. He smiled and continued. "Would you like to….officially court me?"

Meredith smiled stopping in her tracks, looking up at him. "I'd love too." She smiled more and took his hand.

"Good." Hershel smiled more and held her hand. They continued walking. They stopped after a while and leaned against the oak tree.

Meredith put her head on his chest. "I never...said thank you." She paused. "Thank you for saving me that night." She was still healing from that. It had been close to a month since it happened but she still had nightmares about it.

"You're welcome." He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her arm. "Glad you are doing better." he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Meredith smiled and nodded, she paused feeling him kiss her forehead. "I'm glad I'm here at home instead of at work, it's a beautiful day out."

"Yes it is." he smiled more, holding her close.


	9. Chapter 9 Winter 2001

One morning, in March - Meredith woke up and took off down the hallway and threw up in the bathroom gagging. She was glad the girls room were not next to the bathroom. She didn't hear Hershel come in. She was still gagging and stuff when he walked in. He grabbed her hair and held it back, rubbing her back also. She finally stopped once she was empty and wiped her mouth and flushed. She sat back shaking slightly.

Hershel felt her head, and rubbed her shoulders. "You're not burning up." he said quietly. He kept rubbing her shoulders while she laid against him trying to calm down. It clicked finally. "Are you late for…"

Meredith had her eyes closed thinking and also hoping the room would stop spinning for a minute. "I uhm…" She shook her head. "I… Yeah." She sighed. "Just thought it was stress and everything."

"Doctor never wanted you to come back in?" He said softly, holding her.

"No, she never said anything about coming back in." She stopped and started throwing up again.

Hershel kept doing what he did - held her hair and rubbed her back. "Well..Annette kept some tests here… They should still be good."

Meredith finished and cleaned up again. "Alright." She slowly got up and washed up more brushing her teeth the best she could to not make herself gag, and used the mouth wash. She dug into the cabinet and got out the last two that were kept there. She looked at the date, and they didn't expire until later that year.

Hershel went into the hallway and shut the bathroom door.

Meredith took the tests and laid them on the sink after. She opened the door and sighed. Hershel came back in and sat on the bathtub.

A few minutes passed, and Meredith looked at the tests and sat back down on the toilet and covered her face. She didn't say anything. Hershel didn't say anything, he glanced at them and saw they both were positive. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Lets get some rest and talk in the morning." He said helping her up. Meredith nodded and walked back to her room. She laid down in bed and on her side facing Hershel who sat in the chair. He moved the chair closer and held her hand. She broke down crying, holding his hand and curled up under the covers.

"It'll be okay." Hershel promised, giving a soft smile holding he hand and rubbing her back softly

Meredith smiled slightly, forcing it, and closed her eyes trying to stop the tears, she couldn't help but fall.

The next morning, they got up before the girls, made breakfast and sat down at the table keeping the food warm. It was a snow day so they were letting the girls sleep in and get some much needed rest.

"It would be best if you seen a doctor." Hershel said breaking the silence, and drinking his cup of coffee.

"Probably would be." Meredith sighed softly, and drank her tea. "I'll call and make an appointment." She promised.

"Do...you want the baby?"

"I..." Meredith knew she couldn't abort - She couldn't do that to a little baby. "I do." She smiled slightly. "Not the way I wanted to get pregnant, but... I hope it ends up turning out good." She bit her lip. "Adoption would be too hard..."

Hershel smiled softly. "I will raise the baby like it's my own." He reached over and held her hand.

Meredith took his hand back and smiled softly. "Thank you..." She blinked the tears away and took another drink. "If I'm not..." She bit her lip. "If things move forward with us - if we ever get that far...Would you want children with me?"

Hershel smiled slightly. "I wouldn't mind going through all that again." He chuckled slightly. "I would. Would you want them with this old man?"

Meredith smiled and laughed slightly. "You're hardly old - 41 isn't that old." She wiped her face off with a tissue.

"It's old enough" He chuckled again and smiled. "It'll be okay. I promise." He kissed her hand. "We will make it work."

Meredith nodded and relaxed slightly. "I hope so."

After breakfast, Meredith went into the kitchen and used the old house phone, to call the doctors and get in. She got an appointment for the next morning, and with her history the doctor wanted to do an ultrasound also if it came back positive at the office.

The following morning, Meredith went to her doctors appointment while Hershel was at work, and the girls at home with Mrs Patty and Otis.

The test came back positive for Meredith at the doctors and got an ultrasound done. She walked out hiding the picture and went to her car. She drove home to spend the day with the girls, and let Patty and Otis get back to work on the farm. Hershel came home later and she showed him the ultrasound. "I'm 13 weeks." She couldn't help but cry, she was feeling really emotional, but she was happy.

Hershel looked at the picture, and pulled her in for a hug. He held her tightly, and rubbed her back. "Looks like a new little one in the house." He smiled softly, kissing her cheek and holding her trying to calm her down.

"I'm scared to death this time around." She finally admitted, she was worried a repeat would happen from last time - not the abuse, but the loss of the baby.

"It's okay to be scared, it's a different situation." He said cupping her face. "This baby will be a blessing. I know it."

She watched him and smiled slightly, she calmed down, and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." she kissed him softly.


	10. Chapter 10- Spring 2001

Meredith's morning sickness was rough, but it got better once she got into the end of her fourth month. She was showing a lot but hid it well with her loose shirts and rigging her pants to be loose with a piece of elastic to make them expand with her stomach. Meredith and Hershel decided to tell the girls on friday night at dinner which was tomorrow..

Hershel took Meredith out for a walk outside while the girls played on the swing, after doing all their homework.

"How long have we known each other?" He asked walking with her. He knew he just wanted her answer.

"It's been a year." Meredith smiled looking at him. "Long time."

"I agree." He chuckled and smiled back, he put her an arm around her shoulder. "Are you happy here?"

"Of course I am. I couldn't imagine being or going anywhere else." She smiled wrapping an arm around him. "Are you happy with me?"

"I am." He smiled and stopped walking, holding her close. "My relationship with Maggie's mother went long - I courted Josephine, for 5 years, and we were married for 3 years. She died when Maggie was about 1 and a half." He looked over at the girls. "With Annette, It went went quickly. Married when Maggie was about 4, and had Beth soon after. Annette had a little boy she adopted." He smiled slightly, and looked back at her. He rubbed her arms, "I know this has been a short and really quick relationship…" He got down on one knee, "Meredith Emmalie Kelley...Will you marry me?" He smiled opening a small black ring box - inside, was a silver ring band, and diamond.

Meredith smiled listening to him, then watched him go down on one kneel in the slowly melting snow. She listened to him and smiled more. "Yes." She nodded. "Yes, Hershel. I'll marry you."

Hershel slid the ring on her finger and smiled standing up and kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more.

"It's beautiful." She smiled looking at it, and kissed him more. He chuckled and kissed her again.

Maggie and Beth came over and smiled big seeing them. "She say yes daddy?" Beth asked watching.

Maggie smiled slightly, watching them.

"I said yes." Meredith smiled answering for Hershel. The girls smiled and hugged Meredith and Hershel.

Beth stopped looking at Meredith, patting her stomach. "Why your belly fat?"

Meredith looked down at Beth, and smiled slightly. "I uhm…" She looked up at Hershel. "Lets go talk inside. Perhaps some - hot chocolate?" She smiled slightly. He nodded and smiled giving them a nod to go inside.

The girls ran ahead inside, taking off their boots and coats hanging them up.

"Well. No hiding it." She smiled slightly. "Tell them now instead of friday?"

"As long as you are comfortable with it." He smiled rubbing her back. She nodded. "I am."

She walked inside taking off her coat and boots, changing into her slippers and walked with him into the kitchen, Hershel made the hot chocolate and poured out a cup for them all and stood with Meredith. "Thank you." She smiled and took a drink of hers. The girls thanked him also.

"You're welcome." He smiled and rubbed Meredith's back.

"Yous going to tell me, about your tummy?" Beth asked taking a drink of hers.

"Couldn't squeeze past that one if we wanted too." Meredith smiled softly, and laughed. "Yes honey." She felt Hershel's hand wrap around her waist. "I'm having a baby."

Beth giggled and smiled. "Really?!"

Maggie stopped and looked at them, "With daddy? But you're not married.." She was confused.

Meredith moved and sat down next to them. "Remember that night daddy and I didn't come home and we were hurt?" She said looking at Hershel. "The man that hurt me...gave me this baby." She sighed softly, she wasn't sure how to explain this.

Hershel nodded, and moved closer to them. "But daddy, loves this baby - and Ms Kelley." He smiled. "That's why we are together, and also going to get married." Meredith smiled and wrapped her arms around the girls.

Beth smiled big and hugged them both. Maggie nodded, listening. "A new baby would be cool." She said still not sure about it. Beth was ecstatic.


	11. Chapter 11 - Summer 2001

Meredith and Hershel had a small wedding at home, they invited the pastor, and Patty along with Otis and the neighbors that Hershel was friends with. They opened their arms and really drew Meredith in and liked her. They got married a month after being engaged, Meredith or Hershel didn't care if people talked about her being pregnant. They were just happy.

"I, Meredith promise to love you, help you, and be everything you and the girls need. I love you all so much." She smiled holding his hand. "Thank you for everything you have done for me, and being my saving grace." She smiled more, " I can't wait to see what more is going to happen with us." She slid the ring on his hand.

Hershel smiled listening to her, and held her hands. "I, Hershel - vow to take great care of you, to love you, and to be here for you. I'm very thankful that you came into my life, and that you chose to love my girls with all your heart. I'm also thankful that you helped me heal, and become something better than I could ever be." He smiled, and slid the ring on her finger.

Meredith smiled back at him. She motioned the girls to come up, and kneeled down to them. She took out two heart-shaped lockets. "I promise to do my best to help you grow and to the best you can be and to love you so much." She put the necklaces on them. "I'm thankful that you girls came into my life, along with your daddy." She kissed them both on the cheek and hugged them, then stood up and held their hands.

The pastor smiled, and looked at them. "I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Hershel Greene. You may now kiss your bride."

Meredith looked and leaned in and they kissed, she pulled him closer, and kissed him again. Hershel smiled and kissed her back, and cupped the side of her face. He chuckled hearing Beth and Maggie laugh watching them. Meredith laughed and smiled breaking it, and looking down at them.

"Cake now daddy and Ms Kelley?" Beth said unsure what to call her.

Meredith and Hershel smiled, and laughed. "Yes." They walked into the dining room and had cake, along with food set out. They prayed over the meal and ate. Then had cake later.

Hershel and Meredith danced in the living room with the girls and spent time with Otis and Patty until they decided to call it a night.

Hershel smiled at the girls. "Time for bed." He said walking them upstairs. "Go get ready and we will tuck you in." He promised. They nodded and ran upstairs, and got ready. Hershel and Meredith tucked them in and kissed them goodnight, then walked down the hallway to their room. She still found it odd that it was their room now. She was even trying to get used to calling him by a name other than Mr Greene. She just wasn't comfortable yet calling him by another name.

They stopped outside the bedroom door. Hershel put a hand on her back. "Ready?" he smiled and picked her up, and carried her through the bedroom door.

Meredith smiled and laughed, as he did that. "Mr Greene. I don't want you throwing out your back." She smiled as he carried her into the room. "I'm too huge to be getting picked up."

"Nonsense." He smiled softly, holding her close, and kissing her. "You're not big at all." He held her close and kissed her again. Meredith smiled and kissed him more. "I love you Mrs Greene."

"I…. love you too Mr Greene." She blushed and smiled kissing him again, as he placed her down, gently on her feet. Meredith sat on the edge of the bed and smiled kissing him more. Hershel groaned softly, and kissed her more, and held her close, rubbing her thigh.

Meredith groaned softly, relaxing. She stopped hesitating, feeling his hand on her thigh. Hershel stopped feeling her tense up slightly. "Doing okay?" he asked sitting next to her."

Meredith bit her lip watching his hand slightly and blinked. She looked up at him and smiled. "I'm okay." She said reaching behind her and undoing her dress. She was trying to get over what happened, and wanted to move forward with him. Hershel watched her and got up undoing his shirt and tie. He took them off, he noticed Meredith watching him closely.

She smiled, and couldn't help but blush watching him. She stood up as he closed the blinds and locked the door. He came over to her and kissed her softly, and turned her around and slowly slid his hands under her shoulder straps of her dress and moved them as he kissed her neck and down her shoulders. Meredith could feel her heartbeat going faster feeling him kiss down her neck, and shoulders, as he moved her dress down slowly.

Hershel watched her being careful, and kept going. He moved her dress top down a but, and exposed her back more, as he slid it off more. Meredith groaned softly as she moved her arms from the sleeves. She let it go down more. She slid it down more and completely off. Hershel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck and held her close for a minute. She smiled and tilted her head and placed her hands over his. She relaxed more and smiled. He could feel her calm down, and moved with her a bit. "You are so beautiful, Turtledove.." He smiled kissing her neck again.

She moved a bit and turned around to face him. She smiled and kissed him on the lips, and then his neck, and sat down on the bed. "Am I, Bear?" She looked up at him and kissed him more.

"Of course." He smiled and kissed her more. She moved her hands to his pants and undid his belt and pants. She watched him take them off and sit on the bed with her. She looked him over, and smiled. "You are handsome." She leaned in and kissed him more. She found it funny to say that but did anyway.

Hershel moved a bit and pulled her closer kissing her more, he moved his hand to her bra and undid it….

Meredith smiled panting hard and laying next to Hershel. "That was insanely - fun." She laughed. Hershel chuckled and kissed her more on the lips. "Yes it was." He rubbed her arm and held her closer to him. He trailed his hand down to her growing abdomen and smiled. "Glad you married me?"

"I am. Are you?" She smiled laughing softly, and cuddled close to him. "I love you." she smiled more.

"I am and I love you." He smiled holding her closer, rubbing her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12 - Summer 2001

**_Two Months Later:_**

Meredith was at home, doing Beth's preschool lesson. She let her color as an art assignment and got up to answer the phone, it was from Maggie's school. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." She looked at Beth, and hung up the phone. "Come on Beth, let's go for a ride." She smiled putting Beth's shoes on her and sliding her own on. She put Beth in the car and drove to the elementary school and walked inside with Beth. She was 6 months along, and ignored everyone's whispers about her. She smiled walking into the office.

"Mrs Greene." The principle said standing in the doorway, he had Maggie and a boy in the office, along with the boy's mother.

"Yes." She said looking at Beth, and the secretary. "Can she stay here ?"

The secretary nodded and smiled. "Of course." She said getting out a coloring book for Beth and some crayons.

Meredith walked back to the office. She saw the boy had a black eye and bleeding lip, and Maggie had been crying. "Whats going on?" She asked sitting down. The principal sat in the chair and Maggie's teacher sat beside him.

"Maggie punched Jamie." Mr Randall said sitting down at the desk. "We have a no fighting policy here." He looked at Maggie.

"Why did you punch him Maggie?" Meredith asked looking at her and handing her a tissue.

Maggie sniffed and took the tissue wiping her face. "He put his hands up my shirt and wouldn't stop when I told him to stop, he kept doing it. I hit him."

Meredith raised a brow. "Has this happened before, Maggie?"

Maggie looked down and nodded, " I told Mr Thomas and he didn't say anything about it."

Meredith frowned and looked at Mr Randell. "Did you know about the other incidents?" She said turning her attention to the principle and Mr Thomas, and putting a hand on Maggie's shoulder.

"He's just being a boy. He - "

Meredith raised a hand, "May I reach in and touch your stomach? Or anywhere else - Sir?"

He widened his eyes ."No. That would be inappropriate."

Meredith narrowed her eyes. "So what makes it okay for a boy to do that to a girl?" She glanced over at the boy. "You are 8 years old and know plenty not to touch someone at all!" She snapped at the boy. "IF you ever touch my daughter or any other girl or boy and do anything inappropriate with them. We will have a talk - with a police officer and I will make sure their will be more harsh consequences. Understood young man."

The boy nodded and looked down, the mother didn't say anything, she just looked down.

Meredith glanced at the mother. "Best to talk to over with him now - Go get at it.. I expect an apology from your son - to my daughter, about all of this." Meredith turned back to Mr Randell and Mr Thomas "I also expect that if my daughter or anyone else comes up to you with an issue, that you take it seriously, and not to sweep it under the rug. If this happens again and I'm not notified or she isn't taken seriously - You will be dealing with me personally, and I'm not someone who takes things like this lightly..Got it. " She inhaled trying to calm down she was mad. "Goodbye." She said standing up. "Come on Maggie." She said walking out the door. Maggie didn't say anything she grabbed her backpack and walked with her to the front office. Meredith stopped and signed her out and got Beth. "Come on, let's go." She held onto the girls hands as they walked out of the school and got loaded up in the car.

Meredith laid her head against the headrest for a minute, she groaned and sighed. "Maggie. I'm sorry that happened to you. I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself." She smiled at her. "Why didn't you tell your daddy and I about the other time honey?"

"I was scared too." She said softly, looking down, she was playing with her button on her shirt.

"Oh honey." she said reaching back and taking her hand. "Don't ever be scared to tell us something that is going on with you." she smiled softly. "We love you, and are here for you - and to protect you. I'm sorry you have been going through this." She smiled slightly. "I'm proud of you for sticking up for youself. Got a good hook huh?

Maggie nodded and held her hand, she didn't say anything, she had a slight smile on her face at the hook comment. "You were scary in there.."

Meredith smiled and held her hand for a minute, and then drove. "Mama's can be scary to protect their babies sometimes."

Maggie smiled and Beth giggled.

Hershel got home later and walked into the house. "Turtledove." He said looking into the kitchen seeing Meredith and the girls working on school work while eating an ice cream cones.

"Yes?" Meredith said looking up.

"Can we walk outside?" he smiled slightly,

"Oh sure." Meredith smiled back and walked outside with him letting the girls continue inside with their work.

"I got a call from Mr Randell today.." Hershel sighed. "He said you pulled Maggie out of school and threatened him." he stopped and looked at her.

"Bear." She looked up at him. "Maggie got into a fight today." She sighed.

"What? Why wasn't I called?" He frowned. "So you gave her ice cream as a reward for her fighting."

She frowned back. "I don't know why you were not called - Maybe they did and you were busy, but they got ahold of me." She sighed. "Yes, I gave them ice cream - Maggie defended herself."

Hershel shook his head, and sighed. "I didn't get any messages or anything." He glanced down at the floor. "Ice cream isn't a reward for fighting. My girls know better"

"Bear…."

"No. I'm not to thrilled with this. Turtledove." He sighed. "I'm disappointed - maybe you can't handle it."

"Handle it?" She frowned. "That's not fair. I'm doing a pretty darn good job at handling things with our girls. You don't know what happened to cause her to punch him. You decided to jump down my throat, instead of asking about what happened. I'm not sure what happened at work today so I'll let that slide.." She sighed. "She was getting harrassed, Bear." She said sternly.

Hershel looked up at her and frowned. "What?" he said stopping himself. "By whom?"

"Jamie." Meredith shook her head. "He put his hands up her shirt and wouldn't stop, she told him no - this is the second time it's happened she said, and she punched him because he wouldn't respect her."

"Oh…" Hershel said calming down, he looked over at her. "Dove.." He said grabbing her hand. "I didn't mean when I said you can't handle it." He said gently, pulling her close. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I'm Sorry. I'm really sorry, I didn't listen to you."

Meredith sighed and pressed her forehead back against his. "I'm sorry I didn't call you right after it happened and tell you." She inhaled and exhaled calming down herself. "I was so gosh-darn mad.."

Pressing their foreheads together was their way of apologizing to each other - even if they didn't have the words to say it yet. They remained quiet for a long moment, soaking in that moment.

"Forgive me?" He asked softly. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have gone off on you like that. I know you can handle it. You're doing a great job so far...I'm still not sure what the heck I'm doing as a parent.."

Meredith nodded and didn't say anything keeping herself close to him. "It's okay.. I forgive you. I'm sorry for cursing."

Hershel kept his forehead against hers, and stroked her face. "I love you, turtledove."

"I love you too, Bear." She smiled at her nickname for him. He was like a protective bear to her and the girls. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently. Hershel wrapped his arms back around her and kissed her back.

"Let's go inside." Meredith smiled softly, leading him inside the house. She sat at the kitchen table with them and continued taking a bite of her ice cream sharing with him. She smiled pressing a hand on her stomach. "Sorry. Really active today."

Hershel pressed a hand against her stomach and smiled. "That's great." He smiled feeling it, and took a bite. The girls pressed their hands against Meredith's stomach and smiled feeling it.

Hershel then took Maggie into the living room and talked to her about what happened at school.


	13. Chapter 13 - Early Summer Vacation

The school year ended a few weeks later. It was funny how all of them had birthdays 3 weeks apart. Hershel and the girls had gotten Meredith a puppy for her birthday - her name was Harley and she was a red nose pitbull and she was a white dog with blue eyes - she was 8 weeks old. For heck of it - and also to make sense so the pup wasn't alone growing up he got two more dogs - they also got pitbulls - blue nosed ones but all good puppys. Maggie's was black and white named Tanner and Beth's was tan colored named Spot. They were ecstatic and Hershel found it humorous that all the girls loved their puppys. Hershel's birthday was just celebrated in December.

Meredith was outside helping in the garden getting things ready to transfer the plants from the mini- greenhouse they had in the basement to the main garden outside. She stopped what she was doing and sat on the bench. The girls were playing in the kiddie pool, she smiled watching them. She had only a months left to go, and had a doctors appointment in a few days. She got up and walked inside, Patty was outside with them. She needed to get something upstairs. Hershel was in the barn with Otis checking on the new calfs they had. Meredith walked into the kitchen got a drink and got the lemonade out on the table plus glasses for everyone else. She went upstairs and got the girls their towels and carried them downstairs and went outside on the back porch were the girls and everyone was. She put the towels down on the the table near the garden and helped the girls out of the pool with Patty.

Hershel came over and kissed her, and smiled at the girls. "Hungry girls?" he said ruffling their hair and followed Otis and Patty inside with the girls, holding Meredith's hand. They walked inside.

Meredith had made them sandwiches and lemonade along with a veggie tray.

"Sit. Sit Meredith." Patty said grabbing the plates and stuff. "Sit." she smiled.

"Alright, alright" Meredith smiled, sitting down. The girls sat next to her on the right and Hershel sat on her left. Otis helped Patty and then took seats also. Hershel prayed and they all started eating after.

Meredith got up and went upstairs to use the bathroom and walked back down the stairs, slowly. Her head was pounding but she took some tylenol earlier that day and it wasn't helping. She had been seeing blurry spots off and on during the day. She stopped leaning against the railing and closed her eyes for a minute. She could hear Otis calling her name, she opened her eyes and continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She smiled and sat down and took a drink.

"Doing okay?" Hershel asked rubbing her back.

Meredith nodded and smiled. "I'm okay. Just a headache." She didn't want to worry him. She figured it was nothing.

"Alright hon." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Meredith smiled and relaxed.

A while later, they got up and walked back outside to finish what they were doing. Meredith stepped down after Hershel, and walked over to the garden and worked outside until it started getting dark out.

Meredith and Hershel along with the girls went inside and got ready for bed. Meredith walked into the bedroom in her nightshirt and laid in bed. She curled up with Hershel and fell right asleep, hard. She was exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14 - Pt 1 Tornado Fall 2001

**Two Weeks and 5 Days Later** :

Meredith had been having contractions on and off for the past few days. If no baby arrived by next monday, she was going in to be induced. She was sitting up in bed, focusing on a really hard contraction and sighed when it stopped. "This is getting old." She muttered.

Hershel chuckled, "It'll happen when it happens." He kissed her softly and rubbed her stomach. "Being a stubborn Greene. He'll be a prefect fit for this family."

Meredith smiled. "Convinced it's a boy?" She kissed him back and sighed. "He will be." She was only having contractions 15 minutes apart.

"Get some rest, if things change I'll call Ms Anna and she'll be here in no time." Hershel smiled helping her lay back.

"Should just fire her and have you be the midwife." Meredith teased kissing him again laying back. "Save us time."

Hershel chuckled and shook his head. "I think Ms Anna would be disappointed." He said grabbing a blanket and covering her. "I'll check on you in a bit."

"True, she might be." She smiled and tried taking a nap.

Hershel went downstairs and made the girls something to eat and sat in the living room with them watching a movie.

"Mama okay?" Beth asked looking up at him.

"She's okay. Taking a nap."

"Oh…." Beth frowned. "Baby make her tired?"

"Yes honey, baby's do that when they want to be born." He smiled rubbing her back.

"How long did it take for us to come?" Maggie asked, she was really involved with the questions lately about their birth and really wanting to know how they were made - along with Beth. They had been watching the movie for almost an hour and half and it was over.

"You...took 46 hours to make your grand entrance." Hershel smiled slightly, he had been honest with his answers along with Meredith, telling her what happens when a baby is made to how it grows inside, for her age level. "And you, little Beth - took 30 and your Momma ended up having surgery to have you. I was surprised." He smiled slightly. "You both were just a beautiful mess when you were born - " He paused and got up and walked to the window leaving the girls on the couch. He opened the window and heard the tornado siren going off. He saw the sky changing colors and shut the window. "Girls go to the basement, take the puppies." He ordered, and ran upstairs. "Dove, we gotta go to the basement. Tornado." He said shaking her shoulders. He looked at the wet spot on the bed, realizing her water broke.


	15. Chapter 15 - Pt 2 Tornado Fall 2001

"Mmm Alright." Meredith said getting up, she hadn't realized her water broke in bed while she was asleep, and following him downstairs. Hershel opened the closet and grabbed the two emergency bags he kept in the closet. He helped Meredith downstairs and closed the cellar door and put the bags on the floor.

Meredith sat on the beanie bag chair on the floor and the girls clinged to her, she breathed and rubbed their backs. "Its okay." she smiled slightly. Hershel had a few air mattresses and got them blown up with the manual air pump one for the girls and the other for Meredith and himself. The girls climbed in the one and cuddled with their stuffed animals and blankets. The crate with the puppies are next to the girls sleeping with a blanket over them.

Hershel went over to Meredith and rubbed her back. She had her eyes closed and was breathing more harder. "3 minutes apart." She breathed relaxing after that one was done.

"Want to try laying down on the mattress?" He asked looking over at the girls. He had the radio on and the siren was still going.

Meredith nodded. "Can try it." She said moving a bit, and getting help up to go over to the, he had laid down an old blanket and threw some inflatable pillows on it. She got on it and laid down. Beth watched her and slowly got up and went over to Meredith along with Maggie.

"Mama okay?" she asked worried.

Meredith smiled slightly, "I'm okay." She closed her eyes and worked through another contraction. Hershel sat on the ground beside her and rubbed her lower back.

"Baby being naughty?" Beth asked watching. She climbed on the mattress with Meredith and cuddled with her.

"Not at all." Meredith laughed slightly, she could hear Hershel chuckling behind her. "Just getting ready to be born is all."

Beth watched and nodded. She leaned down and talked to Meredith's stomach. "Be nice to my mama." She said rubbing it. She jumped slightly looking up feeling her stomach get tight. "What's that?"

"Just….a contraction sweetie." Meredith smiled slightly and breathed through it, she was trying to not scare the girls.

Hershel rubbed her back and pressed a little on the bottom. "Doing good dove." He said holding her free hand. He was keeping track of her contractions still. "2 minutes apart." He said softly.

Beth looked worried and glanced up at her daddy. "Fix her daddy."

He smiled slightly, "She's gotta work through it baby." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and Meredith, and Maggie. "It'll be okay. Be patient."

Maggie bit her lip and looked at her dad. "Can I help?"

"Come here." He motioned her to come over. Maggie moved over to him and sat beside him. "Press here." He said softly, and showed her. "It helps a lot."

Meredith let out a groan. "It's okay, keep going." she could feel Maggie stop, Hershel helped her.

Beth sat up and watched. She still looked worried and unsure. "Now what daddy?"

"Just be patient." He smiled. "Beth can you go find the baby something nice in the storage bins?" He had a bunch of baby stuff downstairs still.

Beth smiled big. "Okay!" She gave Meredith a hug and got up and started looking.

The wind was getting louder and the power went out. Hershel got the lanterns and turned them up he had 5 total and placed them around to give some good light making sure 4 of them were spread all around and one next to Meredith.

"Oh. Okay, that feels different." Meredith said shifting around on the mattress. "Pressure. Oh." She breathed and was careful when we moved to not hit Maggie.

Hershel listened to what was going on outside and nodded hearing Meredith. "Alright. Let's get you moved onto your back."

Meredith moved to her back and groaned softly, as he helped her Maggie was trying to help too. She glanced over and saw Beth playing around with the boxes as she was looking. "At least…she..." She breathed she was having hard time talking during them. "Keeping busy."

Hershel smiled slightly. "Good for her right now." he grabbed some gloves from the first aid kit and put them on after sanatizing his hands.

"Ever...delivered a human?" She groaned, why she was asking now was for more reassurance for herself.

"No different than delivering a calf..Just a little smaller, and more fragile." He smiled slightly.

"True….i'm not a heifer." Meredith smiled back, trying to calm down. She held her breath and pushed.

Hershel moved her legs apart and watched. Maggie wasn't sure what to do, she sat there holding Meredith's hand. She looked over at her daddy.

"Doing good." He smiled at her, and then at Meredith. "Keep going, Turtledove."

Meredith nodded and kept going, groaning softly trying to keep quiet. The ground was shaking slightly and Beth came running over and to her side and clinged to her blanket.

"It's alright girls. Just a storm outside." Hershel looked at Beth, and saw the blanket. "Keep that blanket close honey."

"For the baby." Beth said softly curling up in it and watching. She frowned seeing Meredith's face scrunch up and turn slight red, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "It okay mama." She said wiping her face.

Maggie watched and moved closer to her dad and looked slightly. She held Meredith's hand still.

"Oh." Meredith groaned softly nodding listening to Beth. "I'm okay." She smiled slightly forcing it. She felt a lot more pressure as the baby was making it's way down. "Anything?"

"Getting ready to crown." Hershel smiled. "Doing good." He had Maggie hold the light. "It's alright honey, get behind me and hold it." He knew she was curious.

Meredith panted taking a break. She smiled slightly at Maggie. "It's okay. Go ahead and help your daddy." She and him had talked about the girls possibly being in the room during the delivery if they could handle it. That and the girls helped out on the farm watching the horses and cows were doing good so far, under the odd circumstances.

Maggie nodded and slowly moved and did what her dad asked. She kept quiet. Beth had curled up in the blanket and watched a little while playing with her stuffed animal.

"That's good. Right there." Hershel smiled at Maggie.

Meredith started pushing again, and kept going. She groaned feeling the baby crown and saw Hershel smile, and Maggie's eye's get big and looked away for a minute, then looked back and kept watching, she smiled a tiny bit.

"Keep going." Hershel smiled looking up at Meredith.

Meredith breathed and kept going pushing harder.

Hershel moved his hands and helped guide the baby out not pulling at all. "Almost. Push Dove."

Meredith groaned slightly louder and pushed harder than before and laid back panting as the baby fully slid out.

Beth sat up hearing her mama groan and looked at her, then at daddy.

Maggie smiled and cried slightly.

Meredith smiled and laughed a bit while crying as the screaming baby was placed on her chest.

"It's a Boy.." Hershel smiled putting a towel over the baby rubbing it's back.

Beth smiled and looked at the baby. "Ew - He's covered in jello - Daddy." She then started crying because the ground started shaking more.

Hershel chuckled and shook his head he took one glove off and felt Maggie give him a hug. He wrapped his gloveless hand around her and kissed her head.

Meredith smiled and laughed more, hearing Beth. "Oh sweetie." She looked at Beth rubbing her back. "It's okay." she panted laying her head back holding her close.

Maggie hugged her dad feeling the ground shake, and because of the baby being born. She felt him kiss her head and started crying more.

"It's okay honey. The storm will be over soon." He promised rubbing her back and hugging her.

"I'm happy because of baby - not sad because of the storm." She sniffled, hugging him more.

"It was slightly scary, wasn't it?" Hershel smiled slightly, trying to calm her down.

Maggie nodded her head.

"I was slightly scared." Hershel said whispering.

Maggie looked up at him. "You were?"

"Of course. I've never done that before, doing something different and new can be scary." He smiled slightly

Maggie sniffed. "Can you do that again?" She smiled. "I like helping."

"If Mama and I have anymore. We will see." He smiled slightly and looked at Meredith, "You did fantastic." He leaned over and kissed her.

Meredith smiled she had undressed from the waist up pushing her gown down and cuddled the baby close with the blanket. "So did you, and so did you girls. I'm so proud of you all." She smiled kissing him back more. She kissed Beth and Maggie too. "I love you all."

"Love you mama." Beth sniffed looking at the baby. "Did you eat jello?" She was still stuck on the jello.

"No darling, that's not jello." Meredith smiled slightly. "It's blood." She said rubbing it off his face and back with Hershel.

"Yuck." Beth frowned. They laughed and sighed softly.

"I love you too - Mer - Mama." Maggie said softly, coming around to calling Meredith her mom. She leaned over and hugged Meredith.

Meredith hugged them both and smiled softly kissing their cheeks. "Daddy has to help mommy clean up.."

"What his name?" Maggie asked looking down at the dark haired baby boy with fair skin.

"Daddy and I were thinking…about calling the baby…" She smiled at Hershel he picked out the first name and she did the middle name. "Joel Matthew." She smiled.

Hershel smiled, he nodded. "Girls time for rest. We might be down here for a while still. Mama needs to rest too.." He motioned his head over to the other mattress. "Goodnight girls." He said kissing their cheeks and hugging them, Meredith did the same and smiled laying back watching them curl up under their blankets listening to the storm outside.

Hershel looked at Meredith, and smiled. He put on a new pair of gloves, tied off the cord and cut it. He also helped her deliver the afterbirth later and got her cleaned up and covered up with a blanket. He cleaned himself up and the mess, and sat beside Meredith holding her close, admiring the baby. "Looks a lot like you."

Meredith smiled looking up at him. "Thank you." She laid her head against him. She kissed him softly, as the baby curled up against her chest, trying to nurse even though her milk hadn't come in at all yet.

"You're welcome." He smiled and kissed her, watching the baby. "Little thing, like Maggie and Beth were."

She smiled back and relaxed listening to him talk about Maggie and Beth being newborns.

The siren finally went off after a few hours. Hershel went up and looked around. Their place wasn't touched - but the neighbors home down the road was destroyed. He looked over to see if Otis and Patty's place was damaged - it wasn't. He looked down at the girls. He helped them upstairs after talking with Otis who came over to check on them, and Patty stayed with Meredith and the girls. Hershel came back a while later and took care of Meredith and the kids. He told Meredith about the damage the McCarthy place.

"Thank you Jesus for keeping us safe." Meredith smiled leaning against Hershel.


	16. Chapter 16 - Winter 2002

**One Year Later: 2002 - Winter**

The past year flew by - Maggie, and Beth really loved having a little brother - Hershel fell more in love with Meredith everyday, along with little Joel. The girls really grew close with Meredith and Joel.

"Dah-dah." Joel cried and stumbled as he walked over to Hershel whom was sitting on the couch with Meredith. He was upset with Meredith because she told him no - and not to bite.

"I'm not giving you sympathy Joel." Hershel sighed picking him up and rubbed his back. "No bite. Not nice."

Joel looked at him and then at Meredith, he smacked Hershel.

"That is not nice." He said putting him down, and sighing having him sit on the floor. Joel cried and threw himself back on the rug.

Meredith smiled slightly. "Have to love this new age." She had finished nursing him and he was still adjusting to it. Joel was 15 months now. Meredith let him throw his fit got up and went to use the bathroom. She had had a miscarriage earlier that year when she was 8 weeks along. She bit her lip taking another test. She kept the door locked - which was impossible usually with two girls and a husband in the house. She smiled slightly seeing the positive test. She wrapped it up and threw it away. She took the garbage out, she didn't want Hershel to find out yet. She wanted to surprise him on his birthday next week.

She walked back into the living room, and took a drink of her water and smiled watching the girls play with Joel on the floor.

The night of Hershel's birthday, she made steak, with baked potatoes, and green beans and rolls and gravy. They ate dinner and had a cake that Meredith baked and the girls decorated - Joel tried helping but ate more of the frosting than anything else.

A while later the girls were off to bed along with Joel jumping up and down in his crib until he fell asleep with his butt sticking up in the air.

"I will be back." Meredith smiled kissing him. She disappeared into the bedroom, and came out a bit later with a new black lace and mesh babydoll nightie and panties. She smiled slightly with a blush seeing him sit straight up in bed. She was carrying a small box wrapped. "Happy Birthday, Bear." She said smiling as he pulled her onto his lap, and she straddled him.

Hershel chuckled and kissed her hard pulling her close. "Well.. You look beautiful." He smiled running his finger under the lace bottom of her nightie.

"Thank you." She smiled watching him and kissed him again. "Would you like your present?"

He glanced at the package. "I though the gown was my present." He teased kissing her more.

"Bear." She giggled as he kissed her neck. "Seems like we're newlyweds."

"Well.. Making up for lost time, Dove" He teased kissing her more and groaned moving the straps down a bit kissing her collarbone and shoulder.

"Bear." She smiled kissing him more. "Open it please." She smiled handing him the gift. "Not your only present you get tonight." She had two things in the box.

Hershel smiled and sat back, opened the package and removed the tissue paper across the top. It was a really nice and new stethoscope with a personalized Id tag on it with a dog bone attached to it. The stethoscope was a dark blue color also - his favorite color. "Oh my. Thank you, Dove." He said smiling looking it over. "I love it." He kissed her.

"You're welcome, your other gift is underneath the other tissue." She smiled softly.

He looked at for a minute, then looked down at the box, and removed the remaining top layer of tissue, and saw a positive pregnancy test. He looked at it hard for a minute, and smiled big looking up at her. "Really?"

Meredith smiled and nodded. "Yes."

He put the box on the bedside table and kissed her hard and held her close. "How far along?"

"No idea." She smiled biting her lip. "Found out last week." She kissed him back hard.

"This is great." He smiled and held her close, kissing her more.

"I thought so too." she smiled more and kissed him back. She reached up and turned off the lights. "Let's get this real present going." She laughed.

Hershel chuckled softly kissing her more. "I'm ready to unwrap it."

Meredith went to the doctor with Hershel a few weeks later and got an ultrasound done and everything, She was due around the end of June. They told the kids later that night, and the girls were excited, Joel didn't really understand, but giggled playing with his toys.


	17. Chapter 17 Summer 2003

The school year went by quickly. They had a good long school year, the girls were kept busy helping on the farm while Hershel was going to take break from the vet for a month to spend time at home with the family. They also were going to surprise the girls by taking them to Tybee Island for a vacation and going to the beach and staying for about 3 days to see everything and just enjoy time together. They had a blast - took a lot of pictures and had a lot of fun.

They came back and returned to life on the farm. The girls moped around for a day or two, but soon were back to themselves. Hershel and Meredith took the girls to their open house - Maggie was going into 4rd grade and Beth was going to 1st. They wanted to try the girls out in school again this year and if they didn't like it or it wasn't going well - they would homeschool them.

"I'm ready for First Grade, Mama." Beth giggled and hugged Meredith.

"I'm glad you are. Are you ready for 4th grade Maggie?" She smiled and hugged Beth back.

"I guess so, Mama.." Maggie said playing with her deck of cards.

"It'll go good." Meredith smiled softly, rubbing their backs. It was the first week of September and school started next week. Meredith's due date was in 2 weeks also. Meredith was hugh, swollen and uncomfortable. She was helping out as much as she could on the farm and not stress herself out. They had everything ready for the baby - she was mainly using Beth's old things, her crib high chair, changing table.

"Go rest." Hershel said walking over to the garden and held a hand out to her. "You've picked enough today hon." He smiled and helped her up. Joel was playing next to her in the dirt. He scooped the boy up also. Joel was 21 months old already. He was such a good boy, and really loved his sisters and mama and daddy.

"Alright." Meredith sighed and got up, she leaned up and kissed him softly. She wiped off her hands and followed him as he lead her inside. He had her sit on the sofa after she took off her apron, she sat back and laid her head against the pillow and breathed.

"Doing okay?" He asked sitting down with her putting a cool rag on her neck.

She moved a little bit and nodded. "Just a few contractions.." She sighed and smiled slightly.

Hershel smiled and rubbed her stomach. "Got 2 weeks left - not that, that means anything." he chuckled slightly. "Could go late like you did with Joel."

"I hope not, that was a pain." Meredith laughed softly. "Ready to meet this baby." She propped her feet up on the coffee table and closed her eyes.

"Rest up." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'll work on lunch."

She nodded. "Alright." She turned her head and kissed him back but on the cheek, and cuddled with Joel on the couch while Maggie and Beth came inside after giving their dogs baths outside. "Did you girls have fun?" She smiled and laughed seeing them, they looked like they had a bath too. " I guess I don't need to have you girls take showers tonight." She sat up a bit.

"We did mama." Beth smiled taking off her boots and let the dogs off their leshes. They came running into the living room and jumped on the couch with Meredith.

"Harley, Tanner and Spot." Meredith smiled kissing them all and rubbing their heads and behind their ears, "Nice and clean, Thank you for giving the girls a bath." She said laughing getting licked by all of them. The farm had grown also - they had 4 new calves and 2 more coming in a month, along with 6 new baby lambs, along with more chicks and Beth's dog spot was due to have puppies in 2 weeks. They also had a few pigs on the farm now. Hershel also bought more land to extend his corn fields. He hired on some new farm-hands to help out.

Tanner ran back outside and Spot laid on the couch next to Meredith's feet and fell asleep. Harley took off back outside also. Meredith smiled petting Spot. "I don't blame you girl. I'm exhausted too." She rubbed the dogs back more.

Hershel came in carrying a sandwich and veggies for Meredith. "Well aren't you two comfortable." He smiled.

"Might as well be." Meredith smiled back, taking the plate. "Thank you." She kissed him and looked down at Spot. "Here girl." She gave her a piece of ham off her sandwich.

Hershel sat on the coffee table and rubbed Meredith's feet as she ate and broke off some for Spot. She relaxed as he continued rubbing her feet.

"Magic hands - Bear." She groaned softly giving her leftover crusts to Spot and laying her head back as he kept rubbing her feet.

"Do I?" He smiled rubbing more.

"Of course, how do you think we ended up in this position." She teased and groaned.

Hershel laughed and smiled. "Well, to be fair you have magic hands too, so you're the one that really started all this." He winked.

Meredith laughed and smiled, "I'll remember that the next time your birthday comes around."

"Oh stop." He leaned in and kissed her more.

She smiled and kissed him more, and groaned softly, holding onto the side of her stomach. Spot sat up and started growling. "Mmm" She groaned softly, and looked down. "That's for making me so relaxed." She groaned, her water broke on the sofa.

Hershel chuckled slightly. "Sorry, I guess we need to keep to ourselves." He smiled rubbing her stomach, and started timing her contraction when she eventually started having them a few hours later. They came quick and hard.

Ms Anna came to the house later on the night and checked on Meredith and Hershel. She was glad to be able to be their this time around.

About 10 hours later, Hershel was helping Meredith squat as she leaned against him, with Ms Anna helping, and the girls watching from the chair beside the bed.

She smiled and cried as the baby was handed to her. "It's Boy." Meredith cried holding the baby close leaning against Hershel.

Hershel smiled looking down at the baby, and kissing Meredith, holding her close. "Hello, little one." He kissed Meredith more. "Good job Dove."

"Hello, Daniel Clark." Meredith smiled, kissing Hershel again, and held the baby close. Hershel smiled hearing the name. "After my brother Daniel?"

Meredith nodded and smiled. "Seems to fit him."

Hershel smiled and hugged her, and kissed her more. He wiped his eyes slightly.

Meredith reached up and wiped them and kissed him more. Then she groaned softly and breathed. "Feel like i need to push."

"Go ahead, just the afterbirth."

Meredith shook her head and pushed, it didn't feel like the afterbirth.

Anna watched and Hershel saw her face go pale.. "What's wrong?" He asked watching her.

"Its….there is another baby." Anna said softly helping Meredith.

"What." Meredith said taking a breath and pushing more groaning.

"Baby didn't show up on ultrasound. Keep going." Anna smiled slightly.

Meredith groaned and pushed harder, eventually the other baby came out. She laid back panting against Hershel and looked down at the baby.

Anna got the baby crying and handed the baby to Meredith. "Another boy." She smiled.

Meredith smiled and held them both close and cried.

Hershel looked down at both of the boys. "Luke James?" He asked looking at Meredith and kissing her again.

Meredith nodded and smiled up at him. "Luke James.."

 **Anna had taken the boys and cleaned them up a while later, and weighed them and got their measurements. "Gosh you make good sized baby's, Meredith." She smiled handing them back to her. "Daniel is 9 pounds 14 oz and Luke is 9 pounds 10 oz, both are 21 inches long. "**

"I'm still surprised I didn't feel Luke... Daniel was kicking like crazy - well...I though he was. Who knows." Meredith smiled cuddling them close laying down in bed now with Hershel.

Maggie and Beth watched bug-eyed in the chairs. A bit later, they walked over to the bed and hugged their Meredith, and cuddled with her after everything was cleaned up and Meredith felt good. She held them close and held the babies close. Joel was asleep in his crib. She looked up at Hershel and smiled.

The girls held the babies for a little bit, before being taken back by Hershel. He laid the babies down in the crib. He knew he'd have to get a second one, and went to check on Joel and got the girls ready for bed.

Life with a 10 year old, 6 year old and 2 year old along with newborn twins was really interesting. Hershel and Meredith were getting the hang of it though. The rest of the year went by good and quick. The farm really grew, and they had expanded the vet also, adding on some more rooms and even adding another Vet to help balance out the work, so he could be home most night's to help with the farm along with the kids.

Meredith tried bouncing back quickly after having them - not really wanting to rest at all, she wanted to keep busy doing what she could outside, and helping with the kids along with nursing the babies. She fell asleep after nursing the babies and laying them down in their bassinet's with Maggie, Joel, and Beth watching a movie on the VCR - The fox and the hound. Hershel came inside and saw her finally sitting down and getting some rest, he tried to get her rest as much as she could and not worry about things on the farm. He came in and sat down with the kids keeping his boots on, they had more calves ready to be born anytime.


	18. Chapter 18 - Early Summer 2004

They had a bad tornado that fall - Hershel had to rebuild the barn and added on an extra 2 bedroom to the house. That following summer, was different though. Something seemed to change in the air besides the weather change. Meredith and Hershel were sitting outside, watching Maggie, Beth and Joel play in the kiddie pool, with Luke and Daniel playing with bubbles. They were in the chairs next to the pool watching. Maggie was 11, Beth was 7, Joel was 3 and the twins : Luke and Daniel had just turned 1.

"You and your darn magical sperm." Meredith laughed slightly as Hershel shook his head taking a break from working on the farm to watch the kids for a minute. He chuckled.

"I know. We got some real talent here." He smiled.

Meredith shifted slightly in the chair. She was used to being pregnant in the summer but this felt odd. "You got that right." she sighed softly, putting a cool rag on her neck and smiled. She was 4 months along.

Hershel rubbed her feet for her. "Sorry you're having a rough time this time around." He glanced as his watch and saw it was noon and he had just checked on the hog roasting. He knew it was really done.

"It's alright." Meredith smiled slightly. "I enjoy it."

Hershel looked at his watch. "Lunch!" He hollered. He rang the bell letting his farm-hands know it was time to eat, along with the kids. They had a pig roasting the had it going since yesterday night to make sure it'd be done today for lunch. They had all the normal meal fixings also, bread, veggies, everything. They just wanted to thank the farm hands for helping out so much extra time lately.

Maggie and Beth got out of the pool - Joel fell on his face and Maggie helped him up. He was coughing and went over to Meredith, she was rubbing his back. She wrapped him in a towel to get him dry along with the girls and Hershel scooped up the twins and took them to the outside table. "Lets eat." she smiled kissing Joel, and the girls. "Daddy roasted a hog."

They all sat down at the table, and bowed their heads as Hershel said the prayer. They smiled and said Amen, then Hershel and Otis cut up the hog and everyone got their plate. Joel sat in between Hershel and Meredith, he was only eating a little bit, and still coughing.

Joel leaned against Meredith. She wrapped arm around him. "What's wrong honey?"

"Tired, Mama." he muttered closing his eyes.

"You are? Well you did have fun in the pool.." She looked down at him. "Eat two bites and you can go lay on the sofa inside." She rubbed his back more.

Joel nodded tiredly, and ate two bites of his roll. He got up and walked inside and laid on the sofa curled with his blanket next ot him.

Meredith got up from the table, walked inside to check on him he was awake watching scooby doo, then went into the bathroom to use it. She came out 10 minutes later and went in to check on him again. She found him hunched over on the floor holding his chest and having a hard time breathing. She hurried over to him as he collapsed to the floor. She picked him up and carried him outside laying him on the porch table. "Hershel!" She screamed his name, she never used his name. She started doing CPR on him.

Hershel grabbed the house phone and called 911, and took over doing CPR on their son. "What happened, Meredith?" He asked as she took over talking on the phone.

"He was laying on the sofa, when i went inside. I came out of the bathroom and saw him clutching his chest and gasping for breath. Then he collapsed." She said putting the phone down and took over doing CPR also.

Hershel nodded and continued doing CPR with her until the ambulance arrived and loaded up Joel. Meredith got in with him and Hershel followed in the truck. Justin and his wife Adrienne took the girls inside and stayed with them. The ambulance took him to Atlanta.

The doctors and nurses took over and asked Meredith what happened and the paramedics filled them in also on his stats and stopped Meredith from going back, they had her go to the waiting room. She was on her knees praying and crying, as Hershel came in and wrapped his arm around her and joined her in prayer. He tried calming her down also, but couldn't help worrying also.

Meredith managed to get up from the floor and into a chair, and laid her head against Hershel's shoulder. Hershel kept an arm around her.

Hours passed.

A doctor finally came out and asked them to come back. "Mr and Mrs Greene. We spent an hour resuscitating him….I'm sorry to say this, but your son is on oxygen and medications.."

Meredith started panicking, "Will he be okay?." She was trying to not break down.

"Mrs Greene." The doctor said softly. "From the description of what happened, he went into cardiac arrest from dry drowning."

Hershel held Meredith as she broke down crying. "Dry drowning?" He asked holding her and rubbing her back.

"He must of inhaled water, and doing that - your lungs can't produce oxygen and you go into cardiac arrest."

"He wasn't playing in that much water." Meredith said in between sobs.

"If he inhaled it, it still happens. It usually doesn't happen, it's a rare thing to happen." The doctor shook his head. "It can happen taking a bath in the bathtub."

"Will he be okay?" Hershel asked watching him.

"Time will tell." The doctor said leading them back to the room were he was admitted.

They went back and stayed with their son. Hershel called back at the house and told them what happened and they would be staying. Meredith sat their holding Joel's hand and didn't really move unless she had to. Hershel did the same. It had been a day since it happened, when his monitors went off and nurses rushed in and had Hershel and Meredith wait outside the room.

The doctors available went in and helped also.

A while later the doctor came out and told them they were going to do some tests. Meredith and Hershel okayed it and they ran the tests. Meredith sat with Hershel in Joel's room waiting. Meredith rubbed her side trying to calm down. Hershel watched her and rubbed her side also. "Doing okay?"

"Just braxton-hicks." She sighed softly laying her head on his shoulder. "Been having them off and on since yesterday."

"You have?" He frowned slightly. "Dove."

"Bear." she sighed softly. "Sorry. Just started after doing cpr.."

"Probably over-exerted yourself." He sighed, rubbing more.

The nurses brought Joel back in and they were waiting for the doctor. The doctor came in a while later looking over the x-rays and stuff. He sat down in a chair and looked at them. "His swelling is getting better He's getting better. Probably going to have to stay for a few more days." He smiled showing them the x-rays from when he first came in, and from the new ones.

Meredith sighed in relief, hugging Hershel and smiled. "Thank you Jesus."

Hershel smiled hugging her back also, "Yes, thank you Jesus." He kissed her forehead.

The doctor smiled. "Yes, I've never seen a kid survive with that much fluid in his lungs. He's going to have to take it easy for a while once he does come home."

"Thank you doctor." Meredith smiled and got up and shook his hand. Hershel did the same, and they talked with the doctor more about his homecare and what to watch out for. Hershel called home and gave them updates..

They took Joel home a few days later and were greeted by all the farm-hands and their wives and kids. They were happy to see Joel home and doing better.


	19. Chapter 19 - Summer 2004

It had been 6 weeks since Joel came home. He was downstairs playing with Beth. the twins were napping, they needed it. They are teething. Meredith walked in from being outside to grab some tomatoes and other things from the garden to start canning to get their supply built for winter. She could hear Maggie groaning upstairs.

She put her basket on the kitchen table, and walked upstairs to check on Maggie. "Maggie?"

Maggie sniffled. "Go away!"

"What's wrong honey?" She asked going to turn the knob and it was locked.

"Mama, please go away." She cried.

"Maggie. Please, what's wrong honey? Can i come in to see if you're okay?"

Maggie kept quiet for a minute, "Okay.." She leaned over and unlocked the door.

Meredith opened the door, went inside and shut the door.

Maggie was covered with a towel. "Mama.. I.."

Meredith sat on the side of the tub. "What's wrong honey?" She looked seeing her jeans in the sink with water.

"I didn't know what to do." Maggie cried.

"Oh honey." Meredith rubbed her back and hugged her softly. "You're just...at that age." She smiled slightly, sighing. "What were you doing when it happened?"

"Playing with Beth and Joel.." Maggie wiped her eyes with some tissue that Meredith handed to her. "My stomach started hurting, so I got up and Beth asked me if i cut myself.."

"Oh." Meredith nodded listening. "I'll get you some clean clothes - Do you want your sweat-pants?"

Maggie nodded. "I'm all yucky though.."

"Well, you can take a shower, that'll help with your pain. I'll get your pj's and show you how to put on a pad and we'll talk more."

Maggie nodded wiping her eyes some more. "Thank you mama." she said softly and slowly got up.

Meredith started her water and took care of the dirty clothes and towel. She checed on the kids, and saw they were playing good. She got them going in the washer, and grabbed some clean comfy clothes for Maggie and some stuff from her stash. She gave up trying to keep some in each bathroom. When Beth was 4 she though they were long stickers and stuck them on the door. That was fun.

She knocked and came into the bathroom. Maggie was done. She handed Maggie her clothes and left the room to let her get dressed.

"You can come in, Mama." Maggie said opening the door.

Meredith went back in and sat down on the tub. "You remove it from the package, take off the back lining…" She started explaining stuff to her and walked her, to her room. "Get in bed, and rest. It'll be okay." she smiled.

Maggie nodded doing what she said and got into bed after. "Stomach still hurts though." she muttered softly.

"Well. do you want to try a heated pad? " She asked.

Maggie nodded and got one going for her and brought it in, she gave her some ibprophan also.

"It'll get better honey." Meredith said sitting down. "Just take it one day at a time."

Maggie nodded. "Thank you mama." she said hugging her.

"You're welcome honey." She smiled kissing her head. "As me or your dad if you have questions."

Maggie nodded and fell asleep. Meredith cleaned up the bathroom also. She grabbed the twins and took the kids outside to play, while Maggie slept.

"Where's Maggie?" Hershel asked getting out of the truck after getting home.

"She's resting upstairs."

"She not feeling good?" He asked sitting down kissing her.

"Yes and no." Meredith nodded, "Shes just… growing up." She smiled slightly.

"I…" Hershel nodded. "Enough said." He chuckled slightly. "She seem okay with it?"

"As much as she can be. Gave her a lesson, and we talked. She'll be okay."

"That's good." Hershel smiled. "Not sure how I would have handled that - being alone." He sighed.

"You would have been fine." Meredith smiled rolling her eyes.

"I hope so.. Still can't believe she's 11…" He sighed, rubbing his face. "Gosh I'm getting hold."

She laughed hearing him. "Me too."

Hershel chuckled and shook his head. "You're 25… I'll be 45 this december."

Meredith smiled and kissed him more. "Well. I love my big ol' bear." She laughed.

"I love my Turtledove." He smiled pulling her in his lap.

Meredith smiled and cuddled close, relaxing in his lap, watching the kids play with him.


	20. Chapter 20 - Later Summer 2004

Meredith was keeping busy, working on her canning, and getting things ready for winter to make sure they had enough stored up. She was back outside again, peeling peaches as Maggie and Beth along with the boys picked blueberries with Jonathan and Alice - one of the farmhands and his wife. Meredith finished peeling and pitting them, she carried them inside and got the ready to be canned following a recipe that belonged to Hershel's mother. She finished up canning and cleaned up the kitchen.

They had made friends with the local amish and mennonites for farm animals and food, along with anything else they needed. They bartered a lot with them. The girls loved when the kids came over, and vice versa. They really enjoyed the company from that part of the community.

Hershel was working at the Vet clinic, he wouldn't be home until later that night.

Meredith made her way upstairs to go use the other bathroom. She sighed walking down the stairs and went back outside. She was exhausted but wanted to keep busy. She walked out to the barn and checked on the other farmhands, and then made her way to the other parts of the farm and back to where the girls were picking blueberries with Jonathan and Alice. She smiled seeing the girls and boys having fun, she then saw Rebekah and David pull up in their carriage and got out.

"Hello Rebekah." Meredith smiled walking over to meet them, "Hello David."

"Missis Greene." David nodded and smiled, he walked over to Jonathan to speak with him.

"Hello Meredith." Rebekah smiled pulling her in for a hug. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good." She smiled. Rebekah touched her belly. "Getting there, 3 months left."

"Good." Rebekah smiled and walked around with her.

Meredith went to see what the kids were doing now. She rubbed her stomach and sat down on the bench. She was exhausted. David and Jonathan were talking, Rebekah was visiting with the kids. She laid her head back and rubbed her side. She wasn't feeling so great.

Alice came over and brought her a glass of lemonade and a cool rag. "You look exhausted." she said softly.

"Just over did it." she said softly taking the rag and wiping her face and neck. She took a drink and sat back. She was breathing softly, and having a lot of cramps. "I'm going to head inside for a while. Come on in." She said getting up and going inside. She sat on the couch inside and let Alice dish out snacks and drinks for the kids and let the farm hands go home for a long lunch.

Rebekah sat down next to her, and put her hand on Meredith's stomach. "Still going on?"

Meredith nodded laying her head back, Jon and David were outside still. "I'm 6 and half months." She sighed. Rebekah stay with her along with Alice to keep an eye on her until Hershel got home, and then they left.

Hershel sat down with her. "You're done over exerting yourself hon." He sighed.

Meredith nodded and rested. They eventually stopped and she ended up going to be early that night after getting the kids to bed with Hershel.

 **3 Months later:**

Meredith ended up delivering the baby at the hospital due to having bad preclampsia. She smiled laying back in bed recovering from having to have an episiotomy also. She was in pain and refused the pain med;s for right now. She looked up at Hershel as he held the baby. "What do you want to name him?" She smiled more looking at the baby with him.

Otis and Patty were bringing the kids in as they talked. "Mama!" they said scurrying and hugging Meredith and Hershel as they climbed on the sofa with Otis and Patty.

"Hi my sweeties." Meredith smiled kissing them and hugging them softly. She sat up more in bed and paused for a minute wincing to herself as she moved. "Meet your new brother."

"I thought it was a girl." Maggie sighed, she and Beth wanted a little sister but were happy to have another brother.

"Well we didn't know for sure.." Meredith said softly. "We never find out the gender - Next time." she said smiling while looking at them.

"Meet your little brother Noah." Hershel smiled showing them the baby and letting them look or touch the baby's face after washing their hands, he even let them hold the baby also. Hershel walked over carrying Noah and kissed Meredith and smiled. "You did amazing." He kissed her again and handed her the baby.

Meredith smiled and kissed him again. "So did you." She cradled the baby close and laid her head back


	21. Chapter 21 - Spring 2005

**Note: If anyone was wondering the Age of the Kids: Maggie - 12, Beth - 8, Joel - 4, Luke and Daniel - 2, Noah - 8 Months**

 **Maggie's First Date/Dance :** **2005**

Meredith took Maggie and Beth to Atlanta for a girls day. Hershel was at home spending time with the boys. Maggie got asked to go to a Spring dance. Maggie wasn't sure about going, but said yes anyway. She might of been a tomboy but she still liked boys, talked about them. Meredith bought the girls a journal to write in. She pulled into the mall parking lot and got out and took them inside. "Alright. We are here to get one nice dress each, and some jeans for everyone - including the boys at home and some shirts." She smiled looking at them. "Stay close."

Beth and Maggie nodded and held her hand as they went into the went to a dress shop that Meredith had been to before. "Go ahead and look." She smiled, the store was small and two assistants came over and asked Maggie and Beth each what they liked, and Meredith grabbed the blue dress she had been keeping an eye on for sometime.

Maggie came over a bit later with 10 dresses as well as Beth. "Well you both had fun." She smiled. "Go try them on. I'd like to see."

Maggie nodded and went into the dressing room, along with Beth, they shared one and helped each other. "Ready mama." Beth chirped and opened the door.

"Lets see." Meredith smiled sitting in a chair.

Beth came out in a really pretty light blue dress and twirled in it. Maggie hesitated coming out, then eventually did. She had on a pink dress, it was a light pink color. She looked in the mirror, unsure about it.

"Not a fan?" Meredith watched her. Beth loved hers. Maggie looked for a minute and shook her head. "Not really."

"Well you go more to try on." Meredith smiled.

Maggie nodded and tried on all the others, as well as Beth.

Beth picked a really pretty pink dress perfect for church. "I love my dress mama. Can i wear it home?"

Meredith laughed. "No honey." She shook her head." Go get it off and get your clothes back on.."

Beth frowned and walked back, and changed, she came back out and sat down giving Meredith the dress. The store clerk brought over another dress for Maggie. "Here honey." She said handing it to her.

"Thank you." Maggie said softly. She tried it on and sniffled slightly. She really liked it. She came out in a lavender colored shoulder cap sleeved, slightly tea-length but not puffy. It was a metallic fabric with a very slim jeweled belt around it. She smiled big looking in the mirror. "How do I look Mama?"

Meredith looked Maggie over and smiled. "You look beautiful honey."

Beth smiled watching her sister. "So pretty."

"Do you like that dress Maggie?" Meredith asked watching her.

Maggie smiled big and nodded, "Yes Mama."

"We can get it." Meredith smiled softly.

Maggie smiled softly, she went back and changed her into her clothes. Meredith took the dress and looked at the price tag, and saw that it was on clearance. She went to check out and got an additional 25 percent off. She carried the shopping bags and they already had shoes at home that would go with their dresses. They finished the rest of their shopping and got everything else they needed. They headed back home.

Beth showed off her new dress. Meredith and Maggie didn't want to just yet. Meredith and Maggie had a date night next weekend. Maggie had her dance that weekend.

That friday, Meredith was helping Maggie get ready for the dance. Maggie was having her do her hair, by doing some curls in it and keeping it down.

"I know we talked about waiting until you were older to have make up.." Meredith smiled softly. "But your daddy and I agreed on something." She pulled out a container of light colored blush, and lipstick, along with nail polish.

Maggie smiled softly, looking a them. "Thank you mama and daddy." she hugging her.

Meredith nodded and smiled. "You're welcome honey."

Hershel popped his head in as he carried Noah. "You're welcome." He said keeping his eyes shut, he knew she didn't want to see.

Meredith laughed and finished helping her. "The trick to wearing makeup is to make it look like you are not wearing it." She said showing her how to do it. "The older you get the more you'll learn." She smiled. She finished helping her and they went downstairs. The boys were playing in their bedroom minus Noah whom was sleeping. Beth was sitting on the couch watching.

Maggies date was a boy named Allan Taylor, he was the local doctors son.

Allan walked up to the house with his mother, Georgia. He knocked and Hershel answered. "Come on in." He smiled.

Allan nodded. "Hello sir." He said softly, he was in a dress shirt, slacks and shoes. He had a small bouquet of roses for Maggie.

Georgia and Meredith talked with Hershel also as Allan waited downstairs. Beth looked up. "Maggie's ready."

Maggie came down the stairs, and they watched. Hershel smiled seeing her, and wrappe an arm around Meredith.

Georgia smiled watching her "Beautiful.."

"Woah.." Allan smiled. He muttered something else but Hershel couldn't tell what it was.

Hershel looked down at him, then looked at Maggie.

Meredith smiled taking a picture of her as she stopped on the last step. Maggie smiled and let her. She then walked over to them.

"You look just like your mother." Hershel smiled, watching her. "So grown up."

Maggie smiled, "Thank you daddy." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She had on the locket that Meredith gave her and the bracelet that was her mothers.

"You look… really really pretty Maggie." Allan smiled as she walked to him. "This is for you." He said giving her the small bouquet of roses.

"Thank you." Maggie smiled smelling them. "They are so pretty." She got her picture taken with Allan and gave Meredith the roses to put in some water.

"We will be back around 9." Georgia smiled.

"Alright. Have fun." Hershel smiled. "Thank you Mrs Taylor."

"Of course Mr Greene." She nodded walking the two to the car and driving off to the school.

Hershel and Meredith at on the couch watching a movie with Beth. "Thank you for taking her dress shopping and helping her. It's good she's doing that stuff."

Meredith smiled, watching with him. "She really beamed and just looked so happy trying on that dress."

Hershel smiled softly. "I'm glad." He rubbed her back. He leaned in and kissed her.

Meredith smiled and kissed him back.

Around 9. The car pulled into the drive and Allan walked Maggie up to the porch. Meredith had gone into the kitchen to get something to eat and Hershel was awoken by Beth on the couch.

"Daddy, Maggie's back." She said jumping on him.

Hershel groaned softly. "Beth.." He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "She's not in here?"

"No…" Beth said getting up and walking to the window and peeking on her sister

Maggie and Allan were talking.

"They talking daddy." Beth said whispering.

"Are they?" He asked walking over to the window looking slightly.

Meredith came in and grabbed Hershel by the belt. "Away from the window." She smiled kissing him and pulling him back. She didn't grab Beth in time though.

Beth squealed as she got pulled away. "DADDY THEY KISSED!" She jumped up and down on the recliner giggling.

"Shh!" Meredith scolded her and pointed to the couch. Beth frowned and went over and sat down.

Hershel looked at the window and saw them kiss. "Wait a minute - "

"You Mr Greene, calm down." Meredith said pulling him back she got a glimpse and smiled seeing it. She sat him on the sofa and sat on his lap putting her legs over Beth refusing them to get up. "Listen here Mr Greene." She looked at Beth. "Upstairs." She said letting her go.

Beth huffed and stomped up the stairs.

"She is only 12…" Hershel frowned.

"Hershel." Meredith said looking at him. "It's her first kiss - Nothing can happen his mom is outside with them." She smiled and laughed. " I was wondering how long it would take you to freak out over her going to her first date and dance.." She leaned down and kissed him.

Hershel groaned kissing her. " I know… Just still…" He sighed. "Time really flew by i guess.."

"Aww… Getting all soft on me Bear." Meredith smiled. "She's really looks like her mother."

"Yeah she does." Hershel sighed pulling her beside him and kissed her on the forehead.

Meredith smiled rubbing his face, scratching his beard, calming him down.

The door opened and Maggie came in, not realizing Hershel and Meredith were on the sofa. She closed the door and leaned against it and smiled slightly. She looked around and saw them, and walked into the room. "Hi.."

"How was the dance?" Meredith smiled.

"It was nice." She smiled sitting down next to them. "Mrs Taylor said she's got more pictures to give you guys when she gets them developed."

"Thats good." Hershel smiled slightly. "Was Allan a gentleman?"

"He was daddy." She looked down and smiled slightly.

"Good." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you had a good night tonight." He hugged her.

Beth came running down the stairs. "She kissed a boy!"

Maggie looked up at Beth, panicked. "I …."

"It's okay." Meredith smiled slightly. "Beth…"

Beth stopped looking at her mama. "She did! I saw." she giggled.

"Bethany Michelle Greene." Hershel said looking at her. Beth stopped and sat down.

Maggie looked down. "I'm sorry daddy."

"Honey don't be sorry…It's okay." He rubbed her back.

"It was sweet your first kiss." Meredith smiled.

Maggie smiled sitting with Meredith, laying her head on her shoulder. "It felt funny. He kisses like a fish." she laughed.

Meredith laughed. "It'll get better as you get older - sometimes."

"Meredith." Hershel shot her a look.

Meredith smiled as Maggie laughed cuddling with Meredith. "I'm in trouble now." She smiled and whispered. "You can talk more about it later if you want. Best get changed. If you want to watch a movie if you're not too tired."

Maggie nodded and smiled, she hugged Meredith again and then her dad. She stopped at Beth and sighed. "I forgive you for spying.." She said hugging her sister.

Maggie changed and got into her pj's and came back down watching a movie with them, before they all turned in for bed.


	22. Chapter 22 - Early 2005 and 2006

**Warning:**

 **Pregnancy Loss in this chapter - it goes from late 2005 till 2006. If it is something that hit's close to home.**

 **My apologize, you are not alone! It takes time to heal not in the matter of a few days or a year or so - sometimes it takes years to heal from it. But you will get to a time were it doesn't hurt that much, but you never forget. EJ-StoryGirl**

 **Early Fall 2005:**

Meredith woke up in the middle of the night, and made her way to the bathroom. She was currently 12 weeks pregnant and had found out a week ago, she had been so busy and tending to the farm and kids that when she realized it - she told everyone the same night she found out. The girls were happy, and so were the boys ,Noah didn't really care he was busy stuffing his face.

That had been about 2 weeks since the announcement was made. She didn't realize she kicked Hershel getting out of bed, and slightly woken him. She let out a groan holding her stomach and sat on the toilet. She felt a hard cramp and cried out silently. She hunched over holding her stomach. It got worse and harder, she cried out and hunched over more using one hand to hold onto the sink and saw all the blood.

Hershel though he heard her, he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

Meredith cried out as he shut the door, and came over. He grabbed a towel and put it on the floor. She placed her forehead against him and breathed.

"It'll be okay Dove." He said gently, watching and holding her. "It'll feel a lot like labor." He rubbed her back more.

Meredith nodded and placed her face into his neck and cried softly. "I'm sorry."

"Shhhh." Hershel rubbed her back. "It's not your fault." He kissed her neck and held her close, "Lets get you to bed." He helped clean her up, she put on a new nightshirt and disposible panties because she was still bleeding, nothing else had happened yet. "It'll be okay honey." Hershel threw a mattress pad on her side of the bed.

Meredith nodded, climbing into bed and cried curling up with him.

He rubbed her back and held her close, talking softly with her

She eventually fell back asleep for a while, then woke up to more painful contractions. Hershel called Anna to come look at her.

Anna came over within an hour and examined Meredith and listened for a heartbeat "I'm sorry." She said softly.

Meredith nodded already knowing it. Hershel rubbed her back.

Anna told them what to do during this time, was to keep calm and relaxed, it was going to be a lot like regular labor pain wise, and what ot watch out for. She then left a while later.

Meredith passed it the following night.

The next few days were rough as she continued to heal and recover with clotting. They told the kids that the baby passed away and they held a little memorial for the baby, they named Adrian. They planted a rosebush over it, next to the other two, she had one a year or so ago, and then two this year, along with one for the baby from high school she lost making four rose bushes planted in a line. The kids hugged her and went back inside. Hershel and her stayed outside for a few minutes and just hugged. She kissed him and went back inside with him.

It got easier day by day after it happened, she was trying to keep busy to keep her mind off of it.

 **2006** :

Mid - January, Meredith found out she was pregnant. She didn't tell Hershel until a week or two later and kept it to themselves. She eventually told the girls, but wanted to wait to tell the boys until she was in her second trimester. That didn't happen. Meredith ended up being rushed to the hospital due to excessive bleeding, it was found that she had an ectopic pregnancy and needed surgery. After a week of being in the hospital, and home. Hershel had talked to the girls about what happened, and helped Meredith rest and take care of her.

Later on that year, she got pregnant again, when her due date came and went she was scheduled to be induced and ended up giving birth to a stillborn baby boy they named Matthew. They buried him in the family plot at the cemetery, and planted a rosebush in his memory at home.

It hit Meredith even harder, she refused to talk about it until eventually breaking down while out for a drive with Hershel a week after the funeral, she was worried something was wrong with her - He reassured her nothing was wrong with her. They even went to the doctor to figure out what was going on but he said everything was fine with them, nothing was wrong.

Meredith cuddled with hershel on the bed at home late that night. "I'm so sorry.." she wiped her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. She blamed herself a lot. "I...I'm so sorry."

"Honey." Hershel said holding her close. "It's okay. I'm sorry it happened to us. I don't know why this keeps happening, but surely… God has a bigger plan for us." He smiled softly, rubbing her back and keeping her close.

Meredith nodded cuddling close and eventually but slowly moved on... It would take a while, but eventually it happened.


	23. Chapter 23 - 2007

2007:

Meredith and Hershel had finished up their foster care classes and could start taking kids in as they came. They had gotten a call in the middle of the night. Hershel woke up Maggie told her they would be back in a few hours and locked up leaving her in charge. They ran to the hospital and met with a caseworker.

Meredith and Hershel took the young teen home, along with her elementary age sisters. They had two extra bedrooms for them, and got them all settled in.

Close to a month later Hershel and Meredith took the teen girl named Hannah whom was 2 years younger than Maggie, she was taken to the hospital after she started having stomach pains and couldn't move. It turned out the doctors had completely missed running a pregnancy test on her and didn't think twice about it.

Hershel and Meredith stayed with her and helped her through it. She ended up delivering a baby boy by cesarean section. Meredith went back with her and stayed with her through it all. A few days later they took her back home and helped her get settled into life with a baby.

Hannah and her baby - James along with her sisters - Erin and Marcia ended up staying with them for close to a year, before a family member stepped forward wanting to take them in and adopt them all.

Meredith and Hershel along with the kids helped them off, and said goodbye. They watched them drive off, and slowly went back into the house and started their lives with 4 less people living at home.

Maggie and Beth took it the hardest, and had a hard time understanding why Meredith and Hershel couldn't keep them. They sat down with them and talked to them for a long time one night, about everything and how the family did everything they could to get the kids. The girls eventually understood but were still sad about it. The boys were upset some also and asked questions, Meredith and Hershel answered whatever questions they had.

They ended up taking in some more kids throughout the following year..


	24. Chapter 24 - Summer 2008

**2008: Spring**

 **Ages of the kids: Maggie - 16, Beth - 12, Joel - 8, Luke and Daniel - 6 , Noah - 4**

Hershel took Meredith out for a long weekend for their anniversary, they went to Atlanta from Friday night to Sunday afternoon. They came home to Otis and Patty along with Noah, Luke and Daniel watching a movie. "Maggie and Beth left to go to town earlier.." Patty said sitting back.

"Aright." Hershel smiled hugging the boys with Meredith. Maggie had just gotten her license and had her 16th birthday, she also drove one of the farm trucks to school now along with dropping Beth off to school on her way in.

They talked for a while, then Patty and Otis left to go enjoy the rest of their sunday. Maggie and Beth came home a bit later.

"Hey mama?" Maggie said walking into the kitchen as Meredith filled up a glass of water.

"Yes honey?" She asked then took a drink, then sat it down on the counter. "What's wrong?"

"I uhm - Can we go for a walk outside?" Maggie asked zipping her coat up.

"Sure honey." She grabbed her coat and put it back on and walked outside threw the slightly melted snow to the barn to check on the horses.

"Mama.." Maggie said leaning against one of the stalls petting her horse - Bolt.

"Yes honey?" She asked checking on the other horses.

"I….I want to go on birth control." Maggie said softly. "I don't have a period for almost 6 months and then when I do it's really awful." She sighed.

"Oh. Well, we can get you into the doctor."

"I don't want to go to our doctor in town…" Maggie looked down. "Can I go see yours in Atlanta?"

"I think they are taking new patients." She sighed. "You can call in the morning and get an appointment."

"Okay." Maggie sighed softly. "Thanks mama." She said hugging her.

Meredith nodded and hugged her back. "Anytime kiddo."

Maggie called and got into the doctor, they went a few weeks later and got her in. Maggie decided to end up telling her dad she was going because she was having problems and just leaving it at that. She asked her mom to go with her, and she went. Meredith went back with Maggie because she was asked and Maggie didn't want to go alone.

Maggie was suggested to get some additional tests done and she found out she had issues with her one ovary having a cyst on it, and in a lot of pain in general.

Later on that month Maggie went in for surgery to have the cyst removed and tested. She ended up getting good news that it wasn't cancerous. She was taken home by Meredith and Hershel. Maggie laid against Maggie being exhausted from the long day. Meredith rubbed her back and hummed a lullaby the kids liked when they were little.

"Thank you Mama." She said softly.

"Anytime honey." Meredith said rubbing her back more and kissed her forehead.

The following week Beth got asked out to go on a date with the farmhand; Josiah's son named Jimmy. Meredith and Hershel decided to go but to also keep an eye on them. They sat at a seperate table and a few rows back at the movie theater - they went to go see :

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Josiah told them what movies were okay for Jimmy to see - and they agreed with the movie choice that that Jimmy and Beth wanted to see.

Beth closed her eyes during a few scenes that slightly scared her. Meredith laughed softly to herself during the scenes. "The cgi is so bad in this."

Hershel chuckled slightly kissing her neck. "It is… At least in the others it was slightly more believable."

Meredith smiled and tilted her head. "So true. Harrison Ford looks good though for being 65."

"Hey now, don't go letting your eyes wander." Hershel said patting her thigh.

She bit her lip. "I won't." She winked teasing him. "Only 17 years older than you are." She leaned in and smiled.

"Looking forward to me at that age?" He raised a eyebrow, smiling slightly.

"Shhh!" Someone behind them sighed.

Meredith smiled, kissing him. "Possibly." She teased rubbing her hand on his thigh. They continued watching the movie and when it was over they went to the car and drove Jimmy home. Beth and Jimmy walked to the house and talked for a bit. They tried not watching but caught a little bit of Beth getting a kiss and a hug. She slowly walked back to the car and got in, smiling but keeping quiet. She was playing with the bracelet he gave her.

"Thank you for taking us daddy and mama." Beth said finally after a while, she played with her blonde hair while playing with her bracelet also.

"You're welcome honey." Hershel smiled.

Meredith smiled walking inside with them. "Did you have fun?"

"I did." Beth smiled walking upstairs lost in her own little world.


	25. Chapter 25 - Early Spring 2009

**Early Spring: 2009:**

 **Ages of the kids: Maggie - 17, Beth - 13, Joel - 9, Luke and Daniel - 7 , Noah - 5**

Maggie was really upset about Allan being gone. He had joined the Marines a year ago, and hadn't seen him in 2 months since he was home on leave. She was out for a drive with her mama. Maggie turned off the car after pulling over into the local ice cream shop, and sighed. She had been dating Allan Taylor for a few years now, officially, they had been friends since the dance. "I kind of did something really stupid…."

Meredith shifted in her seat. "Who did you get into a fight with.." She was assuming Maggie got into a fight at school.

Maggie just looked down and sighed. "Allan...and I." She bit her lip. "We uhmm…have been...sleeping…. together."

Meredith sat their for a minute, and looked over at her. "Oh Maggie…"

"I know mama… I know…" Maggie said looking down. "We use a condom.. Plus I'm on birth control.."

"Have you two been active long?" Meredith sighed softly.

"Yeah..but.." Maggie said softly. "Mama...I'm….late." She looked up at her with tears in her eyes.

"Oh honey." Meredith placed a hand on her back and rubbed her back and pulled her in for a hug.

Maggie sniffed and hugged her. "I'm sorry mama." She said pressing her forehead against hers.

"We all make mistakes. At least you told me honey." Meredith said hugging her more. "Lets drive to town. I'll go into the store and get a box of pregnancy tests."

Maggie nodded calming down, and started driving after a few minutes.

Meredith laid her head back and closed her eyes. "It will be okay. How late are you honey?"

"Okay mama." Maggie said pulling up to the small store. "Two months..it's been that long.. Since, you know." She sighed. Meredith nodded, went inside and got a box and came out. She drove off with Maggie and when they got home. They went inside. "Beth, can you take your brothers outside to run around for a bit and play with the dogs?"

"Sure mama." Beth smiled and grabbed her brothers and ran off outside with them.

"Thank you honey." Meredith said kissing her forehead and watching her, smiling.

Heshel watched Beth take off with the boys. "Everything okay?"

Maggie sat down next to Meredith. "Daddy…" She looked over at him. "I uhn…...I'm late."

Hershel sat there for a minute. "Late….for what." He said leaning forward, he knew for what just couldn't bring himself to sat it. "Whom have you been seeing?" He frowned.

"Daddy!" Maggie snapped, and then looking down, she felt like she was 10 again, getting scolded for something she did. "Daddy….you know for what…"

Hershel sat back and rubbed his face. "How long?" He sighed.

"Close to two month's.." Maggie replied looking down.

"So… when Allan was home during this last visit." Hershel sighed rubbing his head. "Margaret.."

"I know daddy." Maggie, bit her lip and got up and went into the bathroom with the box of tests.

Meredith sighed sitting back.

"Knew she shouldn't have gone on birth control.." Hershel sighed.

"Bear, she would of probably gone out and gotten it anyway, or proceeded to sleep with him without it." Meredith sighed looking at him. "She's smart for letting us know, and for being on it anyway."

"A lot of good that did." He huffed.

"Hershel." Meredith frowned, getting up she went to go check on her. "Maggie?"

Maggie opened the door, she was sitting on the toilet seat, playing with her locket that Meredith gave her.

Meredith looked up in the medicine cabinet and saw the old prescription for Maggie when she had strep throat. "Maggie… were you taking this with your birth control?"

Maggie looked at it and nodded.

Meredith sighed. "Alright honey. It'll be okay… If you can't read the test, bring it out." She said leaving the bathroom.

"She was on a antibiotic during that time, Bear." She said sitting down.

"Fantastic." He sighed laying his head back, rubbing his temples.

"It'll be okay, Bear.."

"I hope so Dove… Being 17 and pregnant is no picnic.." He said it without realizing it.

"I know." Meredith sighed sitting back.

"I'm sorry." Hershel frowned sitting up and holding her. "I'm sorry I've been taking digs at that and you since she told us."

"It's okay." Meredith sighed.

"No it isn't." He shook his head. "I'm really sorry. It wont happen again." He held his head against hers. Meredith nodded and kissed him pressing her head against his.

"It's okay." She breathed softly, and smiled a bit.

Maggie came out and handed the test to Meredith.

Meredith sat up and looked at it. "Its… Negative honey."

Maggie bit her lip and smiled slightly and cried.

Meredith pulled her in for a hug, "If you're still late in a month, take another." Maggie nodded as she hugged Hershel also. She went to leave.

"Wait a minute." Hershel said sighing. "Come here."

Maggie turned around and walked back over.

"I'm not thrilled you and Allan have chosen to do this.. However, I've been told I can't stop you.." He looked at Meredith. She nodded. Then turned back to Maggie." You need to think about what just happened, and when - if you two decide to continue doing that. Use a second form of protection." He sighed. "You are a big sister, and need to lead by example for Beth.."

"I will daddy." Maggie nodded. "I'm sorry I disappointed you.."

"Honey." Hershel sighed holding her hand. "You are just growing up. This was going to happen eventually." He looked at Meredith. "We've all done things in our lives - that we rushed into.. But, you're doing better at it now. Just continue making the right choices." He rubbed her back. "You are never a disappointment." He smiled slightly.

"Okay daddy." Maggie wiped her eyes.

Hershel stood up, wiped her cheek and hugged her. "I love you Maggie."

Maggie wrapped her arms around him. "I love you too daddy."


	26. Chapter 26 - Summer 2009

**2009 - Summer:**

Hershel had thrown Meredith a simple birthday party earlier that day with the kids, and a few friends, she had turned 30. She had thrown him a 50th birthday party back in December during his birthday.

She came down in a dark blue dress she had and heels. She had curled her hair a bit, she had grown it all the way down to her butt,but cut it off to her shoulders and donated it. She smiled seeing Hershel in a light blue shirt, and dress pants.

"You look so pretty mama." Joel said running up and hugging her along with the twins and Noah. Beth and Maggie walked over also and hugged her.

"Thank you honey." She said kissing them all on the foreheads. "We will be back tomorrow." She smiled, Hershel had gotten them tickets to go see a show in Atlanta, along with going out for dinner and spending the night away from home. Patty had agreed to come over and stay the night with the kids, Meredith and Hershel knew Maggie could handle herself along with the kids, they trusted her, but didn't want her doing all that plus checking on the animals alone. Patty came over and smiled. "You two lovebirds have a good time." She winked.

Meredith smiled and blushed walking over to him. "We shall."

"Thank you Patty. Kids, listen to Maggie, she is in charge. Maggie our hotel room number is on the fridge." Hershel smiled. "Along with money for pizza, from the Little 5 Start in town."

"Really daddy?" Beth smiled.

"Yes." He smiled and hugged them all, along with Meredith. "Be good. I expect - we expect a good report when we come back tomorrow afternoon."

The kids nodded and watched them leave.

Meredith and Hershel drove to Atlanta, and went to the concert, along with dinner. They stopped at a dance club in town, and danced for a few hours and had two virgin drinks. They got a cheap bottle of wine and walked back to the hotel.

They went to the hotel room, locked the door. Meredith opened the bottle, letting it breathe and put it on ice. Hershel grabbed her hand and turned on the radio. "Happy Birthday, Turtledove" He said kissing her softly.

"Thank you, so much Bear." She smiled kissing him more, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hands go onto her waist. She moved in closer and danced softly with him kissing him more. She felt a hand go to her upper back and slowly play with the zipper. She tilted her head as he kissed her neck, and laughed feeling his beard scratch her neck.

"You deserve a good birthday, you've given up a lot to be with me, along with taking on a lot at home." He groaned kissing her neck more.

Meredith let out a soft groan, "I've loved every minute of it." She closed her eyes letting him continue kissing her neck. "I love our family, and you." She moved a hand to his shirt and slowly undid his tie.

Hershel smiled more and kissed her neck. He picked her up and sat her in his lap, at the table. He pulled out a small box. "Happy anniversary also it took forever to arrive."

"Oh bear. We promised no gifts on our anniversary.." She smiled softly looking at the package.

"I know, but you got me tickets to go see Atlanta Thrashers back for my birthday/ anniversary." He smiled rubbing her back. "Open it please."

Meredith smiled and opened it. She removed the tissue paper sand say a small black box. She looked at him for a moment and removed it. She opened it up. It was a mothers ring - with the baby Meredith had in high school she lost - Jasmine - as the first stone, followed by: Maggie, Beth, Joel,Mark (miscarried baby), Luke, Daniel, Noah, and for the babies they lost after having Noah named, Adrian, Matthew and the baby she lost this last year at 7 weeks they named Heaven. She didn't realize she had been pregnant: 8 times.

She smiled looking it over and tried it on. She just stared at the birthstones. "I love it Hershel.." She smiled more and felt the tears fall from her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him more, and hugged him tightly resting her face on his shoulder. She held him close for a minute. "Thank you Bear. It's so beautiful." she said looking at it more. "Jasmine, Maggie, Beth, Joel, Mark, Luke and David, Noah, Adrian, Matthew and Heaven.." She ran her finger over the stones and closed her eyes.

"Dove?" He said gently rubbing her back watching her, he grabbed a tissue and wiped her face. "I'm sorry honey. Maybe I should have waited.." He said rubbing her back more, worried he upset her.

Meredith shook her head. "I'm happy love…" She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. "I just can't believe we only have 6 children survived out of 11…" She looked down.

Hershel rubbed her back. "I know having another baby would be a wonderful thing honey." He kissed her neck. "God must have a reason why we aren't having much luck…" He sighed. "But we have 6 healthy children." He smiled kissing her again.

Meredith nodded kissing him more, and sighing. "I know…" She bit her lip. "I life feel like a failure." She said wiping her eyes.

"You are not a failure." Hershel sighed rubbing her back. "Things will work out honey.. I promise."

"I hope so." Meredith sighed kissing her back, taking a glass of the drink. "To another year." She smiled as they hit glasses together. They drank some that night.

Hershel stood up and danced her close, as he slowly undid her dress. He kissed her neck and held her closer.

Meredith groaned softly feeling him undo her dress. She slowly stepped out of it, leaving on her undergarments and heels. She moved her hands to his shirt and undid it, kissing more, and taking it off. "Why, Mr Greene.. You've been working out." She smiled looking him over.

"I have." He winked and kissed her more moving his hand over her body. "You look beautiful."

Meredith smiled and moved a hand to his pants and helped him. She pushed him on the bed and kissed him more.

Meredith woke up the next to Hershel and cuddled close. "Never...drinking...again." She groaned softly.

Hershel rubbed his head, holding her close. "Me either." He groaned. "Not a young rooster anymore." he laughed slightly.

"I'm no spring chicken either." She teased kissing him more. She shifted in bed slightly. She grabbed something for a headache and gave him some also, she stumbled out of be grabbing her bra and panties putting them on and starting some coffee in the mini coffee pot. She walked into the bathroom took a shower and slowly woke up. She called on the phone ordered breakfast. She got dressed in some new clothes while Hershel showered, and she drank her coffee after brushing her hair and answered the door for breakfast, she paid him and took it to the table and waited for Hershel to come out. While they were both in a shower, they swore they wouldn't drink again, and asked for, forgiveness.

Hershel walked out a bit later, cleaned up and dressed. He sat down drinking his coffee and they prayed before eating breakfast. They ate, finished packing up and left.

They arrived home later that day, and returned to their lives.


	27. Chapter 27 -Christmas 2009 Spring 2010

**Summer: 2009**

Hershel was working a lot at the clinic, for the past month while his friend Dr Jonas was away on emergency family leave. Meredith had loaded up the car with the kids and took them to go see a movie in the next town over. They went to go see some kid friendly movie - it was something animated. Meredith couldn't really recall what it was, she was trying really hard to not throw up, over herself or in the car while she drove. She looked at Maggie. "Can you drive please?" She never asked Maggie to drive unless they were in Maggie's car.

Maggie looked at her and nodded. "Of course mama." She took the keys after they got the kids buckled in. Meredith sat in the passenger seat keeping her eyes closed. Maggie was slightly shocked to be driving her mama's car. She wasn't allowed to drive her parents car before.

"Thank you." Meredith said leaning the seat back a bit and keeping her eyes shut.

"Are you sick mama?" Beth asked frowning watching her. She put a hand on her shoulder.

Meredith didn't answer, she just reached up and patted Beth's hand. She was really focusing on not throwing up.

Beth looked at Meredith and then back at Maggie, she was worried.

Once they got home, the boys ran around outside playing with the baby chickens and ducks. Maggie stayed outside with them watching them, while Meredith took off inside. Beth followed worried.

Meredith threw up once she got home and into the bathroom. She didn't hear or pay attention to Beth coming in.

Beth looked over hearing Hershel come into the bedrom. He could hear Meredith. He whispered to Beth. "She been doing that long?"

"Just since we got home about 10 minutes ago." Beth said looking at him, worried.

"It'll be okay." Hershel said rubbing her back. "Go see if your brothers are fighting please? I'll tend to your Ma." He smiled.

"Okay." Beth said biting her lip and then nodding, walking outside to see what Maggie and the boys were doing.

Hershel walked in and held her hair back. "Been feeling awful all day?"

Meredith nodded, cleaned up and slowly walked back to bed. Hershel helped her strip down to her undergarments and gave her a nightshirt. "Get some sleep, Dove." He kissed her forehead. "I'll check on you soon."

Meredith nodded, "Thank you, Bear" She smiled softly and laid down, she was out cold as soon as she hit the pillow.

During the next day, everyone came down with the flu. Meredith wasn't feeling the best, but since Hershel was sick also, she got up to help him deal with the kids and take care of them.

They stayed busy but also tried resting when they could.

Everyone was feeling better after close to 5 days. They still kind of took it easy, and got back into the hustle and bustle of the farm.

It wasn't long, over Christmas break time - Meredith found out she was pregnant.

They celebrated Christmas, and the New Year, before the school resumed. It was a good break, and they loved the family time together. Maggie was especially happy since she got some letters from Allan alone with a few phone calls. Jimmy and his family came over for Christmas also along with Allan's family since he was off serving in the Marines. It was an interesting Christmas.

 **Early Spring 2010**.

Meredith was 6 months pregnant when she was driving home from running to Atlanta after dropping Maggie off at a friends house. She was at the gas station when she saw some men running from the store and took off in their car. She ignored it and got into her car, and continued home. She got hit from behind by the some car. She was sent off the road and hit a phone pole. She hit her head hard, and woke up to a man opening her door.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" He asked talking into his radio.

Meredith moved her head back, she saw a young sheriff. "I..think so." She held her head and kept her other one on her stomach.

The man took out a knife and cut her seatbelt. "Try moving your legs." He said seeing the smoke. "We gotta go." He said gently.

Meredith did so, and go help from the car. She was taken to the police cruiser and sat down.

The other officer was talking on the phone and grabbed the first aid kid from the cruiser trunk.

"What's your name?" The sheriff asked pressing some gauze against her head. "Rick Grimes." He said grabbing some more gauze from the kit.

"Meredith Greene." She said softly, taking over pressing on the cut above her left eye. "What happened?"

"It looks like a car intentionally ran you off the road." The other officer said coming over after speaking with a witness. "Shane." He said taking over talking to the paramedics on the phone.

"How far along are you, Mrs Greene?" Grimes asked, wrapping her bleeding wrist up.

"6 months." She replied closing her eyes.

Shane was looking through her wallet, found her address book. "Hershel?"

"Husband." Meredith said breathing, trying to calm down, keeping a hand on her stomach pressing slightly. "Darn it." She breathed more, She saw how bad her car was totaled.

"Ambulance is coming." Rick said looking up at Shane. "Get ahold of him, also radio the ambulance and let them know shes having some contractions."

Shane nodded and let Hershel know and spoke with the EMT on what hospital it was going to be, gave Hershel the information.

"Thank you, both." Meredith said softly, getting loaded up.

"No problem, we will be in contact." Rick said watching, and going over to talk to Shane.

Meredith was taken to the hospital and had tests and everything else ran on her. She was admitted for observations. She only had to get 30 stitches, some in her head and her wrist. She wasn't hure anywhere else, but hooked up to a fetal monitor and IV for fluids.

Hershel was soon by her side, and stayed with her. "Thank God you're okay." He smiled kissing her. He talked to the doctor and stayed the night with her.

The next morning she went home and was told to take it easy until her doctor could see her. She relaxed a home and took it easy.

Meredith got into her doctor and was examined and checked out - everything was fine. She sighed in relief and just tried taking it easy for a week, after that she got right into working and helping out on the farm.


	28. Chapter 28 - Mid-Spring 2010

**Ages of the kids: Maggie - 18, Beth - 14, Joel - 10, Luke and Daniel - 8 , Noah - 6**

 **Mid-Spring 2010.**

Meredith was getting the kids dressed nice for Maggie's high school graduation. "Come on Noah. Stop fidgeting." She said and swatted him on the bottom. Noah frowned and crossed his arms as she fixed his tie. "That's enough, If you don't stop you can stay home and not go to dinner with us for Maggie." she scolded him.

"I don't like it mama!" Noah cried rubbing his eyes. He was tired, and had a short nap.

"Noah Robert Greene."

Noah sniffled and stopped, he let her loosen the tie a bit and went to sit on the sofa with Luke, Daniel and Joel.

Meredith sighed, and went to finish helping Beth with her hair. "Such beautiful hair." She smiled playing with it and curling it for her.

"Thank you mama." Beth smiled big and looked in the mirror, she just turned 14 over the weekend, and Maggie turned 18 a few weeks ago. Meredith was dreading her birthday coming up. It hit her that she was turning 31. She smiled watching her. "Enjoy your youth." She said hugging her and kissing her cheek. "Ready to go?" she said looking up seeing Maggie come down in a light blue blouse, and black dress pants. She had her cap and gown in her hands with her.

"I am." Maggie smiled slightly. Hershel was right behind her in a dark blue dress shirt shirt, and slacks with black shoes. Meredith was in a yellow maternity summer dress with flats and her hair was tied back.

"I'm glad." She smiled watching the kids go out to the car. Hershel took her arm and kissed her cheek.

"Such a pretty lady." He smiled looking her over, and helping her out to the car. She was in her 7th month, and very big.

"Handsome Man." Meredith smiled kissing him again and walked outside to the car and got in.

They loaded in the van and drove to the high school. Meredith took the kids while Hershel walked Maggie inside and then found Meredith later. THey were sitting on the middle bleachers.

The graduation music started and they all walked down and to their seats. Speeches were given, stories were shared, and along with other things. They started calling names, and Maggie walked up with a friend of hers she's known since kindergarten, Erica. Erica was currently a week away from her due date, and got married over winter break. They got their delpmoa and shook hands with all the school officials and sat down. Soon near the end everyone threw their caps and got pictures taken. The family all got the pictures taken together, with Maggie and Erica, along with Erica's family and stuff. Allans parents came and took pictures with Maggie for Allan. They went out to dinner at the local restaurant.

During dinner, the kids were not listening very well, so Hershel got after them, and they straightened up. A local eating dinner started complaining of chest pains and passed out, Hershel along with another person started doing CPR on the man, and brought the AED. They started using that too, they got raspy breathing, as EMT's took over and started working on him. Hershel got up and stood back watching, talking to the EMT along with the other man.

The person started breathing raspy and groaning softly, the person reached up and grabbed the EMT and bit him. Hershel got the kids and Meredith outside into the car, before going back in and helping - another ambulance came and took over helping as they transported the EMT that was bitten along with the raspy breathing man to the hospital.

"What happened Daddy?" Beth asked worried looking at Hershel.

"He's just sick honey. He didn't know he was being helped." He said looking at Meredith and started driving. Hershel pulled in the driveway, and walked in before Maggie. "Maggie.. Close your eyes." He smiled.

Maggie did so as she walked in, then Hershel told her to open them. Maggie let out a scream and ran hugging Allan.

"Congratulations honey." Allan chuckled holding her tight, he was in his civilian clothes, and holding a thing of roses, along with a gift. He dropped both on the floor and kissed her hard. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you walk."

"I don't care.." Maggie said muffled against his neck,she looked up and smiled kissing him more, she hugged him tightly.

Hershel smiled watching, he wrapped his arm around Meredith and held her close. "Managed to talk him into being able to come home early.."

"That's so sweet of you." Meredith smiled hugging him softly.

Maggie smiled hugging Allan, she thought she couldn't let him go. "How?"

"I really missed you." Allan smiled softly holding her close. "Can...I take you out?"

Maggie nodded. "Please?" She said looking at her dad.

"Go ahead." He smiled rubbing Meredith's back. "Just be careful."

"We will." Maggie smiled hugging her dad and mama. "Thank you!" She said running out leaving with Allan.

Allan and Maggie didn't leave each other side while he was home. He had to go visit his sick grandma the following day. Maggie and him went out and ended up getting tattoos with each other much to Hershel's detest, though he couldn't say much - he had one too. He eventually got over it and liked the tattoo they got.


	29. Chapter 29 -Worlds End: Shot Barn

**Ages of the kids: Maggie - 18 , Beth - 14, Joel - 10, Luke and Daniel - 8 , Noah - 6**

More people started getting sick and just wondering around town. Allan had been gone for a week and Maggie hadn't heard from him. Maggie's friend Erica's husband wasn't doing good, and quarantine in their house, so she asked if she could stay with the Greene's for a while.

It had been 4 weeks since the man in the restaurant had gotten sick. Erica and her baby had gotten sick - she had her baby, while staying with them, and was quarantined to the barn as per Hershel's orders - along with their son's Luke and Noah. It broke Meredith's heart to see them sick, and wasn't allowed to go out to the barn but Maggie and Hershel took care of them - While Beth, Daniel, Joel and Meredith stated busy on the farm with Otis, whom was living in the spare bedroom.

Maggie and Hershel ended up going to town to get supplies, while Meredith took care of the remaining animals they had and the kids. They came back and unloaded everything. Hershel decided to sit Meredith down and talk to her after the kids went to bed. "Nobody is getting better." He sighed drinking some lemonade with her.

Meredith sighed listening to him. "That's awful." she adjusted herself in the chair. "Hope they find a cure soon… What if we get sick?" She was worried.

He shook his head and held her hand, moving her closer. "It'll be okay, Dove." He smiled gently. "We will just try and keep our immune systems up and just do the best we can." He said kissing her softly.

"That's all we can do." She sighed rubbing her side. She kissed him again.

Things hadn't gotten better, they had gotten worse - people started stealing from each other in town, or they left. The started behaving like wild people instead of decent humans. Hershel and his family stayed on the farm as they continued being there for each other while dealing with random people coming to the house and defending their home if it was needed.

Meredith was inside cooking breakfast while Otis came running up to the house with a child in his arms, bleeding. "Mrs Greene!" He hollered, he knew Hershel was outback.

Meredith ran outside, as fast as she could being 32 weeks along. "What happened?" She said seeing the young boy. "Get him inside!" She saw a RV coming up the drive and a man and woman running. "Beth! Get your pa!" She hollered inside. Beth took off out to the other barn were the animals were and came back running with Hershel.

"He shot my son!" The woman started hollered and crying. The man was consoling her, reassuring her it was an accident.

Hershel came in and saw the boy bleeding hard, and laying limp. "How old is he?" He asked as Otis took him to the back bedroom.

"He's 12." The man said gently. Meredith stopped recognizing the voice. "Are you a doctor?"

"I'm not. I am a veterinarian." Hershel said looking over at Meredith. "Get the kit."

Meredith nodded and walked outside to Hershel's truck, he had grabbed all his supplies from the vet clinic in town as well as the hospital when he could.

"Oh great - our son's fate in the hands of freaking Doctor Dolittle!" The woman sobbed.

A short silver haired woman came over. "Come on Lori lets get you outside." She said gently, moving her. "You can't do him any good getting worked up."

Lori cried and nodded, "Alright… Carol." She walked out with Carol.

Hershel got to work, working on the young boy. "What's his name?" He asked the father, "And yours."

"I'm Rick… That's Carl." He said helping him along with Maggie. "The woman sobbing is my wife Lori."

A while later, Hershel came out with Rick. "He'll be okay. Just going to need to rest." He said talking to the group.

Otis was sitting there beating himself up over what happened, Lori had just gotten done ripping him apart for shooting her son. Hershel talked to Lori and Rick about what they need to do to keep him from getting an infection. They came to the agreement with Hershel about staying in the front yard with their group until Carl was doing better.

Meredith came out with a platter of sandwiches the next afternoon for the group, with Hershel. Rick introduced them to the rest of the group.

"This is my wife Meredith - our girls Maggie and Beth, along with out sons: Joel and Daniel... " He paused looking down slightly. "Our other sons - Luke and Noah are gone."

Rick nodded looking at him. "I'm sorry." He figured they died and were not comfortable saying that yet.

"Are you the same officer's that helped me at my car accident?" Meredith asked sitting down. She was close to her due date.

Rick and Shane smiled slightly. "We are.." Rick cleared his throat. "I thought you looked familiar.." He smiled slightly. "I see you're doing good."

"I am." Meredith smiled.

"Ah. Thank you for helping her." Hershel said gently, "Glad someone was their to help her." He said sitting down as Maggie and the kids came out and sat down.

"How far along are you?" Lori asked drinking her water.

Meredith nodded, and bit her lip. "Close to 32 weeks." She sighed softly.

"How many is that for you?"

"Lori." Rick scolded her slightly.

"I don't mind answer… It's my 9th pregnancy." Meredith said leaning against Hershel.

"Damn, got a whole lot of kids." Merle said laughing drinking his beer. "Got a clown car for a vagina?"

Daryl hit Merle and frowned. "Shut up."

"Merle." Rick turned to look at him.

Merle growled and got up and walked back inside the RV.

"Sorry 'bout him." Daryl shook his head. "Doesn't keep a damn thought to himself."

"It's okay." Meredith said sighing. "If you need anything from the garden - please come inside and ask first, we pretty much have everything picked and canned.." She looked up at them. "Please don't destroy my rose bushes."

Meredith said that softly, and got up and walked to the garden to work on it. Hershel got up and went inside to check on Carl. Maggie got up and went for a walk with some guy named Glenn.

Beth sat their and talked with the group members.

The next few days, the group slowly started coming and going into the house as they pleased. Lori even used the kitchen as she wanted - with permission from them, along with cleaning. One night after Carl was slowly feeling better, and sitting up and eating a bit.

Hershel was outside, while Maggie and Glenn were on a run for supplies from the town. Daryl and a few others were out hunting, while Beth and Meredith stayed busy at home with the boys. Beth was making her Ma sit down a lot and rest a lot because she was a few days overdue. During the middle of the night she started having some contractions but they didn't stick.

The following morning, Maggie told Glenn to wait for her somewhere private, but told him the barn - she didn't specify what barn. Glenn went into the barn with all the 'sick' people in it, and told the rest of the group.

A fight broke out with Rick's group, along with the Greene's about the people in the barn. Meredith and Hershel watched in shock as they started shooting the people that came out of the barn. Joel and Noah slowly walked out, fully transformed. Meredith fell to her knees and cried, watching them walk. Hershel held onto her tightly, and let some silent tears fall.

"They are gone." Lori said kneeling to them, watching the young boys walk out.

"They are sick" Meredith cried holding onto Hershel. "Joel and Noah.." She said watching them slowly walk to them.

Rick looked at them, and closed his eyes. "They are not sick. They are turned." He said gently, and shot Noah and Joel. Meredith moved out of Hershel's arms and went over to their bodies and held them close with Hershel and cried.

Carol was sobbing also seeing her daughter come out of the barn, being held back by Daryl. Rick raised his gun again and put her down.

Maggie and Glenn arrived. Maggie started crying seeing her little brothers - along with Beth's boyfriend. She took off to comfort her parents. Beth came out hearing the shooting locking the boys inside. She let out a scream as she saw Jimmy being put down by Shane. She got held back by Merle. She moved her arm and hit him taking off and holding Jimmy.

They all started sobbing over the deaths.

After a few hours, the tears slowly stopped. Meredith kissed Joel and Noah's heads as she laid them down. She got help standing up, and went over to Beth with Hershel. "Beth. It's time honey." She said kneeling beside her.

Glenn and Merle started moving the bodies and were burying them.

"No!" Beth screamed and cried harder, she moved her arms in a way she accidentally hit her mother in the stomach, hard. Maggie saw her and took off after getting a hug from Glenn. She grabbed Beth and carried her away from Jimmy's body, whom was kicking and screaming at her sister and everyone.

Meredith stood there for a minute, as Hershel was trying to talk to her. She nodded and breathed. "I'm…..okay." she looked up and wiped her eyes making her way over to were the men moved the boy's bodies. They started digging.

Maggie carried Beth to the chair beside the RV. "Beth!" She hissed, and shook her slightly. "Stop." She started crying again herself and held Beth as Beth broke down again.

They buried the bodies and Rick and the group were outside eating around the campfire.

During the early morning, Meredith got up, went to the barn to collect eggs. She came back with about 30 eggs, and sat down cleaning them off in the bucket of water. Lori came over and sat down to help.

"I'm sorry for intruding in your home - you and your husband have been helping us so much. Thank you so much." Lori smiled slightly working on peeling potatoes with her.

"You're welcome. It's alright, Just feels good to have people around." Meredith said gently, she sighed looking down. "I'm sorry about that little girl. We really didn't know about them being…" She paused. "Gone. We truly thought they were sick." She stopped and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry about your two kids being in there, along with your friends." Lori said softly. "I couldn't imagine….losing…." She stopped. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Meredith nodded and sighed. "I'll see them again." She said gently, and washed off the potatoes. "Come help?" She said getting up.

Lori nodded and got up going inside with her.

Hershel woke up and hour later and had Rick walk with him outside ot the barn to check on the cows. "Carl is doing much better." He said sitting down and began to hand milk the cow. "Grab that other one and get her milked." Hershel smiled slightly.

"Hershel… I know it's been hard having us here.." Rick said doing what he said and watched him milk for a minute, and then followed his lead. "What if we helped out here? We could build a strong homestead for all of us.."

Hershel kept quiet and concentrated. "Well… Let me talk it over with Meredith." He said grabbing the bucket. He poured it into the other bucket and got started on the other two cows. They carried the buckets inside and showed him how to strain the milk using a double straining method and storing them. He put them in an ice bath to chill. Meredith had rinsed off the eggs she needed for breakfast, the others she kept them on a egg holder, that kept them in a tower formation.

Meredith smiled. "Morning, Bear." She said softly kissing him.

Hershel smiled and kissed her back. He rubbed her back for a minute, and watched them. "Can we talk after breakfast?"

"That depends Mr Greene - Are you breaking up with me?" She teased kissing his neck.

Hershel chuckled. "Heavens no. Wouldn't dare to release you back into the ocean." He kissed her again on the neck

Meredith smiled and giggled. "Good." She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. "Yes we can talk."

Hershel nodded and smiled, he saw Lori and Rick trying to not laugh nor watch. "Good." He stole a quick kiss and walked upstairs to check on the kids, and to also check on Carl.

Rick followed him, keeping quiet.

Beth was downstairs upset about Jimmy still. Maggie was outside talking with Carol, and Daryl.

Daniel and Joel were in the bedroom with Carl, playing with some toys keeping him company.

Hershel popped his head in. "Boys. Go help Maggie." He ordered and smiled. "You can come back later. Carl needs his rest."

They looked up and nodded, and quickly left. Rick and Hershel walked inside and Hershel looked his wound over and applied a salve to it. "Keep applying it 3 times a day until it's healed completely." Hershel said handing Rick the container.

Rick nodded. "Thank you Hershel." He said gently.

Carl smiled slightly. "Thank you sir." He said sitting up more.

"If you feel up to it, come downstairs for breakfast.." Hershel smiled, and nodded at Rick. "Of course." He said leaving the room.

"Beth, please come help." Meredith said walking into the living room.

Beth nodded sadly and got up walking into the kitchen. "Yes Mama." She said quietly.

Meredith stopped her and hugged her tightly. Beth sniffled and hugged Meredith back hard and burried her face into her mothers neck.

"I'm so sad mama.." Beth sniveled and held tightly.

"I know honey. God decided to call him home early." She said softly, reassuring her, rubbing her back.

Beth wiped her eyes and sighed. "I miss him mama."

"I know the feeling." Meredith said pressing her forehead against Beth's. "I'm sorry you went through this. It will get better, and one day - when you are healed. You will love again."

Beth nodded pressing her forehead against Meredith's. "I hope so mama." She hugged her again before letting go.

Meredith took out a napkin, and wiped Beth's face clean. "I love you Beth."

"I love you too Mama." Beth smiled slightly. She went into the bathroom and washed her face, then came out to help.

They ate fried eggs, potatoes, bread, fresh milk, and some salt pork that they had kept.

"Thank you fer breakfast, Mrs Greene." Daryl said after eating.

"You're welcome." Meredith smiled, finishing her plate.

Daryl grabbed his crossbow, he walked off to the woods. He was hopeful he could hunt a deer.

Everyone thanked them for breakfast. Meredith and Hershel had a talk in the garden.

"Well… It would be nice.." Meredith said softly. "Can we trust them?"

"I believe so." Hershel smiled slightly. "It'll be okay, Dove." He hugged her.

"Alright, Bear. I'll follow your lead." She smiled hugging him back.

Hershel went and talked to the group. If they wanted to stay, they had to all work together and rebuild - reinforce everything. They all had to do chores.

The stopped and looked at each other and slowly but surely came to the agreement with the farmer.

Meredith came out of the shed with a shovel, and 7 new growing rose bushes.

"Whats going on?" Rick asked walking over as the group came also.

"Shes going to plant Rose's." Hershel said, walking over and started digging.

"Why is she doing that?" Carol asked watching.

Maggie sighed softly. "They do it in memory of someone that died - that they loved..." She looked over. "Mama started it after losing every baby she carried, some early, a few were still born.." She sighed softly. "She's lost 5."

Carol watched tearing up. Lori put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly.

Hershel held one small rose bush. "This one is in memory of our son - Luke.. He was a energetic, sweet, good heart - little boy." He said planting it and pushing the dirt around it.

"This one is for, Noah." Meredith said closing her eyes. "He was such a sweet boy - He loved everyone." She said softly. Beth was watching on the other side of the fence. She walked in and took the other rosebush and held it.

Maggie opened the gate, for the others to come in. She walked over and put a hand on her mom's back and spoke softly. "Both were great kids. They are probably raising heck and keeping Patty on her toes.."

Meredith smiled and nodded, Hershel chuckled slightly. "They would be keeping her on edge."

Maggie took a bush and handed it to Otis. "go ahead."

Otis nodded and sighed taking it. "Patty...You were the love of my life. Thank you for 30 amazing years together." He said planting it. "I'll see you soon honey."

Beth held hers tightly, making her fingers bleed. She started crying. "I'll miss you Jimmy.." She planted it and turned to Maggie for a hug. Maggie held her close.

Meredith rubbed Beth's back and closed her eyes. "Thank you for giving us Patty, and Jimmy. Patty you were a wonderful friend. Jimmy, thank you for treating my girl like a young man should. You are considered a son to me."

Hershel rubbed her back. "Thank you for being so good to her, even when I got slightly over protective of Beth. Patty - Thank you for all the things you did on the farm, and for my family."

Maggie closed her eyes taking her's. "Erica - You and Baby Jacob might have not been here long - but you were a great friend growing up. I loved getting to know you in a new light after you had Jacob. I'm sorry you got sick and died." She said planting it.

Meredith held them both close and closed her eyes. "Carol."

Hershel held a hand out to Carol, and she hesitantly took it. She walked over. Meredith picked up a bush and handed it to her.

Carol closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "My beautiful Sophia. You were my light, and my sweet girl." She said softly, Ed had killed himself the night after they discovered the barn. She let out a sob. "Thank you for making me stronger. I'm sorry I wasn't their when the monsters got you." She said planting it. She started crying more. Meredith grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

Hershel finished planting them, and put the shovel by the fence. "Lord, please watch over our babies: Jasmine, Mark, Luke, Noah, Adrian, Matthew, Heaven..." He paused. "Also our friend Patty, and Erica, along with Jimmy and little Sophia. Please keep them company." He said with his eyes closed. "Please give us comfort - and help us through this time Lord. Amen."

"Amen." Everyone said quietly.

Carol sobbed holding onto Meredith. Meredith rubbed her back. Maggie and Beth held each other, Hershel turned and gave them a hug. Daniel and Joel walked over keeping quiet, hugging them softly. Carl was out of bed for this, and holding on tightly to Lori.


	30. Chapter 30 - Worlds End: Beth Hurt

**4 Weeks since the barn :**

Meredith got up at her usual time in the morning, she walked to the bathroom and quickly used it. She saw a pregnancy test, she grabbed a tissue, picked it up, and looked at it. She gasped slightly to herself seeing it was positive. She hid it well finished up and cleaned up, walking downstairs. She saw Maggie and Glenn outside talking and noticed how quickly they were moving. She walked over. "Maggie Come here fo a minute." She said gently smiling. "Can we talk?"

"I...Sure mama." Maggie said smiling at Glenn. "I'll be back." She followed her. "Mama - what is…"

"Are you pregnant?" Meredith asked hushed, watching her.

"Am i - No!" Maggie frowned. "Why?"

"Someone left a pregnancy test in the bathroom." Meredith sighed. "It's positive."

Maggie frowned and looked at the group of woman with Rick's group, and Beth. "Well.. More woman here now." She sighed. "Mama, if i was I'd tell you first -not hide it."

Meredith smiled, "Good. I would hope so." She hugged her. "Sorry honey."

"It's okay mama." Maggie sighed and walked back to Glenn.

Meredith walked around and watched the other woman - finally Lori walked over to her.

"Are you doing okay?" Lori asked watching her back.

"Just walking around." Meredith smiled. "Getting stuffy in that house."

"I..I understand." Lori said looking down.

"Everything okay for you?" Meredith asked sitting down.

"I uhm…" Lori sighed sitting down. "I'm pregnant." She finally admitted.

Meredith sighed in relief. "Good - was worried it was one of my girls." She laughed. "Not ready to be a grandma at 31."

Lori smiled slightly. "Yeah.. i'm sorry." she sighed and shook her head.

"Nervous?"

Lori nodded. "Just different now."

"I know." Meredith smiled. "Well.. It will be okay.." She took Lori's hand and placed it on her stomach. "It will be okay."

Lori smiled feeling Meredith's stomach. "I hope so." She nodded. "Thank you Meredith." She said hugging her.

Meredith nodded hugging her back. "Anytime you want to talk."

Beth was screaming, and Merle was cussing someone out. Meredith took off running along with everyone else. Merle was beating a farm hand that Hershel fired months ago - he had been hiding in the barn loft.. Beth was sitting on the floor of the barn crying.

"You sick son-of-a - " Merle hollered beating the man.

Meredith flew past them and down to Beth. She had a basket of eggs she had thrown. "Beth!" She said cradling her face. She looked at Merle watching.

Rick and Hershel came in running, and Rick was trying to pull Merle off of the man.

"I ain't done! That ass touched that lil' girl!" Merle huffed almost taking a swat at Rick with his bad hand he lost, moving around he tackled the man to the ground and started beating him senseless.

Daryl and Carol came running in with Maggie and Glenn. The others were in the doorway.

Beth was clinging to Meredith and crying, trying to cover herself up. Meredith took off her shirt, she had a tank top on and covered her from the waist down..

Daryl and Maggie, along with Glenn tried getting Merle off of him. Finally, along with Rick - got him off of him and Glenn was holding the man.

"Calm down!" Rick ordered looking at Merle, and the others. "What happened."

Merle panted, standing up straight. "I was tending pigs - Like Hershel asked me to do. I was in the middle of the pen, when I heard Beth saying no. I heard that son-of-a-bitch telling her to keep quiet.." He looked at the man, who has his face broken open and bleeding hard. He was beaten really good. "Hear her tell him no again - and got out of the stupid pen, to see what was going on. He was trying to..."

Meredith looked at Hershel then at Merle. "I….." She held Beth close as she cried.

"No mama, Mr Ben didn't...he tried.. "Beth said pressing her face against her,.Beth's blouse was undone, and she had a cut on her face from getting slapped and a few bruises on her legs.

Meredith wrapped her arms tighter around Beth, and looked her cut over..

Maggie let go of Merle. "I'm going to kill him!" She said lunging at Ben. Rick grabbed Maggie and held her back.

Hershel frowned and got up. He walked over to Ben and punched him hard. "Take care of him." He said closing his eyes.

Rick nodded and took him away into the woods.

Meredith calmed Beth down and took her inside, they started talking to her. "Honey. It's okay."

Beth sniffed. " I hope so.." She cried again clinging tightly to them.

Meredith and Hershel had a talk with Beth about it all, and sighed. "I can't believe that creep.."

"I'm…." Hershel sat down and put his head in his hands. He felt defeated. "I can't believe that happened. My Gosh - Mer. What if.. he went though.."

"But it didn't. We will just keep her close." Meredith said holding his hand.


	31. Chapter 31- Baby

**Baby**

The next week went by smoothly. Things were normal - well normal as far as they could be. Beth moved on from what almost happened, and Maggie was talking to Hershel with Glenn about seeing each other. He agreed if they were safe and careful. He was more worried about Beth and keeping her safe, along with the boys.

Meredith was taking fresh bread over to the group. Merle was sitting down by the fire drinking coffee. She sat down the basket of bread.

"Holy shit." Merle said looking at it, grabbing a loaf and ripping it in half. "Smells like heaven."

Meredith smiled slightly. "That would be a good aroma in heaven." She sat down, and rubbed her hands slightly. "Thank you."

"What fer?" Merle said taking a bite.

"For helping Beth in the barn last week, with Ben." Meredith shook her head. "Sick son - " She paused closing her eyes. "Thank you, for helping her."

Merle nodded, unsure what to say. He looked down, and kept quiet for a second.

"Whatever you need. Let me know." Meredith smiled slightly, and got up and walked back to the house.

Merle smiled slightly to himself, "I'll keep that in mind." He continued eating.

Meredith went inside and continued working on her list of thing she had to do. She stopped working on something and held onto the counter for a minute. She breathed and kept working. She was known to keep herself busy throughout her contractions it kept her busy and made them easier to get through. She finished inside and went outside and sat in the chair peeling a bucket of apples. Daniel came over and helped for a bit. A big one caught her off guard and stopped laying her head back.

"Mama okay?" Daniel asked looking at her.

Meredith nodded, not saying anything. "Just some contractions, sweetie."

"Baby soon?" He smiled, looking at her stomach. He put a hand on it and rubbed. "Helping mama?"

"Oh yes." Meredith smiled, and sat up a bit. She was keeping track of them. They were really close together and getting really unbearable and painful. During the next one she put down the bucket, and rubbed her side and felt her water break. She had a good poker face though and smiled when it was over. "Can you go find your daddy? Tell him my water broke. They are really close." She held up 4 fingers, laid her head back and started humming softly.

Daniel nodded and ran off to go find his dad. He was in the barn with the men talking. "Daddy." Daniel said going into the middle were Hershel was. Daniel was nervous.

Hershel was talking to the men about expanding the house and putting up a fence. He glanced down seeing Daniel, he kneeled. "What's wrong bud?"

"I...Uhm.." Daniel looked around at everyone else, and frowned. "Mama said, her water heater broke." He bit his lip, knowing that didn't sound right.

Hershel laughed and ruffled his hair. "One more time. What happened?"

Daniel frowned, and grabbed his dad's hand. "Mama in pain." He said more firmly. He gave his dad's hand a tug.

Hershel realized what he meant, and got up. "Meeting is over." He said walking out of the barn.

Meredith was breathing more, standing up beside the porch railing, holding onto it, slowly dancing. She was humming a song, and singing to it with the contractions. "how beautiful is the body of Christ. How beautiful the heart that bled...that took all my sin ...and bore it instead….How beautiful the...tender eyes..that chose to forgive...and never despise….How beautiful..how beautiful.."

The girls came out of the camper, and saw her. Hershel came over.

"Why didn't you get me sooner?" He asked rubbing her back.

Meredith shook her head. "Knew you were busy." She smiled slightly. "Nothing could of been done."

Hershel smiled and shook his head. "Still could have helped you.."

"Mhmm." Meredith sighed. She started humming again and breathing. She was still singing how beautiful through the contractions.

Maggie and Beth came up to the house. "Do..you need help?"

Meredith smiled at the end of one. "I'm okay. Keep your brothers busy." She moved her hair up into a messy bun.

Beth nodded and took Joel and Daniel. Maggie stayed put..

Hershel looked at everyone else. "She'll be alright. Not her first time." he laughed. "Go keep busy." He was addressing Maggie and everyone else. "I'll holler if I need you."

Meredith looked at him. "Not your first time either." She laughed slightly, and walked into the house.

Maggie sighed and turned around. "Alright.. Lets go." she said as they all started working on a fence. Maggie and Glenn were working closer together. Beth was keeping the boys busy, along with helping in between.

They could faintly hear pained singing from Meredith.


	32. Chapter 32- Baby

Inside the house:

Hershel held Meredith close as she wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head under his chin, and groaned softly singing through her contractions. He smiled listening to her, humming softly with her. "You are an angel." He said softly, pressing on her lower back.

"I don't feel like one." She sighed softly, smiling. She started singing 'come thou fount of every blessing'. She breathed and groaned softly. "Oh, that day when freed from sinning..I shall see Thy lovely face..Clothed then in the blood washed linen..How I'll sing Thy wondrous grace.."

She let out a sharp groan. She was never vocial with the kids around. She was trying to keep it down.

Hershel sang softly with her and rubbed her back more, as she sat on the ball, and pressed lower on her back. She was holding onto the window sill. "You're almost done." He smiled slightly. She only had a centimeter to go. Meredith moved a bit and nodded. "Thank you Jesus." She moved onto her knees and leaned over the ball rocking a bit. Hershel kept rubbing her back and pressing on it.

"Thank you Jesus." she groaned softly, focusing through the contractions. After a while of being on her knees with the ball. She slowly got up and walked around with him for a bit.

Lori stopped folding laundry with Carol and looked up at the house, the window to the bedroom where Meredith and Hershel were was open. They could hear her singing. "Wish I could have been that strong." Carol smiled softly. "I was such a wreak."

Lori nodded listening, and smiled. "Me too. I had a horrible labor with Carl." She looked down putting the towel away and sighed. "Hope it goes good with this one." She had only told Carol. She hadn't shared her pregnancy with Rick yet - Meredith also knew but that was by accident from not hiding the pregnancy test that well.

"You'll do fine." Carol smiled, and helped her.

"I hope so." She sighed, she had a argument with Maggie after they went on a supply run into town. She had asked Maggie to find her some abortion pills but they didn't have any luck finding them.

Inside Meredith shook her head after walking around for a while, she slowly made her way to the bed. She asked slowly standing up, she felt a shift and really wanted to be in bed.

"Alright." He helped her, she moved onto her side and closed her eyes, and was breathing harder. He could see them being harder and being right on top of each other. He grabbed a glove, put it on to check her progress..

Meredith shifted in bed, and groaned softly. "R..really...double...peaking." She panted, she was shaking, and could really feel the contractions doubling up on her it felt like. She moved her legs apart and nodded, wanting to be checked.

Hershel nodded listening. "Anytime." He said and then checked her. "Good to go when you are ready to try pushing.." He smiled

Meredith groaned and felt a lot of pressure, she breathed harder as he checked her. She nodded listening to him, she was having a hard time talking during the harder more painful contractions.

Maggie looked up from working on the fence, Beth stopped playing with the kids also. She slowly got up and Maggie put down her tools. They slowly looked at each other and slowly got back to work. Maggie was ready to take off into the house, but knew she'd better stay and help for now.

Hershel moved to Meredith's side, by her legs. "Push if you feel it." He said softly. "Go with it, Dove." He smiled.

Meredith grabbed his hand and held it for a minute, and looked at him. She felt like giving up, she really hoped he could read her face. It was just a split second of panic though.

"Dove." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You got this.." He rubbed her hand and squeezed it. "You're a pro at this." He smiled.

"Thank you, Bear." Meredith smiled slightly, kissed him back, then took a breath and started pushing.

Hershel watched, and held her hand. He smiled. "Keep going."

Meredith let out a frustrating soft groan and pushed more.

Hershel helped her and kept watching. "Come on Dove.." He moved a bit, and watched The baby was coming, he could see the top of the head.

""Anything?" She groaned softly, taking a break. She closed her eyes.

Maggie and Beth had come upstairs. They slowly walked in after getting an okay from Hershel.

"Starting to crown.." He said softly.

Meredith breathed and kept pushing. She let out a soft groan really feeling the baby crown. She panted through it.

"Good hon." He nodded. "Almost.." He helped her, pressing a bit stretching her perineum, around the baby's head to help along.

"Ooooh.." She groaned feeling it breathing harder.

"There we go.." He looked up at her and smiled. "Heads out.. Fantastic pushing keep going honey."

Meredith groaned nodding. Maggie was holding a leg slightly, and watching. Beth was holding her hand and watching also. They smiled watching, and encouraged her to keep pushing and going.

Meredith took a breather and pushed more, harder. After a half hour of pushing, Meredith laid back panting hard as the baby slid out all the way, and Hershel caught the baby..

Hershel smiled and rubbed the baby's back, cleared out the baby's nose and mouth. "Come on little one." He said softly working on the baby to cry..

Meredith smiled and panted, she looked down and saw the baby. Hershel smiled getting the baby to cry, and placed it on Meredith's chest. "It's a boy." He smiled more and kissed her. Meredith cried, kissing him and then kissing the baby rubbing his back with a towel.

Maggie smiled watching, and rubbed the baby's back, and saw Beth crying a bit. "It's okay Beth."

"I know." She smiled and kissed Meredith's head and rubbed the baby's back with the towel.

"Hello…." Meredith smiled softly looking at the baby, "Hello, Elijah.."

Hershel smiled and kissed her again and looked at the baby. "Elijah fits him." He quickly examined the baby, and got him cleaned up, in a diaper and some clothes, wrapped back in a blanket. He handed Elijah back to Meredith. He started examining Meredith. "Dove.. Push."

Meredith groaned handing off the new baby to Maggie, She felt more pain and a lot of pressure. She pushed hard.

Hershel smiled. "Second baby." He chuckled and caught it when the second baby came out. "Another boy." He smiled holding it up. He placed that baby on Meredith and smiled kissing her more. "I love you Meredith."

Meredith smiled bit holding them both and kissed him more. "Love you too Bear." She smiled laying back catching her breath. She hugged the girl's and smiled more. "Issac?

"Terrific name." Hershel said looking down at the babies, and examined the second one. Later on he helped her with the afterbirth, getting cleaned up and ready to rest. The girls smiled watching the babies. He sat down with her and held her close, kissing her forehead. "So darn proud of you."

"Thank you for all your help." Meredith smiled kissing him more. "Proud of you too, Bear" She relaxed with him and smiled. "Two more boys."

"Gonna need some girls soon.." Hershel laughed.

"That's true." Meredith smiled kissing him more.

Maggie soon went outside to her brothers and walked over to the group at the camp. She crouched down to them. "Wanna meet your new baby brothers?"

"Twins?" Carol asked looking up and smiling slightly.

Maggie nodded, "Elijah and Issac." She smiled. Joel took off for the house, and went inside. Daniel walked in with Maggie. They went to see their parents and the babies.

Everyone congratulated them at dinner that night after Lori and Carol decided to cook.

A few days later, Meredith was back to doing what she always had done. She had the bassinets downstairs, and put them in it while they slept. Everyone eventually met the babies, and held them - even the men.

Hershel smiled hugging Meredith as she worked in the kitchen. "Take it easy Dove." He kissed her softly. "Rest, when you are able too.."

"I will." Meredith smiled and kissed him back, and relaxed. "Thank you for all you've done Bear."

"You're welcome." He smiled kissing her more. Meredith turned around and wrapped her arms around him.


	33. Chapter 33 - Fire

**3 weeks later:**

In the middle of the night a few days later; Ben's family came to the property. A few broke into the house, and some went to the barn and the others went to RV where the Atlanta group slept. In the house, they started multiple fires, along inside the bar and around the RV. They quickly ran and hid waiting for the family to flee.

Meredith sat up coughing. She shook Hershel awake, hearing the yelling outside. They both go up - they had a habit of sleeping in their regular clothing, and boots. Meredith ran to get the babies, as Hershel ran to get the children downstairs on the sofa. The house was covered in flames. "Dove!" He hollered as he got into a fight with Ben's father - Ben Sr.. "Run!"

Meredith grabbed the kids. Beth and Maggie took off running outside, with them. Meredith left the children with Maggie and ran back inside and helped Hershel. Everyone was running around and fighting along with screaming. Maggie took the boys plus Beth into the truck and had them hid down as she and Glenn started fighting also. Meredith and Hershel ran from the house as the flames really engulfed it.

Hershel looked at Meredith. "Hide. Find the kids and hide." He said taking off to help. He started fighting ben's family with the rest of the group. Meredith looked for the kids.

Maggie decided to take off a safe distance away from the fighting with the kids. She didn't see Meredith anywhere. She started shooting the trespassers.

Meredith found a gun, and started shooting. She shot one that was sneaking up behind Merle.

"Thank you mamacita." Merle nodded and got back to fighting.

Meredith nodded and kept shooting. After a while everything died down, they stopped the deceased ones from renaimating. Meredith walked over and hugged Hershel. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Hershel nodded and held her for a moment, and turned around to the house as it burnt. "Can't believe it's gone."

"Me either." Meredith said sadly. She hugged him softly, and the girls as they came over. The boys were still hiding in the truck, locked in.

Rick walked over putting a hand on Hershel's shoulder. "Sorry about your place." He frowned.

Hershel just nodded, he hugged the girls tightly along with Meredith. The animals were running off, their dogs came running over and sat with them. Meredith reached down and patted them, Harley, Spot and Tanner. They watched the house burn along with the barn until dawn broke.

Hershel managed to keep his car keys along with Meredith's van keys on him. Maggie and Meredith loaded up the kids in the van, while Daryl and Merle drove Hershel's truck. Meredith smiled looking at the family photos from before the world this way to the new one with everyone in it. She kept a Polaroid camera at home and managed to keep a mini photo album in the car, she also kept the family bible in the car - she had filled out everyone's names and day they were born in it; along with death dates. Maggie and Beth kept their lockets on all the time along with Meredith. Hershel kept his cross necklace on he got as a gift from Meredith for Christmas last year. He reached over and held her hand, as they followed Rick in the Rv - Dale and Shane, died last month due to unknown reasons.

Meredith held onto Hershel's hand and closed her eyes. "We will start over."

Hershel nodded. "All we can do." He said holding her close.

7 Months later:

They arrived at the prison - they managed to get all the walkers out of it and repair some things inside and slowly make it like home. Lori finally told Rick about her pregnancy after the fire, when they started arguing one night at dinner, in front of everyone.

The twins were getting bigger and stronger everyday - along with Daniel and Joel. Daryl, Rick and the other men where teaching Daniel and Joel how to fight along with hunt - Maggie and Beth were learning also.

Daryl was sitting down and holding Eli and Isaac. "Well. My little not yet talking ass kicking boys. Uncle Daryl is going to teach you a whole hell of a lot of crap"

"Language, please.." Meredith smiled bringing over some pureed food. She put them both in the highchairs and started feeding them. She handed a bowl to Daryl. "Might as well help uncle Daryl." She smiled.

Daryl laughed and took it, feeding Eli, smelling the food.. "Smells like ass."

"Well it might smell horrible - but it's a start on something." She smiled, and fed them.

Daryl rolled his eyes and helped her.

Maggie came back from a run with some diapers. "Man. Glad we stopped at your old daycare Ma." She said bringing in 4 boxes. Glenn was carrying 5 also.

"Me too. Glad they usually kept extra boxes." Meredith smiled slightly.

"I also got some of your teaching supplies you left there." Maggie smiled putting a bag down. "They had it in the old storage room."

Meredith have the babies some sippy cups and sat back looking through the books. She missed teaching, and getting to know all the kids. She smiled. "Thank you Maggie." she said hugging her, and kept looking through it.

Maggie nodded and smiled, she started putting the diapers away.

Hershel came downstairs, Lori was up most of the night with contractions but nothing happened. He smiled seeing Meredith looking at the books. "Gosh, haven't seen those in forever.." He smiled glancing at them. He sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her. His beard had grown longer - he tried to keep it trimmed, he was also going slightly grey.

"Seems like an eternity ago - I was teaching preschool… Beth was a little thing, and we met.." She said looking them over.

Hershel nodded and rubbed her back some. " Can't believe that was 11 years ago." He kissed her softly. "Thankful I met you."

"I'm thankful I met you too." She smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "Thankful for Maggie and Beth too - and our other kids.."

Joel came in carrying some rabbits. "Look what I shot!" He smiled proud. Carl was with him, he got a rabbit also.

Meredith looked up and smiled. "Thats wonderful. Who was with you?"

"Merle." Joel said putting the rabbits on the table. Daryl got up and walked over.

"Good job…" He said ruffling Carl and Joel's hair. He started showing them how to skin and clean them. "Gotta cook'em all the way through - Else ya get sick."

The boys watched and nodded. Merle came in and watched his little brother put them over the fire to roast. "Lil' Daryl Crocker." He laughed and took a drink. "Alway' cookin' good shit." He sat on the table watching.

"Merle." Meredith said gently.

Merle sighed and looked at her. "Sorry ma'am.." He grumbled under his breath; was trying to be better- Meredith had stuck up for him when, everyone else wanted to throw him out due to his mouth and inappropriate comments.

"Thank you." She said cleaning the babies up and letting them down to crawl around.

Hershel chuckled to himself slightly, and got up to go to the infirmary to see what else they needed for the supply run. Merle sighed and went outside to find something to do.

Daryl walked over and sat with Meredith. "You didn't have to stick up for him to keep him 'ere." He shook his head.

"I know." She smiled slightly, and looked at her books. "But he's a good asset to the group. He's just got some learning to do."

"You know he used to be a drug dealer.." Daryl frowned.

"We've all made mistakes.." She said gently looking up at him. "The past has been forgiven." She said putting her books on the shelf and watching the kids. "I see something good in him still. Just like i saw something good in you - I didn't trust any of you when you first showed up." She leaned against the table. "But i got to know you and trust you all. God works is through situations to make us better people. He will get there." She looked at him. "Give your brother a chance."

"Did you ever do anything in your life that you regretted?" He asked watching her.

"Of course." She said not saying anymore.

Daryl sighed. "Alright… Well.. He better not screw up."


	34. Chapter 34 - Judith

Over the next few weeks, tension was raising as the Governor was trying to take over the prison. Rick was fighting with him constantly. In the middle of the night Lori went into labor, she was having a hard labor and difficult time concentrating, or breathing throughout her contractions, Meredith was helping her along with Rick and Hershel.

"Lori.." Meredith said, holding her hands as she rocked on a ball. "You're doing great." She smiled softly, "Almost done." She nodded, keeping a hand on her stomach feeling her stomach contract and finish with that round. "Relaxing breath."

"Oooooh.." Lori groaned breathing. "Never. Doing. This. Again." She said looking at Rick, and laid her head back on him, and listened to Meredith following her lead. Hershel gave Meredith a glove and instructed her on checking her - along with what else to do if something happened.

"You're at a 10. Try pushing with the next one." Meredith said watching. Lori groaned and pushed gripping onto Rick's hand. She was still pushing 2 hours later.

Meredith was coaching her with her pushing, but nothing was really happening yet. Hershel was holding Lori's other hand and helping her. "Lets get her upright." He said, helping them. Lori was groaning and kept going, in a different position.

Daryl came and got Carl as Rick asked. "Lets go make sure no walkers hear yer ma." He smiled slightly. Carl nodded and walked out with him. Maggie was at the watchtower helping Glenn - they were more into each other at the moment than watching..

"Push Lori." Rick said helping her, holding one leg and watching. "Come on."

Lori groaned and kept pushing. "Shut…..up." She groaned threw tightened teeth. "I really...hate… you at...this...moment.." She groaned frustrated this baby was taking forever.

"Push Lori… Almost done..." Meredith smiled holding her other leg, and her hand. "Got a lot of brown hair."

Rick smiled big watching. "Come on Lor."

"Come on shoulders almost out. Push, Lori." Hershel smiled slightly, he was helping Meredith letting her catch the baby. Lori panted hard taking a break.

Rick moved a bit to watch more, "Push baby." He was glad the farmer's wife was there helping, and Rick was glad he wasn't helping Lori alone, he was nervous. He was glad Lori didn't need a c-section like she did with Carl.

Lori cried out as she kept pushing harder, and really digging into Rick's hand, and slightly into Hershel's arm.

Meredith caught the baby and got it crying hard and loud. "Lori..." She smiled handing her the baby. "It's a girl."

Lori cried and smiled holding the baby close. "Shes so beautiful."

Hershel took a towel, and covered the baby up with it and smiled. "She looks a lot like you."

"Yeah, covered in jello." Lori laughed laying her head back and panted hard. She kissed Rick and held the baby close.

Rick smiled kissing her more and the baby. "Did great honey."

Meredith helped Lori with the afterbirth and her postpartum care with Hershel. He wanted to keep a close eye on her, and make sure everything was okay.

"Hello Judith." Lori smiled cuddling with Rick and the baby. Daryl brought Carl in and smiled slightly seeing the baby, he left to go to the cafe.

Meredith and Hershel were cleaning the tools boiling them and making them sterile. "We did good." She said softly. "You mainly...Talking me through it…"

"I've had some practice." He smiled and kissed her. "Glad to see you on the catching end of the delivery."

Meredith laughed. "Oh. I don't mind that." She smiled and hugged him. "I'd do that anytime. Just like i know you would."

Hershel smiled and kissed her gently. "Want to train as a Medic also?"

"Sure." Meredith smiled softly, and kissed him more.


	35. Chapter 35 - Hershel Hurt

**Two Weeks Later:**

Meredith was working on laundry with Carol in the basement. She was up and down all night with the twins because they have been sick. She was also helping Lori with her breastfeeding, and teaching the kids some sort of lesson from the school books.

Meredith smiled and talked to Carol for a while, when suddenly Rick came busting into the room. "Hershel's been hurt." he said panting hard.

Meredith dropped everything and ran with him as they were taking Hershel to the infirmary. "What happened?" She asked trying to not lose it.

"He was getting some equipment from the garden shed…." Rick said but Hershel cut him off.

"Walker bit my leg." He groaned keeping pressure above his ankle. "I was getting stuff from the shed and their was one in there that we missed."

Meredith grabbed the scissors and cut his pant leg, and ripped his boot and sock off seeing the bite wound.

"We're going to have to amputate.." Rick said seeing it. He looked at Meredith. "He wont live with his leg.."

"But…. Eric died from his amputation." Meredith said putting gloves on.

"He died from the blood loss or the infection…" Rick said looking at Hershel.

"Do it." Hershel groaned and held Meredith's hand. "I'll be okay." He promised.

Maggie and Beth came running in, with Daryl, Glenn and Merle.

"Whats going on?" Maggie said and saw the bite wound. She looked at her dad. "Daddy.." She covered her mouth.

Rick was tying a belt around Hershel's leg below the knee.

"You're not cutting off his leg!" Beth screamed and tried grabbing the belt off. Merle grabbed her.

"Hush. Listen to your Pa." He scolded her, holding her back. Maggie saw all the blood and got held by Glenn.

Hershel groaned and grabbed their hands. "I'll be okay. It needs to be done. Or I'm going home.." He was breathing hard.

Maggie held Beth close as she cried. "Alright.."

Meredith looked at them both. "I'll be here with him." She said softly.

Maggie nodded and kissed her dad, along with Beth. They left to go keep the boys away. Glenn went with them.

"I'll need help - Can you two hold him down?" Meredith asked Daryl and Merle. They nodded and came over. She held the saw. She was shaking slightly, she calmed herself and quickly started a blood transfusion from Daryl to Hershel. She knew he'd be losing a lot of blood. She also started and IV quickly.

Meredith looked at Hershel, and kissed him quickly. "I love you." she said softly. "I'm sorry."

Hershel groaned as he was held down, and kissed her softly. "I love you too." He closed his eyes and screamed out in pain as she started it. She was praying, and talking to him as she continued with it.

Hershel got quiet, he was still breathing. Meredith looked and saw him passed out.

"He's okay just passed out.." Rick said helping her with the amputation.

She closed her eyes and breathed trying to not pass out. They had been studying medical books together. She grabbed the supplies off the table, She got the bleeding stopped and everything, she wrapped it up and put a monitor on him and got him moved to another bed, and cleaned up the mess. She walked behind the curtain took off her blood soaked shirt and left on her tank top, cleaned up herself and sat down next to him in the chair. Daryl was still donating blood. "Dear God. Please let him be okay." she said softly.

Daryl reached over and held her hand. "You did, the right thing by him."

She just stared at Hershel. She had given him morphine before sitting down. She was shaking slightly.

Rick cleaned up, also taking care of the bad leg, and came in to sit with her. He patted her shoulder. "He'll be okay."

Meredith nodded and teared up watching him, still not saying anything. She covered her face and cried more, she was scared. Rick rubbed her back and watched him.

Merle stayed for a bit, then walked out to talk to the girls. "Yer Ma will be out soon.." He said gently. "Yer Pa is alright - Just sleepin'..."

Maggie and Beth along with the boys were sitting on the couch balled up together. "Thank you Merle.." She said softly, she never thought she'd say that to him considering how he talked to her when she was with Glenn.

"Mama okay?" Beth asked softly looking up. She knew her daddy would be okay.

"She's alright. She's slightly shaken up bout the whole ordeal." He said sitting down. He talked to the others about what happened.

A bit later, Meredith was checking his vitals and disconnected Daryl from Hershel. He was improving a lot. She walked out to the girls. "He's still asleep." She said gently, as they got up and hugged them. She had been crying earlier but washed her face before coming out to help

with her red eyes.

"How bad did you have to.." Maggie said biting her lip her voice was breaking.

"It's below the knee - about mid-calf.." Meredith said softly, she closed her eyes and took a few breathes. "He lost a lot of blood from the wound, and then the amputation. He's going to need to rest. It's going to be sometime before he can...attempt to walk.."

Maggie nodded. "Can we.."

Meredith nodded. "Yes, he's asleep still." She said walking them back. Carol and Lori had the twins and were keeping them busy.

Hershel was still asleep, he was covered with a blanket and hooked up to a monitor and IV. Meredith checked it quickly and got them chairs to sit down. She sat down also, and covered her face with her hands laying her head back. She felt so much guilt for doing that to him.

Hershel stayed asleep all night. He woke up the next morning groggy from the pain meds. Meredith was asleep in the chair, they all took shifts sleeping in the chair. She woke up slightly feeling him squeezing her hand.

She sat up and smiled, "Good morning." She said gently.

"Everything… Okay?" He asked rubbing his face. He felt awful.

Meredith nodded. "Kids are sleeping in the beds.." She had the curtain closed, but they slept in the infirmary that night. "Been taking shifts." She said softly, and kissed him and hugged him tightly.

Hershel hugged her and kissed her softly, groaning a bit. She moved his good leg a bit, and felt odd in his bad one. "Can i…" He said sitting up more.

"It finally stopped bleeding last night." She said gently. She watched him move the blanket to examine the bandage.

"That's good." He said softly.

They all stayed with him and kept a close eye on him as he recovered. Daryl found a prosthetic leg for him on a supply run with Maggie and Glenn. After his leg was fully healed, and they started working with him on it. He used crutches for a long time to gain his balance and relearn to walk. He was finally able to resume his activities after a long painful recovery.


	36. Chapter 36 - Hurt

It had been about 6 months since Hershel lost part of his leg. Meredith still felt horrible about doing that to him. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, she was often awake and just watching Hershel, and doing what she had to do around the prison to make chores easier to keep herself busy. She was fixing his pants in the chair in their cell. She didn't hear him wake up, It was still early and the sun hadn't even started to raise yet. Hershel turned over when he realized she wasn't in bed.

He groaned softly, sitting up. "Dove?" He rubbed his eyes and sat up more.

Meredith looked up for a second, "Good Morning." she said gently, working more on his pants.

"Everything okay?" He asked moving a bit, grabbing his other jeans, and slide on his prosthetic leg, and then his pants. He stood up and buttoned them.

"Just can't sleep." She said softly. She had maybe gotten an hour and a half or two hours of sleep tops all night. She usually faked being asleep and just laid there staring at the ceiling or the wall.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked going over to her, he looked at his pocket watch.

"Hour or so." She said looking up. She had a small panic attack while he was asleep. "Not really sure."

"Oh Dove." He sighed and sat down in the chair beside her.

Meredith kept sewing his pants and sighed softly. She shifted a bit in her chair.

Hershel smiled slightly watching her, and looked out the window. "How about we go for a walk?"

She smiled softly. "That would be nice." She finished and bit the thread after knotting it. She slid on her pants and a shirt, then a light long sleeve shirt. He held out his hand and smiled taking her hand. They walked outside. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close as they walked.

They sat on the bench after walking around for a while, and sat down to watch the sunrise, his arm wrapped around her. She kept a hand on his lower back. "Dove." He said quietly. He could tell something was bothering her, every time she came near him or talked to him she was slightly hesitant about it.

She bit her lip, "Yes...Bear.." she finally answered after a few minutes.

"How are you doing?" He asked softly, taking her hand, squeezing it softly.

"I.." Meredith closed her eyes. "Bear...I'm so sorry." She let the hot tears fall, and she looked down.

"Dove.. What are you sorry for?" He asked looking at her, rubbing her back.

She took some shaky breathes and looked down. "You must hate me.." She felt so guilty for doing that to him, even though it was to save him. "I wish there could have been another way." She shook her head, and started panicking. "I'm so sorry I did that to you.." She started crying more.

Hershel moved a bit, and turned her to him more. He caressed her face and watched her, it broke his heart to see her this broken and upset.

"Oh, Dove." He said softly, wiping her face with his hands and got her to look up at him. "I don't hate you for doing that to me." He said softy. "I could never hate you." He wiped her eyes more. "Is this what you have been upset about for so long?"

Meredith nodded looking at him, and the tears continued to fall. "I feel so guilty for doing that to you." She sniffed softly, and looked at him. "I'm so sorry." She was trying to calm down and catch her breath. "You had to go through all that pain..."

"Dove. I don't hate you. You did what you had to do to help me." He watched her and rubbed her back. "Breathe honey." He wanted her to calm down. " You did. You helped me." He kissed her face softly. "It was only painful for a while." He tried reassuring her. "We are okay - I am okay."

She breathed and tried calming down, she wiped her eyes. She wiped a few years from his eyes too.

"You were scared too." He said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't pay close enough attention to my surroundings. That was on me." He pulled her close holding her tightly. "I'll be honest - I was scared too." He sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry I did that to you." He watched her. "That guilt.. You don't need to feel it honey. I'm okay." He looked in her eyes. "Thank you for doing that to save me."

"I was so scared." She said going closer to him. "I…" She laid her head on his chest. "My gosh. I could have lose you - our kids could have lost you." She said trying to not panic again, she shook slightly.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He said holding her close, and tightly.

Meredith wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "You..you where scared too?" She asked almost whispering.

"I was.." He smiled and hugged her tightly. "I was scared I wouldn't be around for you all...Dove,I love you...Nothing will ever change that. I could never be mad at you honey."

"Don't you ever scare me like that again.." She nodded listening to him. "I love you too, Bear. I'm…..I hope I never have to make that kind of choice again.." She kissed him more.

Hershel smiled kissing her more. "I hope - whatever happens in the situation for either of us, we make the best decision possible to keep us safe and healthy.. That is all we can do.."

"Amen." Meredith smiled softly. "I should have talked to you earlier about this.. I'm sorry.."

"It's been a long 6 months." He said softly. " Thank you for finally telling me." He kissed her more, and smiled.

She sniffed and wiped the last of her tears away, kissing him more. "I love you Hershel." She cuddled with him.

"I love you too, Meredith." He kissed her again. He held her close.

They watched the sunrise together.


	37. Chapter 37 - Maggie Wedding

A few weeks later. Maggie and Glenn were talking with Meredith and Hershel. They wanted to get married. Hershel thought for a few minutes and nodded. "Alright - Alright. I give my blessing." He smiled softly. Meredith smiled holding his hand.

Maggie smiled. "Can you do it now, please?" she asked, it was during dinner.

"Can we finish eating first?" Hershel chuckled softly, smiled.

"Alright." Maggie smiled at Glenn, and they finished eating, everyone else was still working on their supper.

Hershel walked with them away from the table, so everyone could hear. He took out his bible, and cleared his throat. "Lets pray. Eternal God, behold our family and friends here assembled. We thank you for the peace and joy accorded us this day; We pray, Heavenly Father, that you grant Maggie and Glenn wisdom and devotion, as they shape their life together. By your grace, may their wills be joined, so that they grow in love and peace , and with one another, all the days of their lives. Amen" He smiled at them."A good marriage evolves when two people walk through life knowing that only from shadow, can they know light; and from fear, they can know love. Together, embracing the light and dark in one another with confidence and commitment to their future, they come to truly know each other's heart. remember that the greatest gift that you can give each other…is love. The Apostle Paul wrote, In his first letter to the Corinthians, about this "greatest gift" - suffers long, and is kind; Love does not envy; does not boast, is not proud; Love does not behave rudely, does not seek its own, is not provoked; Love thinks no evil. Love does not rejoice in iniquity, but rejoices in truth; Love bears all things; Love believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things;

Love … never fails. So now I tell you, (says Paul): Abide in faith, ...abide in hope, …abide in love. But of these three, - faith, hope, and love, remember always … that the greatest is love…"

Maggie and Glenn smiled and held hands, looking at each other. Hershel smiled and looked at Glenn. "Glenn, do you take Maggie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live?" He asked

Glenn smiled, looking at Maggie. " I DO."

"Good." Hershel smiled, chuckling lightly.

He looked at Maggie: "Maggie - do you take Glenn, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and woe, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto him for as long as you both shall live?

Maggie looked at Glenn and smiled back," I DO."

Hershel smiled at them. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife… You may now kiss your Bride.."

Glenn smiled and pulled her close, They kissed. They turned and hugged Hershel.

Everyone clapped and walked up and hugged Glenn and Maggie.

Meredith smiled and hugged Hershel. "You're a man of many trades."

Hershel chuckled softly. "That I am." He held her close.

"Thank you everyone." Maggie smiled and bit her lip. "We will see you later." She kissed Glenn and ran off ahead of him.

Glenn watched her and looked around for a minute. "Thank you everyone." He said rubbing his neck and backed away slowly, his face was slightly red, then took off running.

"They are so cute." Meredith laughed sitting down with Hershel, and kissed him gently.

"They are." He shook his head and smiled softly.

Beth brought the twins over, and Meredith held them close rocking them. "My big babies.." She smiled kissing them both and played with them.

Beth sighed sitting down, she wished she could find someone, again. Hershel walked over to her and sat down, "Penny for your thoughts." He smiled.

Beth looked up a bit. "Hi daddy." She sighed. "Wish i could find someone.."

"The Lord will bring him to you honey." He said softly rubbing her back. "Hope he is someone who is really good to you."

"I hope so.." She sighed and hugged him. I had been a year and a half since Jimmy and the others died. She was close to 16 now.

Meredith smiled listening to them. "He will come soon honey." She rubbed her back also.

Beth nodded and sighed. "I hope so." She got up slowly and walked upstairs.

Meredith got up and put the twins to bed and sat with Hershel in bed. She smiled kissing him softly on the neck. Hershel let out a soft groan and pulled her into his lap. "Been a while."

"Been a long time." She smiled softly kissing him. "Not too long - I still have proof of our last time in the cribs in the next room.." She laughed.

Hershel chuckled and smiled kissing her. "Glad we have that to remember." He moved his hand to her shirt and slowly undid it.

Meredith smiled and took his shirt off him and kissed him more as she moved south..


	38. Chapter 38 - Attack

Lori was downstairs feeding Judith, she sighed as she groaned in pain. "Just hurts." She said softly to Rick. She moved Judith off her right breast and switched to the left and tried again. She as getting frustrated, and in pain.

Meredith was in the infirmary giving Merle stitches. "What did you do?" She frowned stitching him up. "Looks like you lost."

Merle frowned. "Got into an argument."

"With whom?" She said looking him in the eyes. She sighed and continued stitching his temple. "Swear you men are worse than the boys."

"Daryl. The big baby will be in soon." He winced slightly as she continued.

"Stop. Fighting. With. Your. Brother." She said sternly.

"I'll try." He sighed and crossed his arms.

She finished up and rubbed some salve on it and threw her gloves away, washed her hands. Hershel was outside tending to the cow that was in labor. She walked Merle out and saw Daryl. "No more fighting." She said raising her voice. Joel, Daniel, Carl, all stopped what they were doing and froze recognizing the seriousness in her voice. "As screwed up as we are - We are a family." She said looking at them both. "Be an example." She said stopping, seeing Rick bringing Lori over.

"She's got a fever, and in pain. She passed out earlier." Rick said catching Lori again as she passed out. Meredith reached out and helped catch her also.

"She's really burning up." Meredith said looking at her. Judith was asleep with Carol. She looked at Merle and Daryl. "Go help Hershel, no fighting please.."

The brothers sighed and looked at each other. Merle walked outside, and Daryl slowly followed.

They got Lori into the infirmary. "How long she been feeling this way?" Meredith asked getting Lori into a bed, and closing the curtains.

"Few days. Fever got worse this morning though." Rick was worried.

"Alright." Meredith said looking her over. "How's breastfeeding going?" She asked putting a cool rag on her head.

"Shes in pain." He sighed. "Mainly her right breast."

"Okay." Meredith looked at Rick. "Can you get me the manual breast pump?"

Rick nodded, he left and went back to his cell, and got it, and handed it to her.

Lori groaned softly. "Go check on Carl." She asked rick softly. "I'll be okay."

Rick frowned. Meredith smiled. "I'll come get you in a bit." He looked at Lori for a minute and nodded, leaving.

Meredith cleaned her hands and dried them. "Can you undo your top?" She asked, sitting down. "Your fever is 103… Are you cold - feel like you have the flu?"

Lori nodded and undid her shirt. She undid her bra and sighed..

Meredith sighed. "Are you in a lot of pain nursing on that side?" She said looking, and examining.

"Constantly- Never really breastfed with Carl…" Lori groaned feeling her press a bit.

"Sorry." She said, finishing, and grabbed the breast pump. "Try pumping." She said giving her a blanket to cover with.

Lori did so, it was painful and really hurt. Meredith took and it looked over the breastmilk and saw the lumps in the milk.

"It's Mastitis." She said softly. "When you nurse, you're going to have to keep nursing the side that hurts also - stoppin doesn't make it go away. Just working through it, helps get rid of it." She moved her chair and moved closer. She talked her through massages she can do and how to hand express if she can't get the pump to help. "Warm showers, and compresses help. Before, and after nursing. Dangle feeding helps too if you sit up all the way and slightly lean forward. Cold compresses for pain will help also.." She helped and showed her after Carol brought Judith in to eat again.

"I'll check on your temp. If it's gotten higher, or not better in 24 hours. I have antibiotics." She smiled slightly. "I had to end up taking them when I was nursing Joel. I had mastitis so bad."

"Is it okay to feed her that milk though?"

Meredith nodded. "If you are going to feed her with a bottle from pumping, just make sure to strain it to get the lumps out. You're milk is going to be slightly salty instead of sweet that she's used to."

Lori sighed. "Never realized it'd be this hard." She said holding Judith close and tried nursing her on the hurt side.

Rick and Hershel where in the cafe talking later the afternoon. They stopped hearing the alarm go took off running to the door. They saw the north fence breached and a flood of walkers started coming onto the property and into the building.

Maggie came running in with Carl. "Daddy!" She said screaming, she had been shot in the leg. "We gotta go."

Hershel looked at her leg quickly. "It's fine - went through." He tied his handkerchief around it quickly and they ran outside

Meredith stood up and walked to the door and saw the horde of walkers. "My goodness." She looked at Lori. "Button up we gotta go." She said helping her up and running with her to hide.

Beth had grabbed the kids, and ran up to a deep cell that was on the upper level. She locked herself in with a gun, and turned the bed over and put the kids behind it and hid behind it also with them keeping them covered with a blanket.

Everyone else was running and fighting as everything broke out. Merle climbed up the cell were Beth and the kids where and tied himself to the top to keep them covered with Beth. He watched and waited.

The Governor's men came into the building and started fighting. Merle shot a few of them himself as he hung up their. He reloaded and watched. He continued taking them down.

Lori grabbed Judith and ran away from Meredith. "I need to get Carl!" She cried running outside. Meredith took off after her. "Lori!" She hollered as she ran after her grabbing a gun from a fallen man and took off after her. She saw the group shooting and fighting, Carl was with them shooting also. Meredith let out a scream as Lori as shot, Meredith shot the person who took down Lori. She grabbed Judith from Lori and held her close. She kneeled down to Lori. "Lori." She said pressing on her wound. She was shot three times in the stomach.

Carl stopped lookin back. "Mom!" He screamed taking off to them. Hershel stopped for a minute, and saw Meredith pressing on Lori's stomach.

Meredith let out a groan as she was shot also. She held Judith, and looked at Carl. "Take your sister." She said. "Get inside." Meredith looked down at herself. She had been shot under her left breast. She pressed on it. The governor grabbed Hershel and held a knife to his throat. Meredith looked up raised her rifle. She fired at the Governor, and Hershel fell to the ground. Hershel slowly got up and ran back over as Rick and the others took down the rest of them. They stopped the walkers and tried shutting off the hole in the fence.

Meredith's chest felt heavy. She took her hand off her injury and pressed hard on Lori's. "Lori." She said tearing up.

Lori groaned, as Rick came over and pressed hard on her stomach also. "Lori.. Stay with me." He begged pressing more. Lori cupped Ricks face with one hand, "Love...you.." She said softly, and closed her eyes. Hershel had pulled Meredith back a bit, and pressed on her chest wound.

Meredith was having a hard time breathing. Maggie and the others ran over. She was coughing a lot, mostly blood.

"Mama." Maggie said trying to move her. She looked at Hershel and helped him. She ripped off a piece of plastic from the door, pressed it on the wound and put mud over it packing it to stop the hole from filling. Hershel nodded watching her. "Good."

Rick cried over Lori's body, holding it close.

Meredith was getting asked questions by Hershel. She looked at him and passed out.

Hershel carried her inside and started working on her gunshot wound - he had Maggie and Carol help him. Michonne was outside helping Rick.

Meredith got the bullet removed, along with doing a chest tube and taping it down. Hershel cleaned up the mess and sat beside her, he had a monitor attached, an IV going and oxygen. He bowed his head and started praying.


	39. Chapter 39

**Maggie: 21, - Beth - 17, Joel - 12, Daniel - 10, Elijah and Isaac - 2.**

 **Meredith: 33 - Hershel 53**

The recovery was hell - It would take months to fully recover from that wound. Hershel sighed, he rubbed his face and knew that much. During Meredith's recovery - Rick was going downhill.

Everyone was trying to help him with his grieving of Lori. Beth was taking care of Judith along with the others helping.

Rick eventually snapped out of it and got better, but all the memory's at the prison were too much. They decided to move on to a new place. Everyone packed up and followed. They traveled for a long time, and couldn't find themselves to settle anywhere just yet. They kept traveling - the saw a sign for termitus, and went to see if it was anything. That turned out to be a big mistake, they ended up being held against their will and almost slaughtered. Carol whom left a few weeks ago after an argument with Rick came and saved them all. Meredith and the kids were locked in a trailer, along with the other woman - the men got them out and they all escaped. They lost a few more people along the way, and more fights happened within the group - Daryl and Merle ended up splitting off and left the group for a while. They ended up coming back after cooling off.

They came upon Alexandria. They slowly integrated into the community. Michonne and Rick became sheriff's - Meredith was offered a teaching job for the kids - Hershel worked with Denise as a Medic, everyone else had jobs to either do runs or just help out around the community.

Merle walked into the school building one evening after class was over. Meredith was working on some paperwork. "Mrs. Greene." He said softly.

Meredith looked up and smiled. "Hello Merle. What can i help you with?"

Merle took a seat, by her desk and sighed. "Just been a long day." He rubbed his head.

"Well. Come relax at home with us. I'm just leaving." She smiled "Come have dinner." She said getting up. Merle nodded and followed with her.

"Thank you Ma'am." He said softly.

Meredith and him walked in silence, finally she broke it. "Thank you for keeping Beth save during the governors attack." She said softly. "That was smart how you did that"

"I would do anything to protect your family." He said softly,

"I know and appreciate it." Meredith smiled, looking ahead. "Thank you."

"My pleasure Ma'am." He had gotten slightly better along with her family - mainly Glenn and Maggie, he didn't make racist comments or anything like that to them anymore - they still had some tension at each other, but it was getting better. Daryl was slowly integrating into the family too the of course welcomed them. It had been 3 winters since it all happened. Judith, Eli and Isaac were young toddlers. They had added a few new people to their little group since Hershel's farm - Abe, Eugene and Rosita traveled with them after termitus and became apart of the community.

Meredith walked up to the house, opened the door. "Hello everyone." She smiled and got hugs from the young kids - Beth had been watching the toddlers since Rick and Michonne were working a lot lately. Meredith smiled and picked the toddlers up and kissed them all "My goodness. Stop growing" She smiled putting them down watching them run off. "I brought company." She smiled letting Merle in.

Maggie looked at Merle and sighed, she walked back into the kitchen and grabbed another plate. Glenn smiled slightly at him, and walked into the kitchen. Hershel came out kissed Meredith and hugged her. "Hello Merle. Welcome to dinner." He smiled slightly.

"Thank you sir." He said softly, getting a slight handshake and took off his jacket and hung it up. Beth smiled at him, and he gave a slight smile back, she picked up Judith and put her in the highchair. Merle walked into the dining room and they prayed and started eating.

"So, what did you do today Maggie?" Meredith asked cutting up the kids meat.

Maggie took a bite and drink. "Helped reinforce the fence, also needed to get out of here and went on a run."

"At least you got out." She smiled at her. Maggie nodded and smiled back slightly.

"That's true" Maggie smiled taking Glenn's hand.

"The babies were really good today "Beth said softly eating her food "Carl, Enid and I went to the river earlier and went swimming.

Hershel sighed. "Beth please be careful.. The river can be dangerous if your not careful. Thankfully it's fenced in." He sighed.

"Yes Sir." Beth looked down, then continued eating. "The boys and I also took care of the garden and helped Ms Diana.."

Rick came to the house and opened the door. "Hey."

"Come on in." Meredith said softly. "Michonne and Carl with you?"

"Yes."

"Get them in here then." Hershel shook his head. "Join us for dinner."

"Alright." He turned and told them, they came in also. Meredith got more chairs and they made room. She got plates and let them dish out some food.

They talked for a few hours after dinner too. Rick carried Judith as she slept home with Michonne and Carl. Meredith and Hershel put the kids to bed. Glenn and Maggie went to their room in the attic. Merle left. After everyone was asleep, Beth snuck out.

Beth walked over to Merle and Daryl's place, she walked into the house. Daryl was gone at Carol's. Merle was cleaning his gun. "Merle?" Beth asked coming in.

"Beth? What are ya doing here?" He asked putting his gun together again.

Beth walked over and kissed him.

Merle was taken aback, he pulled back a bit. "Listen lil girl."

"Merle." Beth said softly.

"I've pushed off our feelings - It wouldn't be okay. Your sister would kill me."

"Merle. I don't care. I'm of age - I have to be.. It's been a long time." She said softly looking at him. "I know you feel something - You smiled all the time, if I look or talk to you."

Merle sighed rubbing his face. "Beth... I'm only 5 years younger than your Mama.." He sighed. "We need your Pa and Ma's permission.."

"No. We don't." Beth said smiling. "Come on. Merle - Maggie didn't ask for permission to be with Glenn, they snuck around and did what they wanted." She leaned down and kissed him more.

Merle groaned and kissed her more, he pulled her close into his lap. Beth sat their for a long time, kissing more and pulled back. She stood up and pulled him to his room. She had been in his house before, when she needed to talk to Daryl.

Beth and Merle talked for a long time after everything they did, he walked her home around 4 in the morning. She quickly snuck back in and he headed home. She went to bed, as did he when he got home.


	40. Chapter 40

Beth and Merle continued seeing each other while sneaking around and keeping it a secret. It had been close to to 3 months. Beth though everyone had left, she pulled Merle into the house and took him to her room.

A bit later, Maggie and Meredith came home. Maggie heard groaning upstairs, she walked up their and opened Beth's door. Meredith heard yelling and screaming. She ran upstairs and saw Beth screaming and crying at Maggie. Maggie had a gun pulled out on Merle, whom was getting dressed. Beth was quickly doing the same Maggie started running after them as she ran them outside. Meredith followed.

"I'm going to kill him!" Maggie growled

"Maggie No!" Beth cried holding onto Merle.

Meredith put a hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Maggie." She moved and walked to Beth and Merle. "Calm down Maggie."

"Like hell I will! He was raping my sister!" Maggie snapped at her mother. Hershel, Rick and Michonne heard the commition The boys were playing across town. Michonne drew her gun.

"Maggie put it down" she ordered. Glenn came up too and went to Maggie.

Beth was still crying. Meredith rubbed her back. "It's okay." She promised.

Maggie looked at Michonne. "Seriously. Hell no." She said keeping it pointed at Merle.

"Margaret" Hershel said firmly. "Let your sister explain and talk. Easier without guns drawn."

"Maggie." Glenn said softly, putting his hand on hers and lowered the gun. "Come on.."

Maggie snorted and put it down. "Talk." She said looking at Beth.

Beth calmed down, looking at her mom and dad. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." she said letting the tears fall. "I…..I love Merle." she said moving closer to him.

Merle rubbed her back and looked at her. " I love Beth." He said firmly.

"So you two have been running around and screwing." Maggie frowned.

"Maggie!" Meredith scolded her. "I wouldn't talk.." She said firmly.

Hershel nodded looking at them. He wasn't thrilled they didn't come forward sooner.

Beth looked at Hershel. "I'm so sorry Daddy.. I should have told you and Mama sooner." She said softly. "Just wasn't sure due to our age difference."

He sighed. "Honey, We could have talked I would have understood, eventually.. Your Mama would have understood.. We are 20 years apart." He said gently. He walked over to Merle and Beth. "We will have a talk… Now.."

Merle nodded. "Yes sir." He looked at Beth, and hugged her. He walked away with Hershel.

Michonne looked at Rick, they left leaving it to the family.

Maggie looked at Beth, her face remained hard as she put her gun away and walked off.

Glenn looked at them. "I'll uhm...Talk to her. She just needs time."

Meredith nodded. "Thank you Glenn. See you at dinner" She sighed softly, and looked at Beth. "Well.. Let's go have a talk." She said walking to the house. Beth didn't say anything she just followed. They went inside, sat at the table. Meredith poured some tea for them both. She sighed softly. "Beth..Are you okay?"

"I'm..okay Mama." She said softly. "Maggie hates me now. So do you and Daddy." she said starting to cry.

"She doesn't hate you. She's just upset. She'll get over it." Meredith smiled softly. "I'm not mad at you either. Your daddy isn't mad at you either." She said taking her hand.

"But I hurt you all by not telling you." She sniffed.

"Mistakes happen." She sighed. "But now we know, and can help you with anything you need." She promised. "Are you two using condoms?"

"Mama!" Beth said looking down, embarrassed. "Yes.." She sighed.

"Keeping track of your cycle?" She had taught the girls how to follow it, and if they wanted to avoid their ovulation days.

Beth nodded "Yes." She was getting red in the face, covering it.

"Good." She smiled seeing her getting red in the face."Have to ask honey - If you can't talk about this stuff, could you bring it up if you were pregnant?"

"I..I hope so.." Beth said softly

They talked for a long time, eventually Hershel and Merle came back. They all sat at the table. Hershel looked at them both. "If you two are serious…"

"We are." Beth said softly. "Sorry daddy.."

Hershel nodded and continued. "Then you two… really need to be careful.. A baby right now wouldn't be a bad thing - it's just you two are still so new in this relationship.. Granted your Mama and I worked it out, but not everyone can." Meredith rubbed his shoulder. "I can't stop you from doing what you are doing - just give advice - the both of us can do that" He looked at them both for a minute. "Just enjoy yourself as a couple." He looked at Meredith.

"Please - come to us with anything. We are here for you." She said softly. "We are not mad you kept this to yourselves." She looked at Beth. "Maggie will come around eventually. Just give her space and time." She smiled.

Beth nodded.

Meredith got up and hugged Beth, them Merle. Merle hesitantly hugged her back.

Hershel got up and hugged Beth and patted Merle on the back. "Remember our talk also." he smiled.

Merle nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled slightly, looking down at Beth.

Hershel looked at Meredith. "Lets go enjoy some time alone." He smiled kissing her. The older boys were off with Carl and Enid. The twins were with Michonne and Rick for a while.

"I'd rather love that date." Meredith smiled taking his hand and leaving. She looked at Merle and Beth. "Be safe." She said gently.


	41. Chapter 41 - Maggies Loss

A few weeks later - Maggie and Beth ended up talking and making up. Maggie was willing to give Merle a chance and try and be nice. She didn't make promises though.

They were all slowly getting along, and making the best of Alexandria. One of Meredith's students - came to her and told her that her dad was abusing her, it started after her mom died a year ago. Rick ended up overhearing and getting into a fight with the dad and killing him. Meredith was off with Diana talking about what to do with the dad, and her student. Diane wanted him arrested, not killed. Michonne came to Rick's defense during the meeting in city hall along with the Greene's and the other Atlanta group defended Rick. Diane eventually came to the agreement that he did the right thing. Hershel and Meredith took the young girl in - She was 6 years younger than Beth and her name was Sam. They got her settled in and apart of the family.

Maggie came up to Meredith one night on the porch. "Can we walk and talk?"

"Sure sweetie." Meredith smiled finishing Sam's hair. "How bout you go see what the boys are up too?" Sam nodded and she went to go find them. Meredith walked around with Maggie. "What's going on sweetie?"

Maggie was walking to the infirmary with her. "I think I'm pregnant." she sighed softly. "Would explain a lot of my mood swings lately."

"Not necessarily sweetie." Meredith said smiling slightly, walked inside with her. "What are you feeling?"

"Mama!" Maggie sighed, and walking inside and telling her all the symptoms she was having.

"Well.. Let's do a pregnancy test." She said going into the office and grabbing two. She hadn't kept any at the house in a few months. She took one also for the heck of it. She read hers and it was negative. She sighed. "Lets see yours." Meredith smiled and looked at Maggie's.

"It's.. Positive." Meredith smiled slightly. Maggie smiled a bit, and started crying. Meredith got up and hugged her, rubbing her back. She knew that Maggie and Glenn had been trying for a long time.

Hershel walked in and saw them hugging. "Everything okay? "He asked worried.

"Daddy.. You're going to be a Grandpa." Maggie smiled and cried.

He looked at Meredith, and then at Maggie. "Really?" He smiled slightly.

Maggie nodded. "Yes."

Hershel walked over and hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead.

Maggie told Glenn a day or so later, and everyone else a week later.

Meredith was awoken by Glenn in the middle of the night a month later. Hershel was a few houses over and helping someone deliver their baby.

"She's bleeding a lot." Glenn said frantic. "In a lot of pain."

Meredith slid on her shoes, she slept in her jeans and shirts a lot now. She got up and ran upstairs to their bedroom "Maggie?"

Maggie was crying out in pain laying on the floor in the bathroom and holding onto her stomach. She was bleeding a lot it was all over the floor.

Meredith went over and helped her up."Glenn. Get the car going." She said getting help taking her out of the house and to the car with Glenn helping. "Almost their honey" She was trying to comfort her while getting her into the car. "Drive." She told Glenn.

"Where?" He asked driving.

"Hilltop." Meredith said. She was one of the few that have been there. She got to know Dr. Carson while visiting.

Rick was doing watch and saw them pull up to the gate. "Whats going on?"

"Maggie's not doing good. Going to Hilltop let Hershel know." Meredith said holding Maggie in the backseat. "Please watch the kids for me." She asked gently.

Rick nodded opened the gate, and shut it after them.

Glenn drove, focusing on the road.

Meredith was in back, holding Maggie as she laid down with her head in her lap. "Breathe honey. I know it hurts." She said softly, putting a hand on her stomach, praying to herself.

Maggie cried and curled up tightly, against Meredith. She tried calming down and breathing but couldn't help it. "Why does this have to happen.." She cried more.

"I don't know honey." She said gently, rubbing her back more and keeping a hand on her belly. "God, help her." She prayed to herself.

Maggie just cried more She had a towel in between her legs holding it against her to control the bleeding.

They arrived at hilltop a while later. Glenn pulled in shut off the car and ran to where Carson stayed at. Meredith got Maggie out and carried her inside the infirmary with Glenn. "She's been bleeding. Close to a pint of blood loss." She said talking to Dr Carson.. "She's not passed out." She helped get Maggie up on the bed. "She's at least 11 weeks."

Harlan nodded as he started examining Maggie, he removed the towel and did an internal, along with an ultrasound. He watched the monitor, and kept his face straight. Meredith watched the monitor and frowned. Harlan looked at the young couple. "I'm sorry. It looks like the baby passed about a week ago." He showed them everything on the monitor. He talked to them a while about what they could do, and what to do for future pregnancies. Maggie just cried holding Glenn close and holding Meredith's hands. Harlan started her on medication to help make things go along quickly and gave her pain relief she could take. He wanted to keep her for a day or two to make sure she was okay. He also told Maggie, Glenn and Meredith what to watch out for during the next few weeks also to come back if she hadn't had a real period in about a 6 to 7 weeks.

Meredith got Maggie to finally take something to fall asleep. Glenn stayed with her, and slept in the chiar Meredith contacted Hershel on the radio and told him what happened, and they would be back in a few days.

A few days later they were home, and Maggie was resting in bed, and being taken care of by them all.

Three months later, she was still mourning, and feeling horrible about it all. She cried as Meredith held her close and comforted her her about her loss Hershel also talked to her and stayed with her too.

"How did you do it." She said leaning against Meredith while her dad rubbed her back. "It just hurts so much."

"Well.. Your dad and I took it hard each time. I know we cried a lot." Meredith answered softly. "I thought something was wrong with me or us since it kept happening - Early or later in the pregnancy" She sighed softly. "But nothing was wrong, doctors said things just happen." She stroked her hair softly. "I had your daddy to get through it all. He was - is - very understanding and knows how heartbreaking it is because he was just as heartbroken."

"We just took it day by day honey." Hershel said softly. "Some days were very hard - others, it went not as bad.. The hurt doesn't go away, but it dulls over time, you never forget, but you can celebrate that you did have a baby. That's why your Mama and I planted roses.. That was our way of remembering them. It also helps to make them even if you don't know the gender. It makes it more real - easier to talk about."

Maggie sniffed and sighed. "Glenn said he liked the name Jessie.." She looked down. Glenn had walked into the room. "I think we should name the baby that."

Glenn smiled slightly. "If you like it - we can go with that."

Maggie looked at him and hugged him. "I do.. I really like it." She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. They had started apologizing the way her mama and daddy did to each other the whole family did it that way, pressing foreheads against each other and keeping quiet for a moment.

She had apologized so much for losing the baby, even if it wasn't her fault. "Jessie Rhee." She moved back, smiling slightly at Glenn, and looked at Meredith. "Can it be written down in the family bible?" Maggie was slowly loosing her faith, and felt tested constantly.

Meredith nodded and pulled it out, she opened it under Glenn and Maggie's little branch and wrote down the baby's name and date - under Meredith and Hershel's family part, they had all the kids names written and the date they were born or deceased.

Maggie hugged her Daddy and Mama tightly and Glenn, She laid back in bed and wanted to sleep.

Glenn walked them out. "Thank you both." He said softly, hugging them.

"Of course honey." Meredith said hugging him. "We are here for you too.. It's hard on both parents when they lose a baby, no matter what age they were.. We are here to talk if you need us."

"Come to us anytime son." Hershel said softly.

Glenn nodded and hugged Hershel. "I will." He slowly walked back inside and shut the door.

Meredith and Hershel sighed and walked home. They lived next door to them now.


	42. Chapter 42 - Beth

Maggie and Glenn were slowly moving on, they were still hurting, but that was to be expected. Hershel and Meredith were helping them as much as they could. It had been close to a year and they were still trying for a baby. Meredith was outside of the school with her class plus her kids - Sam, Joel, Daniel, Eli and Isaac, they were doing school work and all doing good in school. She smiled going over their paperwork.

"Good job." She said passing it back out. She sat down at the coffee table on the floor and started working on some other work with them, they finished a while later, Meredith slowly got up. "Take a break, go check on the animals or play.." She smiled, Harley, Spot, and Tanner - their pitbulls that survived all this with them were outside keeping watch over the place and the animals they had. The kids nodded and quickly left to go outside.

Meredith was picking up the pencils and papers, putting them in a folder and leaving them on the table. Elijah and Isaac were playing with Judith, while Rick and Michonne were watching and playing with them. Meredith stood up feeling a hand wrap around her and kiss her neck. "Good morning beautiful." Hershel smiled kissing her neck more.

Meredith smiled kissing him softly back. "Good morning." She place her hands over his and moved closer to him. "Busy morning?"

"Yes." He smiled nuzzling her face with his beard. He hadn't been shaving lately, and it had grown into a good full beard, it was slowly going white, with some specks of black in it still. "Very busy." He kissed her more

Meredith smiled feeling him and laughed softly. "Keep doing that and we might have to run home, Bear."

"I wouldn't mind doing that, Dove." He smiled pressing a kiss against her neck.

Meredith let out a sigh closing her eyes, relaxing against him. "Me either." She smiled.

Hershel chuckled into her neck.

Later that year, Meredith and Hershel were talking with Isaac and Eli, watching them play with the dogs on the porch. She smiled feeling the sun shine. Maggie had announced her pregnancy, along with Beth being very pregnant. Beth was huge, and uncomfortable - along with being really emotional. Merle didn't know really how to talk to her and had to talk to Hershel about how to talk to his fiancee being so upset, and emotional all the time. She was near the end of her pregnancy. Maggie was ecstatic to be pregnant again, and was taking it easy, resting a lot and refusing to really do a lot. She was worried she'd lose this baby. Harlan even made trips over to Alexandria to reassure her, and keep an eye on her with Hershel.

"So…. You and Hershel planning on anymore?" Enid asked during dinner one night they all were eating together outside.

"I….If it's meant to happen." Meredith smiled. "Whatever the Lord decides.." She looked at Hershel. They had been trying, they just didn't talk about it with the others.

"That's a good way to look at it." Enid smiled slightly. "Sorry for being nosy." She looked down.

"Not nosy at all, dear." Meredith smiled slightly. "Don't worry about it."

Enid smiled slightly and nodded, continuing eating.

Harlan agreed to stay in Alexandria while Beth was during the last week of her pregnancy. She had a few false alarms but nothing progressive. She had Meredith telling her it usually happens, but wanted a real doctors second opinion about it.

Merle and Beth were still engaged, and being quiet close. Meredith was working on some paperwork, while Beth rested upstairs in the bedroom. Merel was off with Daryl on a run, they needed some extra baby things, and took Michonne, Carol and Rick with them as backup. Hershel was off tending the animals on the growing farm they all had established.

"Mama?" Beth said worried, walking out of the bedroom.

"Yes, dear?" Meredith said not looking up from her paperwork.

"My uhm…" Beth let out a groan, "My water broke."

Meredith looked up, putting her papers down and going to Beth. "Are you sure?"

"I…think so?" Beth frowned, she wasn't sure now.

"Let's get you in the bathroom and we'll see." Meredith smiled slightly helping her. Beth nodded walking to the bathroom with her and showed her. "Yeah, that's your mucus plug honey.." She smiled.

Beth frowned seeing it. "That's gross."

Meredith laughed softly. "It's a good thing honey." She helped her clean up and in some sweatpants. Meredith helped her into the living room and relax on the couch.

Beth groaned and sighed sitting down. "I hope so."

"It is honey." Meredith smiled softly, holding her hand. Beth bit her lip holding her hand back.

Beth continued with her labor, having contractions frequently. Meredith was keeping time of them, and writing them down, helping her with them. Hershel and Merle came into the house around dinner time. "Everything okay?" Hershel asked walking in.

"Baby…" Beth breathed groaning through another contraction, gripping onto Meredith's hand.

"Good honey." She smiled moving her hair from her face. She moved her hand when the contraction was done, and tied Beth's hair up into a ponytail.

"Really?" Merle smiled slightly, walking in. Hershel smiled loosening his boots.

Beth nodded hugging him slightly when he sat down.

"Comin' frequently." Meredith smiled getting up. "Going to work on dinner." She kissed Beth's forehead and gave her some water. "Drink honey.."

Beth nodded leaning against Merle, and breathing more. She took small sips and closed her eyes.

Meredith smiled hugging Hershel and kissed him softly in the kitchen. "Getting excited Papa?"

"I am." He smiled kissing her back and helped her with dinner. "Seems strange to become a Grandpa… Can't believe Beth is going to be a mother.." He remained silent for a minute, and continued cutting up the potatoes. Meredith was cutting up the squirrels that Daryl and Merle got while hunting to blow off steam earlier this morning. She was using one of Hershel's mother's recipe for baked squirrel with veggies and potatoes.

She got them browned on the stove, threw some water with some spices in with it and put them in the oven part. They had put a old fashioned wood stove in that had an actual stove on it. "I know it's a big change." She smiled up at him. She noticed he looked worried, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay."

"I know, Dove." He smiled down at her, and kissed her cheek. "Just thinkin' back to when she was born." He sat in the chair at the table, and pulled Meredith into his lap. "She was so beautiful.." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "She didn't cry, she just smiled, and looked up at Annette with her big blue eyes. All the nurses just fell in love with her." He chuckled. "Scared me 'cause she refused to cry - Doc had to get her crying.."

Meredith smiled listening, and laughed softly. "She is a beautiful girl - Can only imagine what she looked like as a baby.. Pictures don't do her justice.."

Hershel nodded and smiled. "She looks just like her mother…." He looked up. "Sorry, Dove." He muttered.

"For?"

"Talking so much about Annette.." He sighed.

"Hershel David." Meredith smiled looking at him. "Don't you apologize for talking about Josephine and Annette to me." She stroked his face. "I love hearing about them. That's why, I always pushed the girls to talk about them when they were going through things or just missed her in general and wanted to talk about her. That's why, I had them dedicate the main wall in our house in the living room to Josephine and Annette.. It helped them a lot and helped me understand them a lot more."

Hershel smiled listening to her. "God, I love you." He stroked her face, watching her. "You are always so good to them.. I just thought I was hurting your feelings talkin' about them."

She shook her head, "Not'all. I love hearing 'bout 'em." she kissed him gently. "They are family."

 **Author Note:**

 **I'm working on another story with Meredith and Hershel - it'll be a yours, mine and ours version! I'm still doing the first few chapters so far... So it'll be interesting to see where that goes. Also working on another story with Rick and Michonne... So keep your eye out!**

 **Also come up with some suggestions for Beth's baby and Gender. I got some idea, but Though it'd be fun to let you guys have some fun with it too! Blessings, EJ-StoryGirl**


	43. Chapter 43 - Beth 2

Beth was groaning in the living room, shifting around on the sofa.

Meredith looked in and saw Merle rubbing her lower back, pressing more. "Sent Daryl to go get Harlan." She smiled up at Hershel. She checked on dinner, and let it continue to cook for a while. Hershel walked into the living room and helped Beth, talking to her and holding her hands.

"Daddy." Beth groaned laying her head on his shoulder, breathing hard. "Not sure I can do this."

Hershel chuckled. "Kind of too late to think about turning back now." He squeezed her hands. "Relax.." he said softly, looking at Merle. "How bout you go get something for her to eat from Meredith. Supper about done cookin'.."

Merle looked at Beth, then nodded, he walked into the kitchen.

Hershel moved Beth a bit, helped her. He wiped her face with a cool rag. He started telling her a story, about how he met Annette and helped her for a while through her contractions. Meredith popped her head in a while later getting the other kids to the table and told Hershel and Beth supper was done.

They let Beth eat in the living room, only spot she was comfortable right now. Meredith and Hershel got the kids ready for bed after supper, and into bed. Meredith read the kids a bible story, and prayed with them, then turned out the lamps and closed the door. She walked downstairs and smiled watching Merle sleeping - Beth was asleep a bit too.

Hershel and Meredith started working on cleaning up after dinner, after a while Beth went up to her room with Merle and fell back asleep.

The next day passed, and night came - still no baby. Maggie actually came over at this point, she had been in bed with horrible morning sickness. She was in with Beth rubbing her back and talking to her through it.

Beth cried having non-stop contractions at this point, and was just miserable.

"Breathe, Beth." Maggie said looking worried up at Meredith. Hershel had ran to the infirmary with Merle to grab some supplies, and also get on the radio to try and figure out where Daryl and Harlan were at.

Meredith sat down on the other side of Beth. "You're doing fantastic sweetie." She said rubbing her back.

Beth cried laying on her back. "How did you do this so many times, Mama."

Meredith grabbed her some water that she added some sugar, and salt to it. She got her to drink it. "I was mainly scared of frightening you girls." she smiled softly. "That and I had a really good coach, and just prayed nonstop."

Beth sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "Can we pray?" She was really scared now, she was at a 8 almost 9 - Meredith checked her about an hour ago.

"Sure honey." Meredith smiled, holding her hand and taking Maggie's. They closed their eyes. "Heavenly father, we pray for a quick, safe, delivery of this new baby and for Beth. It's mighty painful to have a baby, you know this Lord. We just pray for it to be over soon, and we can't wait to meet this little sweetheart." She smiled, "Thank you Lord for giving Beth courage, and strength through this rough time Lord. Thank you Jesus. Amen."

Maggie and Beth agreed, "Amen."

 _ **An hour passed:**_

Beth groaned shifting a bit. "Feels really weird." She looked at Meredith. "Something feels weird, Mama."

Meredith helped her a bit, and grabbed some gloves. "Breathe honey."

Beth nodded holding Maggie's hand and moving her legs, breathing more.

Meredith moved the blanket, and looked, then did a check and exam. "Baby's right here." She said smiling slightly. "Just breathe honey, try pushing if you feel it."

Merle and Hershel soon came to the house, with supplies. Meredith was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Beth's hand and watching in between her legs as she pushed a bit. "Breathe, doing good honey."

Beth was breathing hard, and holding onto her Ma's hand and Maggie's.

Merle ran upstairs putting the stuff on the table in the room and sat with Beth. "Anything?"

"She's doing good. I can see the baby's head." Meredith smiled watching and let Merle take over holding her hand.

"How you doing Beth?" Hershel asked walking in.

"Daddy." Beth panted hard, laying her head back, "I'm worn slap out.." She groaned closing her eyes. Hershel smiled coming into the room.

"It'll be m'kay lil 'arling." Merle said holding her hand.

"Oh hush yer mouth.." Beth was shifting more and groaned.

Meredith pressed her lips together to try and not smile, she moved and patted Merle's back. Merle looked up at her. "She'll be normal-ish again soon, promise." Meredith whispered and wiped off Beth's face. Merle nodded and moved. Hershel gave him a sympathetic smile. Merle shook his head, and kept quiet.

"Sweetheart." Meredith said holding her hand. "Be nice."

"I'm sorry, Mama." Beth panted more crying some. "Just scared."

"It's okay to be scared, sweetie." She said moving Beth's hair back into a ponytail. She looked at Beth. "Daddy, Merle or I? Since.. God knows where Daryl and Harlan are.."

"Merle." Beth breathed more, focusing with Maggie's help.

Merle looked at Beth for a moment. He looked at Meredith and Hershel. They nodded and he grabbed some gloves. He sat down and watched, he wasn't too sure about doing this. He _never_ dreamed of having children with anyone, then bam. He knocked up Beth. They had a private ceremony with just himself and Beth, and Father Gabriel - not really telling anyone else they got hitched.

Beth breathed and gave into pushing. She pushed for a hour so far. She laid back panting hard. " I'm going to die." She groaned getting moved into a different position. "Oh!" Beth groaned louder, and cried feeling a lot more pressure. "I….I can't do this." She was freaking out more now, gripping hard on Hershel and Meredith's hands.

"Yes you can, Beth." Hershel said rubbing her back, helping her as she moved positions.

"You're almost done." Meredith nodded as they moed.

Beth was shaking her head and groaning on her side with Maggie holding one leg . " I..Cant." She groaned laying her head on Hershel's shoulder who was holding her.

"Beth" Hershel said looking at her.

Beth turned her head and forced her eyes open.

"You need to push. Holdin' that baby back isn't good for the baby." Hershel said sighing softly. "Baby gonna come no matter how hard you try'n hold back.."

Beth bit her lip and nodded.

Merle watched and smiled. "Keep going." He said gently. Beth breathed and kept going, she cried more. He was waiting at the end.

"That's it. Keep going honey." Hershel smiled softly.

Meredith smiled watching,. "Good Beth, Push, keep going."

Beth groaned and pushed harder, muttering to Merle and groaning more.

Merle smiled. "Crowning, Darlin… My god.."

"Oh." Beth groaned panting harder. "Mama….Dad! " She was freaking out.

"It's alright. I know it burns." Meredith said feeling Beth grab for her hand, she squeezed it reassuringly.

Beth groaned stopping, She shook her head, she was exhausted and done at this point..

"Beth. One….Two…" Meredith said looking at her.

Beth refused it, and cried out. "Mama… I can't." She looked up at her.

"Yes **_you_** can." Meredith said wiping her face. "Push. **_Now_**." and watching her. She was being more firm with her at that moment, but knew she needed it.

Meredith wasn't hardly firm with the girls or kids in general unless they really needed it. "1..2... ** _Now_** Beth.." She never had to get to three before with any of the kids.

"Yes Ma'am..." Beth cried, and pushed. Hershel looked at Meredith and smiled slightly, glad she was able to get through to Beth.

Merle smiled big helping. "Push 'arling..." He continued watching.. "Oh god..Keep going.. Push..Push 'arling.."

Beth grunted and pushed harder.

He smiled big, " My god...Beth.." He laughed catching the baby.

Beth panted laying back and smiling hearing the baby cry. She started crying as the baby was placed on her chest.

" 'S...a girl.." Merle smiled looking at Beth and kissing her hard. "I love you Beth." He muttered softly.

Beth smiled and panted looking up at Hershel and Meredith, then Maggie, crying. "I did it." She said proudly.

"Yes you did." Hershel smiled kissing her forehead, and smiling at the screaming little baby in her arms. "So proud of you."

Maggie smiled and wiped her eyes. "I...She's so pretty."

Meredith patted Merle on the back and smiled, looking at the baby then at Beth. "You did fantastic honey." She kissed Beth's cheek, and covered the baby with a towel, rubbing it's back. "She's beautiful like a Georgia peach.."


	44. Chapter 44

One Month Later:

"Well good morning sweetheart." Meredith smiled picking her little grandbaby. "Nana loves you Remington-Annette.." She kissed the baby's head, and cradled her close, while Beth and Merle slept. She sat down rocking her. The baby cooed, and snuggled with Meredith. Hershel smiled hearing her coming in from the kitchen with a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. "Shes such a good baby." She smiled softly.

"She reminds me a lot of Beth." Hershel smiled slightly, stroking the baby's face gently

Remi opened her eyes and looked around cooing softly. She had blue eyes like her momma, Beth hoped they would stay that color. Meredith smiled. "I love the smell of a new baby." She said kissing her face and smiled watching her giggle softly.

"As do I." Hershel smiled and gently took the baby from Meredith.

Meredith smiled watching him, and relaxed, she took her tea and drank it.

Beth started waking up a bit later, and slowly sat up, she smiled seeing her daddy cuddling with Remi. "She's such a good baby."

"Yes she is." He smiled handing the baby, to Beth. Meredith smiled and went upstairs, to check on the kids, got them up and fed. She then went outside and worked on the garden with Hershel.

A few days later, Glenn came running over. "Somethings wrong." He panted hard, holding his side. Meredith looked at Hershel and they took off running with Glenn to the house. Maggie was on the floor bleeding, and holding her stomach. Glenn ran and got Rick, they loaded up the camper. Enid stayed behind with her siblings, and the baby. Merle, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie, Abe, Rick, Michonne, Hershel, Meredith, Beth, Carl along with Sasha and Tara went with them.

"It's okay honey." Meredith said softly, holding her hand, and looking up at Hershel as he took her vitals and kept quiet.

Maggie cried rolled up in a ball on the bed in the camper. Meredith rubbed her back, and held her hand. "How much farther?"

"About 10 miles." Abe said hurrying.

Roadblocks.

Hershel and Meredith knew Rick and everyone was having trouble with the saviors. They didn't realize how bad it was until they where forcefully stopped and held hostage.

A man came out with a barbed wire wrapped bat. "Hello you shits." He grinned. Meredith had a light shining in her eyes, but stopped trying to undo her rope hearing the man speaking. She knew that man, if it was who she though it was - she recognized his voice.

"Negan." She spoke gently, cutting him off. She felt Hershel pull on her hand.

Negan froze walking to the group, he saw her face. He smiled slightly and walked over. "Meredith?"

Meredith prayed it was the same Negan - she was thinking of. She opened her eyes to the man coming over, as he stood in front of her, the light went from her eyes. "Negan." She relaxed slightly. Hershel looked at her confused.

"Theresa Meredith Kelley Schultz.." He grinned kneeling down. "Good god. It's been forever." He took his gloved hand and ran it over her face. "My god. Really is you. Still as fucking beautiful as ever." He pulled her in and kissed her.

Meredith closed her eyes, pulled back from the kiss, then looked back up at him.

"You know him?" Hershel said angered he kissed her, and got smacked with a rifle in the back, he groaned.

Meredith nodded. "He's..."

"I'm her ex." Negan smiled winking. He took the rope and undid it, watching her. "Stand up. For goodness sake. Break the Georgia accent." He let out a laugh. Then he started speaking to her in German

Meredith stood up, watching him for a minute. She nodded listening to him and responded in German, then switched to English and broke her southern accent and used her Chicago accent. "You're such an ass."

Beth, watched in awe, that her mother - knew German. She never heard her mama swear either, it was really odd.

"We never dated." Meredith said getting pulled to her feet and spun.

"Fuck. I wanted too. You settled for my piece of shit brother." Negan said bitter, looking her over. "Damn. Still got a fine ass body...I'd really love to be on top of that...I guess popping some kids out didn't ruin your figure.."

Meredith looked away, he took his hand and put it on her face. "Judging by the look on your husbands face - You didn't tell him about me huh?" He grinned slightly, he had broken his southern accent also and was using the same accent she was. "Oh c'mon..." He put a hand on her waist.

"Piss off Negan." She frowned. "That was forever ago. I'd rather leave chicago behind." She broke the chicago accent and switched to her southern accent.

"God." He laughed. "Still hung up on me piece of shit brother that use you as a punching bag." He tossed her back to the circle. "Be that way." He frowned.

Meredith sat down and looked down, she was upset, but slightly glad to see him again. "Negan."

He paused stopping, and turning around. "Yes, babydoll?"

"Thank you." She said softly.

"For what?" He smiled kneeling down, he knew what for.

"Beating the shit out of Trevor."

"Oh. Believe me - When I found out, what he did - " Negan was getting angry, having a soft spot for abused women, and not a fan of men who did it. "I beat the living shit out of him." He smiled slightly. He patted her face. "Do anythin' for ya." He winked.

Meredith nodded. "He never came around after that."

Negan grinned. "Good. I told him I'd cut off his... well... you know... If he tried beating you again." He watched her. "How many kids you got?"

"Living or total?"

Negan frowned. "Total." He sighed.

"Maggie.. Beth..." She pointed to the girls. "Joel, Daniel, Elijah and Issac." She said gently. "The boy are under 10. Then we lost two during the begining... Luke and Noah." She looked down. "Plus 5 lost babies."

"Good god. Your figure is amazing." He smiled. "Shit. Carrying 11 kids." He nodded. "I'm impressed." He looked at Hershel. "Husband?"

"Yes." Meredith sighed.

Negan let out a laugh. "Always did like the older guys." He winked. Meredith looked away. Negan looked at Beth and Maggie. "That one looks like shes on death's row... I should just put her down."

"No." Meredith said firmly. "We are on our way...to hilltop... She needs help... She's pregnant, and bleeding."

Negan stood up and sighed. "Shit honey. I can't just let you go." He shook his head. "That shit." He said pointing to Rick. "Killed a lot of my men for no reason."

Meredith glanced at him, frowning. Rick looked down, sighing.

"I'm sorry about your men." Meredith said softly. "Can...Can you just let me and Maggie..go? She really needs help. I'll..."

"You'll what?" He grinned, showing his teeth.

Meredith paused, not sure.

Negan let out a laugh. "Shit honey.." He shrugged, looking at Beth, really looking at her.

"You're not taking Beth." Hershel said speaking up.

Negan glanced at him. "you are not apart of this arrangement."

Beth looked panicked at Merle, and Hershel.

Meredith shook her head and spoke in German. "Take me."

Negan watched her for a minute, not replying. He responded in German. "What can you give me?"

"Anything." She looked at Hershel, speaking in German still.

"Come here." He said in English.

Meredith got up and walked to him.

He walked around her for a minute, speaking in German.

Then paused. He leaned in and whispered something in her ear.

Meredith looked at the group, speaking something German.

He replied back in German.

Meredith looked pale, looking at everyone.

"Promise?" She answered in English.

"Scouts promise.." Negan grinned "Shit boys." He looked at his men. "I got a new wife." Negan smiled. "Get her in the truck." He smacked her on the ass.

"NO!" Hershel yelled getting up and punching Negan as his men took Meredith.

Negan took his bag, hit him on his prosthetic leg not knowing it.

Hershel fell to the ground, looking panicked.

Meredith stopped. "Don't you dare kill him." She said jerking her arm from Negan's men and turned around. "Or anyone. We made a deal."

Negan looked at her, and smiled slightly. "Don't worry babydoll...I wont harm a hair on your husbands, or children's heads."

"Meredith.. You, dont have to do this." Hershel begged.

"Hershel." Meredith said kneeling down to him, tears in her eyes. "I... He's going to kill 5 of the group if I don't."

Hershel looked up at her, shaking his head. "We can take him." He whispered.

Meredith shook her head. "No, we can't...He's got over 300 men in his army." She whispered. She pressed her forehead against his, and wiped his face. "I'm so sorry, Bear. I will be okay. He wont hurt me."

Hershel closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against her's. "You make sure he lets you visit. We will get you out soon.."

"I will." She whispered. "I love you, Bear. Take care of the kids, and make sure Maggie..."

He stroked her face. "I will.. I love you, Dove." He kissed her gently. She kissed him back and wiped her face.

"Hurry up." Negan frowned.

Meredith turned and just stared at him. "Do.. Not... Rush... Me." She said hissing slightly, she used her mom voice. She never went full mom voice on anyone, unless they needed it.

Negan raised a brow. "Shit." he muttered, and grinned slightly. He liked it. He raised a hand and sighed.

Meredith moved over to Maggie. "You're going to be okay." she said putting a hand on her belly. "baby is too." she promised. "Just calm down." She whispered, and hugged her tightly. "I love you. I'll be home soon." She promised.

Maggie nodded, closing her eyes embracing the hug. "I...I love you Mom." She said gently, she actually called Meredith - Mom.

Meredith moved to Glenn. "Take care of them." She said softly. "Love you too... Keep her calm." He nodded, hugging her back.

Meredith went to Merle. "Merle... Be good." She smiled softly.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am." He whispered.

Meredith hugged him. "Keep my little Remi safe."

Merle nodded, and looked at Beth.

Beth was in tears. Meredith was also. "Mama...Please don't do this." She begged softly, she sounded like she was 4 years old again.

"Honey. I'll be home before you know it." She promised, and hugged her tightly. "Remember all I taught you." She whispered. "I love you Beth."

Beth nodded, kissing her. Meredith kissed her cheek. Beth was just broken down crying at this point.

Meredith looked at the others. "I...I'll be okay.."

Rick nodded, he wasn't sure what to say - he felt horrible.

Meredith wiped her face. Negan put his hand on her back, watching her. "One more thing." He said softly, Meredith looked at him. "Take off the wedding band." He ordered.

"The only way this is coming off... Is if you cut it off my cold - dead hand." She said slapping Negan.

Negan jolted slightly, and laughed. "Just for that - Hell. Keep it." He grinned. "One more thing." He grabbed Meredith and pulled her in for a kiss, making it last long.

Meredith pushed him back, and closed her eyes.

Negans men took her to the truck, and sat her inside. Meredith covered her face, crying to herself.

Negan smiled slightly. "Still... Got one more thing." He said, raising the bat. "Say goodnight." He then walked over and swung it down hard on Abe.

Meredith screamed trying to get out of the car, his men stopped her.

Negan laughed, and looked around the group.

"You monster!" Meredith screamed, and got out of the car, Dwight stopped her holding her back.

"Oh? Am I?" He smiled slightly. "I did you a favor."

Sasha raised her gun, shot it off at Negan. It hit his bat.

Negan roared, and went after Sasha.

Meredith was thrown back into the truck and the driver took off.


	45. Chapter 45

_**Ages:**_

 _ **Meredith 35 Hershel 55**_

 _ **Maggie 23 - Beth 19 - Joel 14 - **Sam 13** \- Daniel 12 - Elijah and Isaac 3 - **_

_Exchange:_

Dwight continued driving. Meredith sat up hearing the car stop. She tried to block out the screams from everyone at the group. She was crying in the backseat.

Dwight ignored her, dropped her off at the Sanctuary and left.

Meredith was taken in by the other wives and they began to tell her the rules and everything.

Negan stopped beating Abe, and looked at Rick. "You caused this." He said tossing him down, and took Lucille back. "You just had to cause trouble. Well.. Now that I've beaten some very good men of yours. I dont usually just do that." He wiped his hands off. "Considering, Meredith went willingly, and I promised her.. I wouldn't kill anyone… I dont break my promise." He frowned. "However you guys don't follow the rules - or anything, I will kill three members next time - starting with that one." He said pointing at Carl. "Half of your shit is mine - You follow my orders - You are my people." He smiled, then walked over to Hershel. "Thank you for my new wife. I'm so going to have fun with her tonight."

Hershel lunged at him, Negan grabbed him and held him down wrapping his hands around his neck. "Calm down. Old man." He smiled. "She'll enjoy it." He watched Hershel struggle for a minute, Maggie was trying to stop him but was held back by Glenn, and Beth was held back by Merle.

Hershel groaned and looked up at him.

Negan smiled and let him go. "I'll be around in one month. 7 boxes - all full." He stood up, then looked at Beth and Maggie, watching them for a minute.

Rick finally spoke after his beating. "I...will kill you." He promised. "You...can't just take what you want."

Negan raised a brow. "That doesn't stop you - now does it?" he grabbed Lucille and looked at his men. "Lets go."

Beth broke down crying, being held by Merle. Maggie slowly got up with Glenn after the Saviors left. She was in tears also.

Hershel remained quiet - worried about Meredith, they loaded up the RV and headed to Hilltop.

Meredith walked into her bedroom one night, and saw him sitting there. It had been almost a month she saw her family. She had also discovered she was pregnant. "What do you want?" She frowned, she hadn't told anyone. She was showing a lot, but Negan though she was just gaining weight.

Negan smiled seeing her. "You."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "You haven't changed in close to 18 years."

"Well - some. I have some wrinkles." He grinned. "You look good for being older." Negan laughed, "Do you want to go see your family with me tomorrow?"

Meredith smiled. "I…."

Negan pulled her in for a kiss. Meredith pulled back and slapped him.

"Negan!" She frowned.

He let out a laugh. "Sorry.. "

"No you aren't." She moved away.

Negan held onto her hand. "Come on, Mer.."

"Negan.." She got pulled down into his lap.

"Come on…" He groaned.

"Begging doesn't look good on anyone, dear."

Negan smiled and started kissing her neck. "Come on… Remember that one time.." He started whispering something into her ear.

Meredith shook her head. "No. I dont. I'd rather not remember anything from the past." She got up feeling sick, and walked into the bathroom and threw up.

Negan walked into the bathroom hearing her. "You alright?" He frowned.

Meredith nodded, flushing the toilet, and cleaning up. "Just…"

Negan stopped looking at her, over, really good from this angle. "Shit. You're knocked up?" He let out a laugh. "Shit." He smiled more.

Meredith looked at him covering herself up, shoved past him and sat on the bed.

Negan smiled more, and came out sitting down. "You most definitely - can't go with me to Alexandria."

" I'm going! I need to see my kids - Damn it Negan - "

"- Whoa, calm down. I'm going to let you go. I was just fucking with you." He smiled, he loved seeing her get upset with him. "Calm your tits."

Meredith frowned sitting back. "I better. It's been two months." She looked down, she missed them - prayed for them all. She worried about her kids - Hershel, all of them.

"Well. Get some sleep - We roll out at 9AM." He smiled. "First.. Lets go see doc." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"No. I dislike that doctor." She frowned. "He's an ass."

"Well - Who do you want to see then?"

"There is a perfectly good doctor at Alexandria." Meredith frowned.

"Fine. Tomorrow you see a doctor." Negan sighed, he knew not to push her or she'd start crying.

Meredith smiled slightly, "Thank you." She said sitting back, and laying down. Negan walked to the door, and left shutting it.

 ** _TWD_**

 ** _One Month Later:_**

The following morning, Meredith was doing the mental math trying to figure out how far along she was. She was huge for being so early on, but that was to be expected - it was her 10th pregnancy. Meredith was close to 35 years old, that would make Hershel 55. She sighed looking out the window, they had wanted another baby for so long - before Eli and Isaac where born. They were close to 4 years old now..

She woke up as Negan slowed down the truck. She watched him get out first, go to the gate, and it was opened. He motioned for her to get out, along with the others. They did. She was wearing a loose shirt, and walked behind Negan.

Negan smiled, walking ahead of her. "Well. Good morning Prick."

Rick frowned and ignored him, he smiled slightly seeing Meredith. "Hershel!" He motioned from the house and pulled her in for a hug. He paused for a minute, feeling her stomach.

Meredith whispered. "I'm okay- Yes..I'm pregnant.." She sighed softly. "Going to tell Hershel today."

Rick watched Negan, and sighed. "Doing okay?"

"I'm okay. Just really tired." She said softly.

Negan grabbed Meredith's arm, pulling her back from Rick. "Don't go running."

Meredith frowned and looked at him for a minute.

"Mommy!" Eli and Isaac came running out and hugged her legs.

Meredith smiled and tried not crying seeing them. "Hello boys. "She hugged them softly, and walked away from Negan. She crouched down and hugged them both tightly. "Mommy's missed you."

"When you coming home mama?" Eli smiled letting go.

"Soon. Mommy's just busy working." Hershel smiled seeing her.

Eli and Isaac looked at Negan. "You mommys boss?"

Negan kneeled down. "Yes I am." He smiled. "Cute kids, he glanced up at Meredith.

She looked away, and held the boys tightly.

Negan pulled out two suckers. "Here kids." He slowly got up, and grabbed Rick by the collar, and walked away with him, talking. Eli and Isaac opened the suckers and popped them in their mouths and smiled.

Meredith let go of the twins, stood up and smiled. "Lets go to the table." She said walking with them to the picnic table. Maggie, Glenn, Merle, and Beth came out also holding baby Remington. Meredith had sat down first.

"Is everything going okay, Maggie?" Meredith asked as the twins sat beside her, and Hershel sat on her other side.

"Baby is okay. Just gotta take it easy." She smile, she was exhausted, and sick all the time. "Currently, 5 weeks..."

"Are you drinking ginger tea?" Meredith smiled softly, and held her hand for a minute, then let go as Hershel rubbed her back.

Maggie nodded. "It's helping some. Just really rough this time." She held her mom's hand and sighed. "Wish you could be around here to help."

"I know honey. I'll - I'm working on a way." She smiled softly.

Maggie nodded looking away, "Is he...has he…to you?"

"No. He's tried. He kills rapists - He took care of a few days ago.." She said softly, frowning, glancing at them. "He's keeping his distance." She smiled up at him. She gently took Remi and cuddled with her. "Nana's missed you baby." She smiled, stroking her face. "Such a big girl."

Remi smiled and cooed. She was in the yellow dress that Meredith made years ago for Judith. She was glad Beth was able to use it now.

"So big for three months." She kissed her cheeks and cuddled with her. "How are you doing Beth?"

"I'm good Mama. Just… still getting the hang of things….She's really eating a lot lately." She sighed softly.

"Normal to have growth spurts." Meredith smiled cuddling with Remi for a while and held the boy's close, along with Sam. "She's just getting so big."

"You look different Ma." Glenn said watching her for a minute. "Everything okay?"

"Just really tired." Meredith smiled slightly.

"Oh." Glenn nodded, dropping it.

They talked for a while, and exchanged stories.

Negan smiled coming over later. "Well shit - look at this little family." He said looking them over. "Family reunion."

" Language - Negan.." Meredith sighed, irritated.

"Calm your tits." He smiled and laughed. "Just wanted to check in… Best get checked by Doc while you are here.." He whistled and walked away.

"Doc?" Merle frowned. "Yer sick?" He glanced over at Negan as he was busy talking to Carl and Rick.

"Just been tired. I don't trust the doc at the sanctuary.." She said handing the sleeping baby back to Beth, after kissing her forehead. "I'll be okay."

"Dove." Hershel said looking at her. "Lets.. get you looked at." He frowned slightly, he was worried about her.

Meredith nodded, she looked at the younger kids. "Can you guys. Draw me some pictures?" She smiled. "I would love to have some with me."

They nodded and ran to the house grabbing paper.

Meredith swung around, and got up. Hershel walked her to the infirmary. She stopped and turned to Hershel, with tears just rolling down her cheeks.

"Dove, whats - " Hershel moved closer to her, wiping her face.

" - Bear, I'm pregnant." She said quietly, as she continued crying, she was happy and sad at the same time.

Hershel looked at her for a minute. "S...say that again?" He reached up and wiped her face.

"Bear….I'm pregnant." She closed her eyes, and looked down.

"Did….he…" Hershel was pissed, if he raped her.

"Bear.." Meredith bit her lip. "No.. He didn't.." She looked down. She felt so sick to her stomach, about the whole ordeal. "It's ours. I found out the day after I - left.." She smiled a bit, calming down some.

Hershel calmed down, and smiled. "R..Wow.." He took a breath. "I was going to kill him otherwise."

Meredith sniffed slightly, hugged him tightly.

Hershel hugged her back, and smiled, he felt her stomach." Whoa..Really showing and growing..." He watched her for a minute, and smiled more.

"I know.." Meredith smiled slightly, she felt huge.

Hershel helped her onto the table, and kissed her more. "Ultrasound?"

She gave a nod. "Please." She laid back on the table and watched him feel her stomach, groaning sightly and breathed.

"Really growing a lot.." He felt some more. He grabbed the wand and started doing the ultrasound. "Currently…. 15 weeks." Hershel smiled slightly. He turned the monitor and smiled more, seeing two babies. "It's twins again." He turned up the monitor a bit. "Good heartbeats."

Meredith smiled more. "Thats.. Amazing...Oh, Bear…" She wiped her eyes hearing the ultrasound.

Hershel smiled leaned over and kissed her. "Amazing…"

"I can't stay there anymore.. I want to be here.." She said sitting up kissing him. "I don't want to give birth at the sanctuary.."

"We will think of something to get you out of there." Hershel promised, pulling her into a hug, and kissing her more. Meredith nodded kissing him back and hugging him tightly.

"I love you, Bear." She said softly, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Dove." He whispered, kissing her neck.

They jumped hearing pounding. "Get out here!"

Meredith sighed and walked out with Hershel.

Negan was pissed and yelling at Rick.

Meredith fixed her shirt, and got off the table. She walked out with Hershel.

"Negan." She said looking at him as he was screaming at Rick. "Whats going on?"

Negan let go of Rick. "This dumbass Prick." He picked up a box and tossed it.

She frowned watching him. "Negan."

"He shorted us."

Meredith let go of Hershel's hand and walked over to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I told him to only give us 5 boxes."

He turned around and got right in her face. "What. The. Fuck - WHY."

She didn't flinch when he did. "My daughter is nursing her baby, and my other daughter is pregnant." She growled slightly. "Two boxes extra boxes wouldn't matter - when you have other communities to go get food from."

Negan inhaled sharply, and kept his eyes locked with hers. "You talk with me next time - not go behind my back, and make a deal."

Meredith inched closer to his face, she could feel his breath on her. "They are my family - so that makes them your family. You dont treat them like shit. I won't allow it." She growled slightly. "There are young kids here that need to eat, they get fed first and the adults eat last. They dont work for points here like at the sanctuary."

Negan let out a half scowl, and laugh. He placed his finger on her cheek. "Fine. They can give us 5 boxes instead - "

"Four." Meredith said not budging. "You get what you get."

Negan forced a smiled slightly, and whispered. "You really - owe me."

Meredith moved her head, and smiled talking through her teeth. "I'll….I'll do it." She watched him for a second.

Negan smiled. "Really?" He turned his head looking at Hershel, smiling for a second. "Shit. You would do anything for that old f'er." He glanced down at Meredith. "I'll make it a good night for you."

"Thank you." She said softly.

Negan appeared calm, and turned around. He wrapped an arm around Meredith. "Well. We appear to have a new agreement." He saw everyone had gathered. "Four boxes. My new wife has enlightened my horrible ways." He smiled.

Meredith looked up at him, and forced a smile. Her heart was beating loud, and hard. She closed her eyes for a second and sat down.

"You guys had kids - and shit. As well as I have a knocked up stepdaughter. " He glanced at Maggie. "Might as well let you guys keep some food." He smirked slightly. "As well as a step-granddaughter."

Beth held Remi close and frownend. Maggie started walking over to him she felt like shit but she wanted to throttle him.

Meredith stepped in front of Maggie. "Dont." she said softly, and pulled her in for a hug. "Stop. I don't want to loose a daughter." she said gently whispering. "I need you to help your sister, and brothers… I'll need your help too." She looked at her. "I'll get him to back down." She bit her lip. "Please Maggie."

Maggie looked at her for a minute, and sighed. She wasn't thrilled. "Yes Mama." she looked at Negan, frowned and walked over to Hershel.

Meredith turned, and walked over to him. "They are very thankful, Negan." She looked at Rick.

"We are." He agreed. "Thank you Negan." He looked worried at Meredith.

Negan smiled slightly. "Good." He looked at Meredith. "Say your goodbyes. We leave soon." He pulled her close and kissed her. She quickly broke it and walked away. She felt sick to her stomach every time he kissed her.

Hershel pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm sorry." She pressed her forehead against his. "I want to throw up everytime he does that."

"It's…..I can tell you do." He sighed softy. "We will figure out something. We will get you back home soon."

"I love you, Bear." she bit her lip slightly. "I….I got him to cut down on the order of boxes."

"How?" He frowned slightly.

Meredith closed her eyes.

"You...you can't pimp yourself out to get the demand for supplies lower.." He wasn't happy with this. "Meredith.."

"We have winter coming up soon. We...we can't let him take everything."

"Meredith." He was worried. "I will get you out of there."

Meredith nodded. " I know." She kept her head pressed against his. "I love you."

"I...love you too, Dove." He said softly.

Meredith kissed him on the lips, and pulled back. She hugged him tightly, and for a while, then let him go, talked to the kids, hugged and kissed them all. She walked slowly back with Negan to the truck.

They watched them load up and walk away.

Hershel wiped his face. "We need to get her out."

"Dad… is mom okay?"

"She's pregnant. She's about 15 weeks." He muttered loud enough for them all to hear. He wiped his face off again and walked to the meeting hall.


	46. Chapter 46

Meredith was back at the compound. She braided her hair back into a french braid and got up from her bed, Negan hadn't let her out of the bedroom in over a week. She stood up hearing the doorknob turn and open. Shannon a younger girl - a little younger than Beth came into the room. "Mrs.. Greene?" She said shutting the door.

"Meredith." She corrected her gently. "What can I do to help you?" She asked sitting back down.

Shannon looked around the room.

"He's not not here, Shannon. He's off with Dwight and the others." Meredith patted the seat next to her on the bed. "Sit."

She nodded and slowly sat down. Shannon pushed her red hair from her face and sighed. "He's going to kill me."

"Why would he? I doubt that he will."

"I...I have been seeing my ex since I managed to sneak around, and I'm pregnant." Shannon looked worried up at her. "He told me I couldn't see Jeremy anymore but.."

"You did. I understand." Meredith nodded, and sighed. "Well. What can i do?"

"Can you get us out of here?"

Meredith bit her lip, and looked at her. "I can try." She sighed, "My husband, and group are trying to get me out.. I can get them to spare you and the others.."

Shannon sighed. "How..."

"How far along are you?" Meredith sighed, she was close to 36 weeks now and huge. She hadn't seen or been back to Alexandria since, Negan had become more ruthless, and harsh with his punishments.

"12 weeks I think."

"Well. We will keep it to ourselves for now." She smiled slightly, and got up. "Walk with me?"

Shannon nodded and walked with her, she was shaking from being scared.

Meredith reached over and held her hand, and walked to the common room where the other wives were. They stopped, and watched as they entered.

"Here, take my seat - Mer." Amber said standing up and moving aside from the recliner.

"Thank you Amber" She smiled slightly and looked at the group of women, she sighed. "Are you girls doing… okay?" Meredith was the eldest one here. She slowly sat down, closed her eyes for a minute.

The girls all started talking, and telling Meredith gossip and fears.

Meredith slowly made her way back to her room that night, she was exhausted, and worried. She stopped in the hallway, and held onto the wall for a moment. She breathed through the contraction.

"Mrs Greene?" A young man said walking up the stairs.

She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing the familiar face. "Alan?" She smiled slightly.

Alan Taylor was the local doctors son back home. He was also Maggie's first boyfriend, and love from before the outbreak.

"Mrs. Greene." His face light up and walked over. "Are you alright?" he asked pushing his hair from his face, he had grown his hair out long, and kept it back into a hair-tie and had a beard a very opposite look he used to keep.

"Just pregnant, and held captive." she walked with him to her room. "Tell me all what happened. Maggie was so worried about you."

Alan escorted her back to her room and kept his gun strapped to his back. "I left with my family to go see my grandma in California." He sighed sitting down. "Then everything went to hell." he glanced up at her. "Took me close to a year to get back to your farm in Georgia…"

"We were gone by then honey. The house caught on fire, and we had to leave."

Allan nodded and sighed. "I was found by Negan's men, and recruited." He looked down. "I hated it. I still do." He ran his hands through his hair, and sighed. "I….I killed so many people." He buried his face in his hands. "I never wanted this. I didn't want to become this." He was losing it.

Meredith placed a hand on his shoulder. "You can overcome this."

Allan looked up. "Is Maggie okay?" He wiped his face

"She's okay." Meredith smiled slightly. "Back in Alexandria.."

Allan looked down. "She remember me?"

"Of course she does." Meredith sighed. "She got married, and is expecting. She's 15 weeks."

Allan looked defeated, and sighed. "Wish I could see her again."

"You can, if you get me out of here. Help us overthrow Negan."

Allan smiled. "I'd do anything for you Mrs Greene..Are the others okay?"

Meredith smiled and pulled him in for a hug. "I'll fill you in on the others later.." she said softly, and got up. "I'll see you soon, Alan. Better go dear." Allan nodded and left.

Meredith pulled the radio, she took from Allan, turned it to Alexandria's channel. "Rick."

Rick overcame the radio, "Meredith?" He laughed, "Hershel!" He called from the room, and Hershel came in. Meredith sat back, and bit her lip rubbing her side.

"Meredith? Are you okay?" Hershel said worried.

"We are getting you tonight." Rick announced cutting Hershel off for a moment.

"I'm fine." Meredith closed her eyes, leaning over. She let out a soft groan.

"Dove?" Hershel was worried, and glanced at Rick.

Meredith looked up hearing the doorknob, she turned it off and tossed it under the bed. She leaned over and groaned.

Negan came in, glancing at her. "You alright?"

She gave a nod. "Mhmm." She scooted back on the bed. "Peachy."

Negan smiled sitting down, he was back very early. "Good." He tossed Lucille in the chair, and pulled Meredith in his lap.

Later that night, Meredith woke up feeling a hand over her mouth. She glanced up seeing Negan.. She tensed up, he slowly moved his hand.

"They are here. Make a sound and I will end your husband." He pulled her up from the bed and left the room..


End file.
